Bajo la misma cara
by Itza Little Love
Summary: Puede que por fuera ambas sean exactamente iguales, pero la verdad es que las gemelas Kinomoto no pueden ser mas distinas. Y aqui estoy yo, Shaoran Li, entre dos mujeres que despiertan en mi sentimientos completamente diferentes.
1. Parecidas

**Los personajes de esta historia desgraciadamente no me pertenecen (eso quisiera) Son obra de Clamp. **

_**Bajo la misma cara**__**.**_

El despertador tenía un poco más de 15 minutos sonando, pero el sueño de la joven Kinomoto era aun demasiado como para querer levantarse.

-Sakura, si no te das prisa se te va a hacer tarde.-

-Haruka, déjame solo cinco minutos más, después de todo no debe ser tan tarde ¿no?- decía la joven mientras trataba de quitarse las sabanas de encima.

-Tienes 30 minutos para alistarte- Fue imposible para Haruka no burlarse de su distraída hermana, todas las mañanas sucedía lo mismo.

-¡No puede ser! - En ese instante empezó a correr como poseída por la habitación.

Sakura y Haruka Kinomoto gemelas idénticas. Ambas con ojos de un verde esmeralda, el cabello castaño claro con destellos de dorado, su piel es clara con facciones finas en su rostro, sus cuerpos bien proporcionados, a sus 18 años son muy hermosas lo único que las diferencia físicamente es su cabello, ya que Sakura lo tiene con ondas mientras que Haruka completamente lacio. Sin embargo, también poseen personalidades muy distintas, casi opuestas; Haruka es frívola, extrovertida, superficial y no muy lista en cuestiones escolares. Sakura por el contrario, es dulce, tímida, inocente y un poco despistada. Ella, junto con su hermano, posee magia. Sakura tiene en su poder cartas mágicas y un guardián que las protege, y su hermano, es capaz de ver espíritus y lograr que lo ayuden.

-Chicas mejor apresúrense - decía su padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, un profesor de universidad de apariencia realmente afable- ¡El desayuno está listo!-

-¡Ya vamos!-

-¡huele delicioso!- decía Sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras con una cara que demostraba que realmente si tenía hambre.

Cuando se disponían a desayunar, Haruka protesto.

- Hay mama, se ve que tiene muchísimas calorías.-

-Haruka, por favor, no empieces, es lo que tienes que comer.-

-Pero mama ¿así como voy a mantener bien mi figura?-

-Hija, tu madre tiene razón, ahora come y no protestes.-

Cada mañana sucedía lo mismo, Haruka no come cualquier cosa, Le preocupa demasiado su apariencia física.

-¿dónde está Touya, no se ha levantado?- pregunto Sakura a sus padres con evidente curiosidad. Era extraño que su hermano no se encontrara desayunando con ellos.

-Fue a trabajar, no regresara hasta en la noche- Touya es el hermano mayor, tiene 25 años es de aspecto varonil, tez morena, en fin, es realmente apuesto.

-Sera mejor que se vayan si no quieren que se les haga tarde-

-¡SI PAPA!- Dijeron al unisón.

El día se fue rápidamente para las hermanas Kinomoto. Sakura había platicado mucho con su amiga Tomoyo, hubo varios exámenes sorpresa, pero no hubo nada interesante; para Haruka tampoco hubo nada especial, consiguió varias citas, invitaciones a 7 fiestas, bueno, lo de siempre.

Ya era hora de de irse, Sakura estaba esperando a su hermana en la entrada del instituto, ella al parecer se había quedado platicando con Yoshio, un compañero de clases, cuando llego emprendieron camino rumbo a su casa.

Iban platicando tan entretenidamente que no se dieron cuenta que alguien las iba siguiendo. Pasaban por un camino lleno de flores de cerezos cuando sintieron unas manos sobres sus hombros. Haruka fue la primera en voltear, vio a un sujeto que no tenia buena pinta, Sakura al ver que su hermana se había quedado estática decidió voltearse, inmediatamente se dio cuenta lo que el sujeto pretendía hacerles, tarto de tomar la mano de su hermana, pero como esta estaba completamente en Shock no la pudo mover más que unos pocos centímetros.

Cuando Haruka por fin reacciono empezaron a correr, el tipo aun las seguía, sin darse cuanta llegaron a un callejón, esto hizo que el sujeto empezara a reír, se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia ellas. De pronto se vieron acorraladas por sus manos.

Pensaron que estaban pérdidas, que ya no podrían hacer nada para porque el sujeto era realmente grande y musculoso y por más que intentaran jamás lograrían defenderse. El posó su mano sobre la cintura de Sakura, ella temblaba, sus piernas no le respondían, sus ojos miraban con miedo a la persona enfrente de ella, sabía lo que les iba a hacer, lo vio en su mirada. La otra mano agarro a Haruka y las acerco a ambas.

-Vaya, parece que es mi día de suerte. - miro a ambas con lujuria- Encontré a dos bellas muchachitas, igual de hermosas y apetecibles- dijo y soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

-Suéltenos por favor.- Sakura se encuentra desesperada, l único que se le ocurrió fue tratar de que el cambiara de opinión.

-No le diremos a nadie.- secundo Haruka

-Se lo juramos.-

- Déjenme pensarlo.-puso un dedo sobre el mentón como si realmente lo estuviera pensando, ellas creyeron que era así, pero cuando vieron su risa burlona, las esperanzas se esfumaron-¿por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Ni modo que desaproveche a dos bomboncitos?-

-Se lo suplicamos, no nos haga nada déjenos ir.- Haruka no supo de donde saco la valentía para hablarle, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE NO!, ¿NO ENTIENDEN?-miro un segundo a las chicas y dijo- Parece que voy a tener que explicarles.- y después de esto beso furiosamente a Sakura.

-¡Déjela en paz!-Grito Haruka en cuanto se separo de su hermana.

No supieron porque ni como, pero después de esto un puño se estampo en la cara de aquel sujeto. Cuando Haruka forzó un poco la vista vio a dos muchachos dándole una buena paliza al sujeto y poco tiempo después lo vio tirado en el piso inconsciente.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto uno de los muchachos, era alto, apuesto, con el cabello negro azulado, ojos azules y unos anteojos que lo hacían ver realmente misterioso.

-Sí, estoy bien. Muchas gracias- Decía mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¿Les hiso algo?-pregunto el segundo, el también era guapo, un poco más alto que el otro, con el cabello color chocolate un poco revuelto y ojos ámbar.

-A mí no -se que do pensando un momento- ¿Y mi hermana?

Los tres voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a Sakura tirada en el piso, parecía desmayada, seguramente por la fuerte impresión. Haruka corrió inmediatamente hacia ella, seguida por los dos muchachos.

Ambos muchachos al ver a Sakura sintieron algo extraño, no tenían ni idea de que era, pero tenían que averiguarlo.

-Está bien, solo se desmayo-

-Las llevaremos a su casa-Decía el de ojos ámbar mientras tomaba en brazos a Sakura.

-Muchas gracias-decía Haruka mientras sonreía. - _es realmente guapo_-

**Continuara….**

_N/A: ¡termine mi primer capítulo de mi primer fic!_

_No lo puedo creer ¡estoy feliz! Espero que les haya gustado yo sé que no soy muy buena para esto (obviamente porque soy primeriza) Pero poco a poco voy a ir mejorando ya lo verán. Todo lo que me quieran decir (pueden ser críticas constructivas, criticas no tan constructivas, tomatazos, en fin, lo que a ustedes les plazca) en un review y si no quieren pues con que la lean ¿qué no? (pero si pueden dejen reviews)_

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


	2. Discuciones

El camino a casa de las gemelas fue tranquilo, los tres iban callados, Sakura quien iba en brazos del de ojos ámbar aun no recuperaba el conocimiento, el sentía que tenía algo extraño, no tenía ni idea de qué, pero aun así su aura emanaba algo diferente.

Sin darse cuenta ya eran conducidos al interior de la casa por la otra hermana, su casa era acogedora, sencilla, pero acogedora. Al parecer no había nadie ya que todo estaba muy silencioso.

-¡Haruka!- Algo parecido a un muñeco, venia volando desde el segundo piso- ¡¿Qué le paso a Sakurita?—La criatura al parecer se dio cuenta que tenían compañía por lo que soltó un "ups"

- Esto no es lo que parece, ¡Se los juro! – Haruka estaba que se moría, como iba a explicar lo que es esa bola amarilla. No se le ocurría absolutamente nada...

El ojiazul se quedo pensativo un momento, ese ser le resultaba muy familiar, de algún lado lo había visto.

- Un momento, ¿acaso tú no eres Kerberos? – Haruka y Kerberos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que el acababa de preguntar.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos, pero parecía que hubieran sido horas.

- ¿Kero?- en ese momento Sakura empezaba a recuperar el conocimiento, veía todo borroso, pero supo distinguir a su guardián.

- Entonces si eres Kerberos.- sonrió para sí- Que interesante – Sakura recién se dio cuenta que tenían compañía y que ella se encontraba en brazos de un completo desconocido.

De un salto bajo de los brazos de aquel muchacho- ¿Que paso? ¡El sujeto! ¿Nos izo algo? – pregunto exaltada, recordando lo que había vivido momentos antes.

- ¡Ay Sakura! No seas tonta, obviamente no nos paso nada ¿cómo crees que este apuesto joven iba permitir que me pasara algo? Por supuesto que no, su caballerosidad no se lo permite. - Decía Haruka refiriéndose al de ojos ámbar, es obvio que a ella le pareció maravilloso.

- Lo dices como si lo conocieras de toda la vida, ¿Qué no ves que es un simple mocoso?— Le decía kero a Haruka ignorando por completo al castaño.

-¿A quién le dices mocoso?—

-Obviamente a ti, no veo a ningún otro—

-Perdónenme por interrumpirlos, pero tengo unas cuantas preguntas para ustedes. - les decía el ojiazul. — ¿Quién es tu card máster?—

-Es ella- Dijo señalando a Sakura, a lo que ella se sonrojo violentamente.

-¿Ya tienen todas las cartas?—Pregunto el de ojos ámbar –_Así que esto era lo que sentía. Esto explica lo del aura diferente-_

-¡Por supuesto! Desde hace mucho tiempo que tenemos la baraja completa- Kero había adoptado algo así como una pose de superhéroe. -Es obvio que con alguien como yo, todo este bajo control.- el de ojos ámbar iba a soltar una tremenda carcajada pero Haruka hablo y puso su atención en ella.

-¿Ustedes como saben de la existencia de Kerberos y las cartas?- Haruka tenía un brillo de curiosidad en sus orbes verdes.

- Somos hechiceros.- aclaro el ojiazul.- Hemos venido a una misión- Ante este comentario Haruka se entusiasmo un poco mientras que Sakura y Kerberos se encontraban un poco desconfiados. - Que descorteses somos, ni siquiera nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y el es Shaoran Li. Mucho gusto- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Desde que empezó la conversación Shaoran no había despegado los ojos ni un segundo de las gemelas, le parecía extraordinario el parecido, exactamente iguales...

-Y se puede saber cuál es su misión- pregunto Sakura que hasta el momento se había quedado callada.

-Todo a su tiempo- les decía Eriol un tanto misterioso.

-Entonces sí que es una gran coincidencia que los hayamos encontrado, no todos los días te topas con valientes hechiceros y también muy guapos. —

-Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable—

Sakura no entendía ni una pizca de lo que decía el tal Eriol.

Bueno, nosotros tampoco nos hemos presentado, somos Sakura y Haruka Kinomoto, Y él es el monstruo… digo, el guardián de mi hermana.- Haruka detesta a kero con toda su alma, por eso, lo molesta en cada oportunidad que se le presenta. -Mucho gusto.- hizo una reverencia antes de que kero empezara a protestar.

-Si gustan se pueden sentar y así platican más Como...— Sakura no pudo terminar su frase ya que su hermana la interrumpió.

-¡Sí!, siéntate no te vayas a cansar tus musculosas piernas.- Ante el atrevimiento de Haruka, Shaoran se sonrojo un poco, la incomodidad se le notaba en su rostro. -Tú también puedes sentarte si gustas.- le dijo a Eriol con un tono más tranquilo.- Sakura vamos a preparar té. Y tu kero si haces algo que lo espante, te juro que te mato.- le dijo en un susurro.

- Por favor, Como si tu pudieras hacerme algo.-

-Bueno, tal vez no te pueda matar o dañarte, pero si dejarte sin postre.-

-¡NO! Te juro que no les voy a hacer nada pero por favor ¡No me quites mi postre, te lo suplico! ¡Sin el muero!— Por el estruendoso grito de kero los dos invitados voltearon.

-Está bien, pero ya estas advertido—Kero estuvo a punto de soltar una lagrimita, por eso Sakura tuvo compasión de él.

-Kero.-

-¿Qué pasa?- Su cara la enterneció demasiado.

-No te preocupes, no voy a permitir que te quite el postre.-

-Muchas gracias Sakurita, eres la mejor.-

Después de eso solo le sonrió y se encamino a la cocina con su hermana.

_-Son tan parecidas, pero a la vez tan diferentes.- _pensaba Shaoran

-¿Oye Kerberos, desde cuando saliste del libro?—Le pregunto Eriol

-Desde que Sakura tenía 14, creo.-

-Y hace cuanto de eso.- Intervino Shaoran

-Haber déjame hacer la cuenta mocoso.- Shaoran iba a protestar pero vio al guardián tan concentrado que no lo quiso interrumpir y se trago su orgullo.- Haber, si Sakura tenía 14… y ahora tiene...Pero cumplió... Ósea que... Según mis cuentas fue hace 20 años. —afirmo con una sonrisita muy seguro de su respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¡Estás loco! Dudo mucho que tenga 34 años, a menos que use su poder para verse joven y la verdad es que no creo que sea así.- Shaoran se encontraba un poco incrédulo a que esas jovencitas tuvieran tantos años, ¡Se veían de la misma edad que él!

-Kerberos, ¿Cuántos años tiene Sakura?—le pregunto Eriol con una calma interminable.

-18.- Les dijo tranquilamente

-¿Eres estúpido o solo estas actuando?—le dijo Shaoran a Kerberos con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-¿Quien te crees para hablarle así a la bestia del sello mocoso?—

-No me creo nada peluche, solo sé que soy mejor que tu, y mucho más listo, ¡Apenas puedo creer que no supieras hacer bien una simple resta!—

-¡¿Qué? ¡Repite lo que dijiste!- En ese momento se convirtió en un enorme tigre amarillo con joyas y un escudo.

-¿Crees que te voy a tener miedo porque te convertiste en esa cosa? Pero por supuesto que no. —

-¡Maldito Mocoso!—En ese momento kero se abalanzo contra Shaoran.

Eriol decidió que era mejor no meterse entre esos dos y por lo tanto solo se limito a observarlos (lo más lejos posible) para no salir lastimado ya que parecía que se iban a matar.

En eso entra Haruka con una bandeja de plata

-Aquí esta e…. ¡Kerberos! ¿Qué le estás haciendo? ¡Suéltalo en este mismo instante!—realmente Haruka estaba furiosa—_lo primero que le digo que no haga es lo primero que se le ocurre hacer, como lo ¡Estúpido muñeco!—_al parecer Kerberos no escucho a Haruka o la ignoro, porque este seguía peleando, sin importarle la presencia de ella.

-¿Por qué tanto grito?- Pregunto Sakura que acabada de salir de la cocina con unos postres.- ¡Kero ya para, por favor!- En el mismo instante en que Sakura termino de hablar, Kerberos ya se había alejado de Shaoran.

-Maldito animal ¡Por qué no me hacías caso a mí!-

-Simplemente porque tú no eres quien para darme órdenes.- Dijo con toda la tranquilidad que podría tener después de tremenda batalla.

El rostro de Haruka se desencajo por completo. Como era posible que ese peluche le hablara tan descaradamente a _ella._

-¿A si? ¡Entonces vete despidiendo de…!-Haruka no pudo terminar de reclamarle ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

_-_Hola, Sakura al habla._ .-_

_-"Monstruo, solo las llamaba para que les digan a mis papás que voy a llegar en unas dos horas".-_

_-_Touy_a _mis papas no están, fueron con tía Sonomi_.-_

_-"¿Entonces están solas?".-_

_-_Si.-

Silencio

_-"En menos de una hora llego, no le habrán a nadie, no asomen ni un pelo fuer…"-_

_-_ No te preocupes, acuérdate que aquí esta kero, no nos va a pasar nada, tárdate todo lo que sea necesario.-

_-"¡Pero es que no confió en ese peluche!"—_El grito se escucho por toda la casa, enfureciendo a kero.

_-_A ver, pásamelo_.- _Le dijo arrebatándole el teléfono a Sakura.

_-"Haruka, Ya le dije a Sakura que ni se les ocurra salir".-_

_-_Hermano, no nos va a pasar nada, no seas paranoico._-_

_-Pero es que…-_

_-_Nada, nada. Si llegas en menos de tres horas te juro que le digo a ya sabes quien ya sabes qué cosa, ¿entendiste_?-_

Touya había soltado unas cuantas maldiciones por lo bajo pero después cayó en cuenta de un detalle_.- "Yo dije que llegaría en dos horas ¡No en tres!".-_

-Lo siento mucho, pero ya sabes mis condiciones para no decir ya sabes que a_…-_

_-"¡Está bien! Pero te juro Haruka que esto no se va a quedar así".-_

-Que dijiste, no se escucho bien... Se va la señal... Operadora, operadora. -

Y así, sin más, le colgó a su hermano.

-Ahora sí, volvamos a lo que estábamos.-

Las cuatro personas presentes la miraban completamente sorprendidos. ¿Cómo era posible que manejara así al mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto?

-Peluche te lo había advertido. ¡Un mes sin dulces!-

¿¡Que! ¡Por favor no!-

-¡No le vas a quitar nada, de seguro Kero no fue el que empezó!-Exclamo Sakura

-¿Insinúas que yo provoque a este peluche?-Le dijo Shaoran

-Claro que si, si no ¿por qué te habría atacado?-

-No has pensado que posiblemente sea porque ¡Está loco!-

-¡A Sakura no le gritas mocoso!-

-¡Y tu no le gritas a Shaorancito! ¿Entendiste?-

-¡¿Defiendes a un extraño en lugar de a tu propia hermana?-

-¡Si mi hermana tuviera razón la defendería a ella!, pero como no la tiene ¿Por qué voy a defenderla?-

-¡Simplemente porque si tengo razón! Kero nunca ataca simplemente por gusto, el no es así.-

-¡Yo no le dije nada a ese peluche! ¡Mi único error fue decirle la verdad!-

-Oigan.- Dijo Eriol, que él hasta el momento solo se había mantenido en silencio, observándolos. – ¡Oigan!- Esta vez hablo un poco mas alto pero aun nadie lo tomaba en cuenta.- ¡OIGAN!- En ese instante los cuatro participantes de la pelea voltearon a donde Eriol. Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo. - ¿Podrían dejar de pelear?- Todos asintieron.

-Perdón por haberme comportado de ese modo.- Dijo Sakura tímidamente

-No hay por qué disculparse, todos estuvimos mal- dijo Shaoran tratando de que la tensión se disminuyera.

Sakura le sonrió.- Pero aun así creo que provocaste a Kero, Li.-

-¡¿Qué?—

-De hecho…- Al parecer Eriol sería el que aclarase las cosas. -...Los dos comenzaron, pero para la pelea verbal, empezó Shaoran y para la física Kerberos, así que puede decirse que ambos son culpables.

-Está bien, ninguno tiene la culpa Hiragizawa.-

-Me gustaría que me llamaras Eriol si no te molesta.-

-Claro, Y tú llámame Sakura.-

Ambos se dedicaron una gran sonrisa

-Bueno, como ellos ya se tutean nosotros también podemos ¿no?-

-Yo preferiría que no.- Tal parece que Shaoran puede llegar a ser... un tanto cortante.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Simplemente preferiría que fuera así.-

-Está bien, si así lo quieres Li.-

-Oye Shaoran, vámonos ya, se está haciendo tarde.-

-Ok.-

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-Tal vez se dieron cuenta que Haruka es bastante directa.

-Más pronto de lo que creen.-

-¡Gracias por todo!- Les grito Sakura cuando ya se alejaban.

Dos horas después llego Touya con un humor de los mil demonios. Sus padres aun no llegaban por lo que tenían tiempo de preparar la cena. Kero estuvo un rato platicando con Touya. Cuando llegaron sus padres kero corrió a la habitación de Sakura(los padres aun no saben de la existencia de los poderes mágicos en la familia) Cenaron tranquilamente, a la hora del postre Sakura le llevo su porción a Kero, aunque Haruka no quería que le llevase, por lo que la detuvo diciéndole que debía comer su postre en la mesa, pero aun así se lo llevo ya que sus padres le permitieron irse a su recamara. Después de eso todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir.

-Sakura! Ya vámonos ¿Qué tanto buscas?-

-No, ya nada, vámonos.-

Cuando comenzaron el camino hacia la escuela Haruka le empezó a hacer preguntas sobre su apariencia a su hermana. Ya quedo bastante claro que se preocupa demasiado por su apariencia.

- ¿Crees que se me ve bien este peinado nuevo? Aunque bueno a mi todo se me ve bien. No sé porque pero sentí que debía hacerme algo nuevo. La media coleta siempre me ha gustado, estaba dudando que broche ponerme para detenerme el cabello, si ponerme el Rosa o el broche verde para que combine con mis ojos, aunque el blanco tampoco quedaría mal ya que queda con el uniforme ¿Tu qué opinas?—

-Creo que el rosa.-

-Yo también me inclinaba por ese, ayúdame a ponerlo.-

-Si.- En menos de un segundo se lo coloco.- Ya esta.-

- Por lo que veo tu también decidiste otro peinado, la coleta a un lado se te ve bien… ¿Y ese broche?, nunca te lo había visto.-

-Nunca lo había visto, lo encontré esta mañana junto al libro de las cartas.-

-De seguro fue el peluche, por lo menos esa cosa tiene buen gusto, los accesorios de ámbar son muy lindos ¿Qué es lo que tiene dentro? ¿El ying-yang?-

-Eso parece, pero solo tiene una parte.-

- Ya llegamos. Justo a tiempo.-

Las chicas entraron al aula, el profesor aun no llegaba por lo que había un verdadero desastre. Haruka se fue con su grupo de amigas para preguntarles por su apariencia, aunque no iba permitir que le dieran una respuesta que no le gustara. Sakura fue a hablar con su amiga Tomoyo

-Sakura, Buenos días.-

-Buenos días, Tomoyo.- Tomoyo es alta, con el cabello negro hasta la cintura, en ondas y ojos azules, es muy linda. Desde pequeñas ella y Sakura se han llevado muy bien. Con Haruka es lo contrario, siempre ha dicho que Tomoyo le cae mal, aunque no lo demuestra abiertamente.

- Me entere de algo esta mañana.-

-¿De qué?—Le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento.

-Van a entrar nuevos alumnos a este curso.-

-¿Enserio? ¿Cómo te enteraste?—

-Cuando venia al aula escuche hablando al director con el maestro sobre ellos, creo que son dos.-

-Es extraño que a medio curso ingresen alumnos.-

-Es lo mismo que yo pensé pero ya ves.-

En ese momento ingresa al aula un maestro que ronda los 60 años, con grandes gafas y una gran sonrisa, tiene poco pelo y es de baja estatura .No se ve muy estricto.

-Muchachos les tengo una noticia, hoy entraran en este curso dos nuevos estudiantes. Pasen por favor.-

En ese momento a Haruka se le paro el corazón, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¡Era Li! Estaba justo en su aula, compartirían muchísimo tiempo juntos, tal vez serian hasta pareja, se casarían, tendrían hijos, bueno, Haruka estaba exagerando un poco con sus divagaciones.

-Sus nombres son Shaoran Li y Eriol Hiragizawa.-

-Me gustan sus ojos.-

-¿De quién Tomoyo?-

-Del que se llama Hiragizawa, se ve agradable.-

-Bueno usted joven Hiragizawa se sentara detrás de Daudoji, levántela mano por favor. Y usted joven Li se sentara detrás de… Kinomoto levante la mano.-

Haruka y Sakura levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo.

-Había olvidado que son dos, bueno atrás de… Sakura. -

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque yo lo digo señorita Haruka.-

La clase transcurrió de lo más normal. En cuanto el profesor salió por un momento empezó el escándalo de nuevo.

-Li, Que bueno que nos volvamos a ver, jamás me lo imagine.-

Shaoran solo la miro pero no dijo nada.

-Veo que eres hombre de pocas palabras. ¿Qué te parecería salir conmigo esta tarde? Al cine, por un helado o algo.-

De repente el aula se quedo por completo en silencio. Nadie se imaginaria que Haruka, la chica más popular del instituto, invitara a un chico. Ellos son los que siempre la invitan.

-Y entonces ¿Qué dices?-

_**Continuara…**_

_Por fin termine mi segundo capítulo, no me convenció del todo, pero pues puse mi mayor esfuerzo, Las actualizaciones las voy a tratar de hacer lo más pronto posible._

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, yo pensé que tal vez no me iban a dejar ¡pero si me dejaron! Estaba muy emocionada cuando los leí…Cualquier sugerencia, tomatazo, criticas (de cualquier tipo) les agradecería que me la dejaran en un review._

_Espero que les guste._

_Nos leemos luego..._


	3. La cita

_La cita_

-¿Entonces qué dices?-

Shaoran dudo un poco en que contestarle. -¿A qué hora paso por ti?-

-¿De verdad?- Pregunto atónita.

-¿Por qué no?-

-En ese caso pasa por mí a las siete. Te estaré esperando.- Antes de irse, Haruka lo beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

-Está bien.-

Shaoran camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar con Eriol, el cual se encontraba un poco sorprendido.

-¿Fue mi imaginación o le dijiste que si?-

-Le dije que si.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Claro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

-Bueno, es que tú nunca aceptas una cita con una chica que no conoces, por eso se me hizo raro.-

-Siempre hay una primera vez.-

-Si tú lo dices. En un minuto regreso voy a ir a saludar a Sakura. No hagas nada malo mientras no estoy.-

Ambos rieron por el comentario. Eriol caminaba hacia Sakura y su amiga Tomoyo, mientras que Shaoran tomaba asiento y Haruka le empezaba a interrogar sobre que harían esta tarde en su cita.

-Hola Sakura, que sorpresa ¿no crees?-

-Sí, jamás me imagine verte por aquí.-

-¿Se conocen?-les pregunto Tomoyo

-Si.- Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?-

-Este… el me salvo...-

-De una segura caída.- completo Eriol

- Lo que pasa es que iba un poco distraída y tropecé, Eriol me evito un doloroso golpe.-

- Bueno pues mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daudoji, pero puedes llamarme Tomoyo. -

-El gusto es mío, también puedes llamarme Eriol.-

En ese momento entro al aula el profesor y empezó a impartir las clases.

-Sakura, ¿puedo ir a tu casa hoy? es que mama salió de viaje y sabes bien que no me gusta quedarme sola.-

-Claro que si Tomoyo, si quieres puedes irte de una vez, creo que tienes ropa en mi casa.-

-Gracias.-

Las dos empezaron a caminar rumbo a casa de Sakura, momentos después llego Haruka, que al parecer se había quedado charlando con unas amigas sobre su cita con el nuevo galán del instituto. En el camino Haruka no paro de hablar sobre lo mismo, que si que ropa se iba a poner, el maquillaje, el peinado, los accesorios, etc., etc. Cuando llegaron a su casa Haruka entro corriendo a su habitación para empezar con su selección.

-Hola Tomoyo me da mucho gusto verte por aquí. Sakura, ¿Sabes que le pasa a tu hermana?-

-Va a tener una cita mamá.-

-¿Enserio? ¡Oh por dios, la tengo que ayudar! Mi niña ya esta grande no lo puedo creer, tengo que ver el peinado, el maqui…- decía mientras subía a toda prisa las escaleras que antes había subido Haruka, la verdad, parecía más entusiasmada que su propia hija.

-Parece que tu mama está feliz por Haruka.- A Tomoyo le sorprendió un poco la reacción de su tía.

-De hecho, se pone así cada vez que ella tiene una cita.-

-Pero si tengo entendido que casi todos los días consigue una.-

-Imagínate.-

Estuvieron charlando un poco más al respecto, pero luego de un rato subieron a la habitación de Sakura.

-Hola kero.-

-Hola Sakura, hola Tomoyo.-

-¿Cómo has estado Kero?

-Pues puede decirse que bien, aunque con la insoportable de Haruka no se puede vivir.-

Ambas jóvenes rieron ante ese comentario. La tarde pasó rápidamente, cuando menos lo esperaban había llegado la hora para qué Haruka saliera a su cita, solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que Li llegara por ella.

-¡Están tocando la puerta! -

-¡Yo voy!- Gritó Sakura mientras bajaba las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Shaoran.- _se ve bien.- _Llevaba puestos unos jeans deslavados con una camiseta polo verde a rayas, abierta y unos converse cafés. -Le voy a avisar a Haruka. En un momento baja.-

-Aquí espero.-

Haruka bajo las escaleras, llevaba puesto un vestido azul sin mangas que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, el cabello suelto solo con un broche en forma de rosa blanca.

-Hola, Li.-

-¿Nos vamos ya?-

-Sí, claro.-

Haruka y Shaoran caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa Kinomoto y emprendieron camino en el auto de él. En el instante en que el carro arranco Touya iba entrando a su casa.

-Monstruo ¿A dónde iba Haruka?-

-A una cita.- le dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Como que a una cita? ¿Con quién? ¿A dónde?—

-Tranquilízate Touya. Si, fue a una cita ¿Con quién? Con un compañero ¿A dónde? no sabemos a dónde, Haruka no nos lo comento. -Le dijo Tomoyo. Sakura nunca ha entendido como Tomoyo siempre logra tranquilizar a Touya, ninguno de sus familiares lograba hacerlo nunca, solo Tomoyo era capaz de lograrlo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, pero no solo eso pasaba, sino que Tomoyo casi siempre que veía a Touya le aparecía un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas, algo digno de fotografiar, ya que era casi imposible que pasara con alguna otra persona, solo con él.

-Y ¿Se puede saber con qué compañero?- les pregunto ya más tranquilo.

-Shaoran Li. Es nuevo, entro hoy, y no se ve una mala persona así que no te preocupes.- le dijo Sakura antes de que empezara a preguntar..

-Está bien, voy a mi recamara.-

-Tomoyo, por favor dime qué haces para que Touya deje de ser un ogro en cuestión de segundos ¡Por favor! Me sería muy útil. -

Tomoyo no supo que decirle, ni ella misma sabía que tenía de especial para hacerlo cambiar tan radicalmente. Iba a contestarle pero sonó el timbre.

-¿Quien será?... Eriol, hola pasa.-

**En la cita…**

-¿A dónde iremos?-

-A donde tú quieras, solo dime a donde te gustaría ir.-

-¿Que tal a hotel?-

-¿Perdón?—Pregunto incrédulo,-¿_De verdad oí bien? ella quiere que…-_

-Si, a hotel, así se llama un nuevo antro que esta por el centro de la ciudad.-

- Me parece bien, ¿Dónde queda?-

-Mira, en la siguiente calle doblas a la derecha.-

**Casa Kinomoto…**

-Eriol, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pasa.-

-Bueno pues si no te molesta solo vine a visitarte, con eso de que Shaoran no está, no me quise quedar solo en casa, y tú eres la única persona que conozco y además tengo unas preguntas que hacerte sobre tu... peluche.-

-No hay problema, ella ya sabe todo.- Tomoyo asintió con una sonriéndole.

-Hola Daudoji.-

-Ya te dije que me llamaras Tomoyo, después de todo supongo que seremos amigos.-

- Me encantaría serlo.-

-Siéntense, en un momento regreso, voy a ir por el té y los bocadillos.-

Cuando Sakura fue a la cocina, venían bajando Touya y Kero, estaban platicando animadamente sobre unos videojuegos nuevos. Kero le decía que el rápidamente la daría la vuelta a todos los juegos y Touya solamente le sonreía, Tomoyo quedo tan embobada con la sonrisa que el esbozaba, tanto que no prestaba atención a lo que Eriol le decía.

-¿Tomoyo estas bien?-

-Sí, claro.-

-Aquí está el té. Espero que les guste. -

-Monstruo, voy a salir, en unas horas regreso.-

-Está bien, ¿ya le dijiste a mama?-

-Si... ¿Quién es él?-

-Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, mucho gusto.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Touya, no lo molestes, vino a visitarme.-

-¿Con que fin?—

-Vino a hablar conmigo.-

-¿Para qué?-

-Es que… le vino a contar a Sakura sobre que él es… mí… Novio.- ante lo dicho por Tomoyo Sakura abrió inmensamente los ojos y Eriol escupió el té que estaba bebiendo, mientras que Kero solo observaba atentamente la escena.

-¿Tu novio?-

-Sí, mi novio.-

-Adiós.-Touya salió con un gesto de fastidio de la casa, los 4 presentes estaban sorprendidos

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto kero.

-Ni idea-

-¿Por qué dijiste eso Tomoyo?-

-Perdón Eriol, simplemente se me ocurrió. -

**En la cita…**

Cuando Haruka y Shaoran llegaron al antro ella no espero ni un segundo para llevárselo a la pista de baile. Pasaban las horas y ambos seguían bailando y bebiendo, se la estaba pasando realmente bien.

- Voy a ir al tocador, en un momento regreso.-

- Esta bien, estaré aquí en la barra—

Haruka tardo alrededor de unos 30 minutos para regresar, Shaoran hasta ese momento llevaba cinco cervezas, un Ron, dos copas de vino e iba a empezar a tomar tequila. Estaba mareado, del aburrimiento había empezado a beber y ni cuenta se dio cuando ya empezaba a sentirse mal.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto Haruka al ver su estado.

-Sí, creo que me excedí un poco.-

-Si quieres nos vamos.-

-No, aun es temprano, no pasan de las nueve.-

-Bueno pues, si tú crees que puedes.-

-Estoy perfectamente bien.-

Ambos entraron a la pista de baile, Shaoran tenía gran resistencia, ya que a pesar de las copas que se había tomado, bailaba al ritmo de Haruka, ambos extremadamente pegados. El alcohol ya había causado efectos en el ya que por lo general suele ser muy serio, reservado, y algunas veces hasta huraño, cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado, juraría que es otra persona.

Pasaron las horas y ellos estaban agotados, Shaoran ya ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie por su propia cuenta, por lo cual Haruka tuvo que conducir.

-¿Dónde vives?-

-Por allí, derecho.-

Cuando llegaron a su casa estaba completamente sola, era un piso completo, lujoso, sofisticado, se notaba que los que habitaban tenían dinero.

-Pensé que Hiragizawa vivía contigo.-

-No, el vive en otra parte.-

- Te ves muy tenso, ¿No quieres que te relaje?- decía mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba en sus piernas, quedando su cara enfrente de la de él.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Eres demasiado inocente o no quieres entender?- Haruka ya había empezado a acariciarlo, Shaoran son decía ni una sola palabra.

-¿No crees que es muy rápido? - El ya le estaba empezando a seguirle el juego, la acomodo mejor y empezó a descender sus manos a los muslos de ella.

-Este ritmo me gusta.- Shaoran empezó a buscar ansioso los labios de ella, en cuanto los encontró no tardaron ni un segundo en fundirse en un beso salvaje, lleno de deseo.

-Sabes bien lo que haces.-

-No ibas a creer que soy una santa, para eso está mi hermana.- ella volvía a acercársele peligrosamente.

-¿O sea que ella…?-

-Es virgen, dudo siquiera que haya dado un beso verdadero. -

-_Vaya, tenía razón, son dos polos opuestos, tendrá que ver co…_-Dejo atrás lo que estaba pensando por que Haruka interno su mano en su pantalón.

Haruka está muy ansiosa ya empezaba a desvestirlo y a acariciarlo aun mas, no podía esperar más tiempo. Shaoran solo se estaba dejando llevar, normalmente tenía mucho control, pero el alcohol no lo estaba ayudando. En un instante de lucidez él la alejo, sabía que estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo, ni siquiera se conocían por lo que no podían seguir. Tuvieron una breve charla. Shaoran no le explico el porqué la estaba rechazando, solo le dijo que no debían. Como él no estaba en estado de manejar, llamo a un taxi.

Cuando vio el taxi arrancar se tiro sobre su cama, en lo único que pensaba era la locura que estuvo a punto de hacer y en la misión, _**su misión.**_

**Casa Kinomoto…**

Hace un par de horas ya que Tomoyo y Eriol se habían ido. Touya no regresaba, por lo que la familia pensó que se quedaría en casa de Yukito, su amigo, y estaban en lo correcto, minutos después llamo para comunicarles que no llegaría a casa.

-Oye Sakurita.-

-Dime.-

-¿Qué le paso a Touya para que saliera así sin más?—

Ahora que lo pensaba, Touya salió molesto, justo después de que Tomoyo dijera esa mentirota -¿_Sera que…?_-

-Al parecer estas pensando lo mismo que yo.-

-¿Me leíste la mente?-

-Bueno, es que pues vi tus ojos mirando hacia la nada y quise saber que tanto pensabas.-

-¡Kero! Sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas.-

-Ya Sakurita olvídalo... Pero retomando el tema, ¿Será lo que pensamos?-

-No lo sé, pero pues… seguramente es nuestra imaginación.-

-Pero es que…-

-Tocan la puerta. Ya van a ser las dos, de seguro es la víbora.-

-Si Haruka escucha que le dices así, no sé que pasara.-

Sakura abre la puerta y se encuentra con su hermana, al parecer viene cansada por que trae las zapatillas en las manos y también viene ¿enojada? su cara la delata. Entra sin decir una sola palabra, Sakura se esperaba a que empezara a hablar como loca, contándole todos los detalles como siempre que tenía una cita, pero nada, ni siquiera un buenas noches, subió directo a su cuarto sin mirar atrás.

-Parece que no le fue bien.-

_**Continuara…**_

N/A:_ ¡Termine el 3 capitulo de mi primera historia!_

_Tarde más de lo que se suponía en actualizar, en el capitulo anterior dije que en dos semanas actualizaría !pero me fue imposible! A mi computadora se le ocurrió llenarse de virus, tenia medio capitulo cuando ocurrió, y estuve 5 días sin siquiera tocar el teclado. Cambiando de tema ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! se los agradezco muchísimo, el próximo capítulo no tardara más de dos semanas, si puedo lo hago en una pero si no, ya saben, de hecho TRATARE, de que ningún capitulo tarde en actualizarse más de dos semanas._

_Me despido._

_Nos leemos luego…_


	4. El dia despues de ayer

**El día después de ayer.**

8:00 am…

En la casa Kinomoto, los habitantes de esta apenas estaban despertando de su sueño. Haruka llevaba ya rato despierta descifrando quien sabe qué cosa en el espejo, esa mañana se le notaba particularmente deprimida, algo rarísimo en ella, pero nadie sabía el por qué de esa repentina depresión, ni siquiera Sakura.

-¿Por qué se detuvo? ¿Será que no le gusto? ¿Estaré demasiado flaca o… tal vez gorda? – Haruka llevaba alrededor de una hora tratando de saber el por qué de lo que ocurrió la noche pasada.- ¿Sera que son mis muslos? ¡Sí, eso es! Fue lo único que me toco ¿Pero qué tienen de malo?- Ella se levanto el pantalón de la pijama tratando de verle lo malo a los según ella perfectos muslos.- ¿Pero como saber si están bien?… ¡Sakura, ven acá!-

-¿Qué pasa?- De un momento a otro Sakura ya tenía el short arriba, dejando ver también sus muslos. Haruka tomo una pierna de su hermana y la puso junto a la suya, examinándola por un largo rato.

-¡No puede ser!-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Tu... tú... tú ¡Los tienes más bonitos!-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Dime que comes, como te ejercitas. Que haces par…-

-Tranquilízate, no sé de qué estás hablando, te lo juro.-

Después de alrededor 30 minutos de discusión, Sakura logro que su hermana dejara de preguntarles cosas sobre su dieta. Ambas bajaron al comedor dispuestas a preparar el desayuno, ya que a ambas les tocaba el sábado, pero lo que vieron las dejo pasmadas…Kero platicaba amablemente con su padre, engullendo una enorme rebanada de pastel.

-Buenos días hijas.- Les dijo como si no estuviera pasando nada.

- Papá yo...… lo puedo explicar.-

-¿Explicar qué pequeña Sakura?- Kero no le daba ninguna explicación a la pobre de Sakura, por lo que esta, estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

- Papá Sakura habla de eso... el peluche. La cosa rara que vuela.-

-¡Yo no soy ningún peluche vil víbora! ¡Y mucho menos una cosa rara!-

-¿Me dijiste vil víbora? ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? ¡Maldito engendro!-

- Que poca imaginación la tuya al decirme engendro, en cambio contigo ¡Víbora te queda corto!-

Fujitaka observaba la escena con su inagotable paciencia, mientras que Sakura aun no se recuperaba del shock de ver a kero con su padre.

-Por favor, tranquilícense. -

-¡Pero papa!-

-No tiene caso seguir discutiendo.-

-Papá… ¿desdecuandosabesdeKero? - Sakura estaba tan nerviosa que dijo todo lo más rápidamente posible, estaba esperando las probablemente incontables preguntas de su padre, porque pues no es cosa de todos los días saber que tu hija posee magia.

-Me acabo de enterar.-

-¿Ósea que tu no sabias de la existencia del peluche?-

-No Haruka.-

-Bueno entonces déjame explicarte papa…-

-No hay nada que explicar, Kerberos ya me lo conto todo, con todos los detalles.-

-¿Todo de todo?-

-Si.-

-¿Y cómo…?-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que desde tu habitación olí el embriagante olor del delicioso pastel que tu papa había hecho, y pues no pude contenerme.-

-Y ahí fue donde lo vi.-

-No me sorprende que por esa razón te hayan descubierto ¡Están típico de ti! En lo único que piensas es en dulces. Comerlos ya te ha hecho efecto ¿No te has visto en el espejo?-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Déjame decírtelo de la manera más amable que conozco... ¡Estas obeso!-

-Si yo estoy obeso, ¿Como estarás tú? ¡Pareces un hipopótamo!-

-¡Estas mintiendo!-

Estuvieron charlando unas cuantas horas, pero terminaron cuando su padre tuvo que retirarse a trabajar, Kero estaba feliz, ya que casi siempre podría estar donde quisiera. -_Un poco mas Kerberos, un poco mas y tendrás el reinado de esta casa, solo falta la mamá para poder cumplirlo, ten un poco de paciencia, solo un poco, un poco…-_

-Kero.-

-¿Si Sakurita?-

- Te puedo jurar que jamás tendrás el reinado de esta casa, estoy completamente segura.-

-Esto… es que… -

-No te preocupes, no me expliques nada.- Kerberos ante esto último soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Pude escucharlo perfectamente todo… por cierto, voy a salir, si alguien pregunta fui de compras.-

- Esta bien.- Normalmente Kerberos le hubiera hecho un interrogatorio larguísimo, pero Sakura aprovecho el shock de su guardián para poder salir sin ser atacada por una serie de preguntas. Ahora lo más importante para ella era saber lo que le ocurría a su hermana, su estado dejaba muchas preguntas. Y ya que Haruka no le dijo nada ella se tomaría la molestia de averiguarlo.

**Unos minutos de caminar después…**

-¿Toco o no toco?—Se decía Sakura a sí misma, llevaba ya varios minutos frente a esa puerta, dudando entre obtener respuestas o mantenerse al margen. De no ser por Eriol, ella se encontraría recostada en su cama tratando de obtener respuestas lógicas…

_**Flashback**_

_-Tomoyo… ¿De casualidad tú no sabes el numero de Eriol?-_

_Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en la habitación de esta última, charlando de cosas triviales. Tomoyo miro con sorpresa a Sakura. - para que querría Sakura el teléfono de Eriol?, será que...no, no sería posible, Eriol no es del tipo de Sakura. Eriol seria del tipo…mío.- Tomoyo se asombro de su propia observación ¿No se suponía que solo tenía ojos para Touya? Pero es que Eriol era tan… tan… tan Eriol._

_-¿Tomoyo? ¿Me estas escuchando?-_

_- Si, perdón. ¿Qué me decías?-_

_-Que si no tienes la dirección o el numero de Eriol.-_

_-Si, tengo las dos cosas pero… ¿para qué lo quieres?—_

_-Tengo que hablar con él, es algo relacionado con Haruka.-_

_-Está bien, aquí esta.- Decía Tomoyo mientras le estiraba la mano con un papel donde tenía anotados los datos._

_-Muchas gracias.-_

_-No hay de que.- _

_Sakura tomo camino rumbo a casa de Eriol que, según la dirección que le dio Tomoyo, se encontraba apenas a unas cuadras. Cuando se encontró frente a la gran mansión se quedo un poco asombrada, era un poco más grande que la de Tomoyo, con amplios jardines y de varios pisos, Toco un par de veces el timbre y luego de unos segundos abrió una muchacha, tal vez familiar de Eriol por que no usaba ningún uniforme._

_-Hola.-_

_-Hola.-_

_-¿Se te ofrece algo?-_

_-Si… busco a Eriol Hiragizawa.-_

_-¿Eres su novia verdad?, Hacen realmente una linda pareja. Hay por dios pero que buen gusto tiene Eriol, eres preciosa la ver…_

_- Yo no… no soy novia, soy una compañera. -_

_-Que decepción. Y yo que pensé que el ya había sentado cabeza, con alguien como tú, ¿quién no lo haría?... ¡Yo ya me había ilusionado!- Realmente se veía afectada, parecía que estaba a punto de soltar las lagrimas, a Sakura no le gustaba ver a nadie así. – Bueno, pero pasa no te quedes ahí, me llamo Naruku, mucho gusto. -La rapidez con la que se recupero de su tristeza casi hace que Sakura se cayera._

_-Sakura Kinomoto.- _

_Sakura entró a la casa junto con la joven, si por fuera la casa se veía enorme, por dentro lo era aun más. Naruku le señalo un sillón en el cual ella se sentó, minutos después bajo con una bandeja con te para dos personas._

_-Hola Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo con las cartas?-_

_-No, de hecho vengo a preguntarte sobre Li, ¿Pero que tienen que ver las cartas?-_

_-No nada, olvídalo ¿Qué quieres saber sobre Shaoran? -_

_Ella quedo con la duda de por qué pregunto por ellas, ni siquiera las había mencionado, por eso le resulto extraño que el pensara que se trataba de las cartas._

_-Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre el.- _

_-¿Qué es todo?-_

_-Todo.- _

_-Está bien, pero si tienes algo que preguntarle yo tengo su dirección.- _

_-Gracias, también la quiero, pero primero quiero saber lo que tú sabes sobre el.- _

_**Fin del flashback**_

Justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió dejando ver a un Li algo adormilado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Tengo que hablar con usted.-

-¿_Usted?, oh por dios, entonces no fue un sueño, realmente paso, Nota: Jamás vuelvas a consumir demasiado alcohol Shaoran_.- Lo que él creyó que fue un tipo de sueño, resulto ser demasiado real. El jamás se acuesta con nadie en la primera cita, va en contra de su moral. Gracias a dios que pudo controlarse y no paso de… bueno pues, de eso. –Pasa.-

-Bueno, lo que tenía que preguntarle es…-

-Haruka esto, yo consumí demasiado alcohol, jamás me comportaría así en mis 5 sentidos, tenlo por seguro, nunca quise faltarte al respeto yo…-

-¿Cómo te comportaste ayer?—

-_ No recuerdo que ella haya bebido ¿Sera que sufre de amnesia o alguna enfermedad con relación a su memoria?- _Ya sabes, de que casi, ¿De verdad tengo que decirlo? Ya lo sabes y no veo al caso...

-Dilo, Por favor.- Shaoran es una persona de voluntad fuerte, pero al ver los ojos de **"**Haruka**"** No pudo resistirse, se veían tan limpios, tan puros, con tanta dulzura que tiro a un lado su autocontrol y su timidez, que se fue acercando lentamente a su rostro.- Me gustas, me gustas mucho.- Y después de eso la beso, un beso dulce, tranquilo, muy distinto al de la noche pasada. Ella se quedo tiesa, al parecer en shock, Mientras más segundos pasaban, más le gustaba ese sabor dulce a Shaoran, por lo que trato de elevar ese beso, pero no se esperaba que ella se levantara bruscamente y le diera una tremenda bofetada que le dejo marcada la mano en toda su mejilla.

-Haruka, perdón… yo—

-Solo te voy a decir dos cosas; 1) Jamás vuelvas a besarme y 2) No soy Haruka.-

-Entonces…-_No puede ser, ¿Qué hice? nada más y nada menos le dijiste a Sakura Kinomoto que casi te acostabas con su hermana y para terminar le diste un beso, ella jamás seria de mi tipo, es demasiado inocente, sin experiencia y muy aniñada_. -Un ruido lo despertó de sus pensamientos, fue la puerta que azoto Kinomoto al salir del apartamento.- _Pero con todo eso, bien que te gusto_.- Dijo una vos en su interior.

-¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Jamás saldría con alguien como Kinomoto!-

Eso estaba por verse…

**Continuara…**

_N/A:oowww termine el 4 capitulo de mi 1 historia, estoy feliz, por poco y no actualizo a tiempo pero pues me dije a mi misma que tenía que terminarlo en la fecha que dije, y helo aquí, tal vez no sea muy bueno, pero puse mi mayor esfuerzo ._

_Al parecer la fuerza de voluntad de Mi Shaoran no es tan fuerte, ya que no le costó mucho hacerla un lado 2 veces._

_¿No que no? En un lindo reviews dijeron que obviamente seria un txt, pero no, __**con mi cabeza no se sabe**__, de hecho ni siquiera yo sé si quiero un TxT o un TxE, las dos parejas me gustan, pero pues todavía no me decido._

_Bueno me voy. Muchas gracias por sus reviews : )_

_Nos leemos luego…_


	5. la mision

**Aviso:** Desde hoy empiezo con otro modo de narración, va a ser según el punto de vista de cada persona, Pensaba poner la aclaración en mis notas, pero para que no haya confusión con la historia, Decidí que era mejor ponerlo antes de que empiecen a leer. Nos leemos abajo!

**Sakura**

_-no, no por favor, entiende que no soy ella, no quiero que me utilices como su remplazo, ¡por qué no lo soy, entiéndelo de una vez!-_

_-Sakura, tú no eres ningún remplazo, a la que quiero es a ti, ¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo?-_

_-es que, ¡Me haces daño!, nunca te entiendo, a veces creo que la amas a ella, pero…-_

_-¿Pero qué?-_

_-¿Qué es lo que sientes por mi hermana?-_

_-¿Por Haruka?_

_-Si, por ella-_

_-La verdad es que…-_

_-¡Ves!, Tu solamente me estas utilizando, de seguro la amas y yo solo soy una simple distracción, alguien igual a ella, que te sirve para recordarla constantemente y yo…_

_-Shh!, No digas nada Sakura, solo quiero que tengas claro que te amo, a ti y a nadie más-_

_-Pero es que…-_

_-Ya no hables por favor, no tengas dudas- él lo decía con tanta seguridad, que me costaba demasiado no creerle – Entiéndelo ¡Te Amo!, nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así, es algo tan distinto, tengo que admitirlo ¡Me asusta esto que estoy sintiendo!, pero, a la vez me alegra que seas tú mi persona especial.-_

_De un segundo a otra el ya estaba frente mío, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando él se empezó a acercar tan peligrosamente a mis labios, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse, siempre que lo veo tan de cerca siento algo extraño en mi estomago, no mariposas, algo mucho más potente, que hace que pierda mis fuerzas._

_-Ahora es tu turno de que me digas que es lo que sientes, ¿No crees?-_

_-La verdad es que desde el momento que te vi sentí algo…, siempre he sabido que te amo S…-_

_-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-_

_-¿_Sakurita?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿te encuentras bien?- oh por dios, ¿tan ruidosa fui?, Kero se ve realmente preocupado –De hecho si fuiste muy ruidosa Sakurita-

-Hoe, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no leas mi mente?, ¡Auch!, me dolió la caída-

-Está bien, está bien, pero… ¿Por qué gritaste tan escandalosamente? –

-¿Qué porque grite?, Bueno es que… yo… emm- ¿por qué Kero será tan preguntón?, La verdad, no pienso decirle naaaada sobre mi extraño sueño con ese chico, ¿Qué pensaría de mi?, oh no, siento mi cara arder, que no lo note, que no lo note…

-¿Sakura?, ¿estás bien?, Mmm de seguro tienes fiebre-

-¿eh? digo, si, si, ¡achu!, ¡achu!, Me siento terrible, tráeme algo por favor-

-¡Voy volando!-

Uff, que bueno que kero me creyó, tengo que admitir que me sentí mal de haberle mentido, nunca lo hago pero no tuve otra opción, si seguía en esta recamara me hubiera puesto más nerviosa y kero no se hubiera quedado callado, todo lo contrario, me sometería a un largo interrogatorio. Pero… ¿Qué fue ese sueño?, se veía tan real, me pregunto quién era ese chico, lo único que recuerdo es su voz, pero ¿Dónde la he escuchado?

-¡Ya llegue!, aquí esta-

-¿Qué es?-

-Pues que más puede ser ¡tu medicina!-

-¿M-medicina?- La medicina para la fiebre nunca me ha gustado, y aparte, si me la tomo, tal vez me haga daño, nunca es bueno tomar medicina si no estás enfermo, ¿Qué tal si me enfermo de verdad?, no no no, no me la voy a tomar.

-Aja, tómatela-

-sabes, ya no me siento tan mal-

-Mmm, no te creo, tómatela- Kero se veía realmente decidido a que me la tomara, y él es muy necio.

-es enserio, ya me alivie-

-Está bien-Cuando kero bajo la medicina pensé que ya se había rendido, pero en un acto rápido metió la cuchara en mi boca, el sabor era horrible, nadie en su sano juicio tomaría esa cosa –Ahora si te vas a aliviar-

**Tomoyo**

¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué pasa con Touya?, ¿No se suponía que estaba enamorada de el?, Pero es que… ¿Qué me pasa con Eriol?, Tengo muchas preguntas y casi ninguna respuesta, toda mi vida he estado enamorada de Touya, y lo sigo estando, pero es que desde que llego Eriol no se qué me pasa, tengo muy poco de conocerlo pero hay algo en el que lo hace diferente a los demás que…

_Ring!!!... Ring!!!..._

-¿Si? Habla Daidouji-

_-Hola Tomoyo, soy Sakura-_

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? te oigo algo diferente-

_-Bueno para eso te llamaba, necesito hablar con alguien y quien mejor que mi prima-_

-Sabes que siempre estaré aquí cuanto me necesites-

_-Me gustaría hablar en persona, ¿podrías venir?-_

-Está bien, estaba confeccionándote unos vestidos, pero pueden esperar- Seguramente Sakura tendrá una sonrisa nerviosa, sé que mis diseños le gustan, pero nunca está muy cómoda cuando los hago, siempre dice que no debí de molestarme, pero a mí me satisface mucho hacerlos.

_-¿En cuánto tiempo llegas?-_

-Te veo en 15 minutos-

_-Te estaré esperando-_

-Nos vemos-

Cuando Sakura colgó no pude evitar pensar que seguramente Touya estaría ahí, después de todo es su casa, pero bueno, no puedo evitarlo toda la vida, A veces siento que él me quiere, en ciertas ocasiones se comporta muy dulce conmigo…Pero ya que pienso en dulces, tal vez sería bueno llevarle algo a Kerberos, Siempre disfruta de mis postres y Sakura también.

El camino a casa de Sakura es algo largo, pero me fascina caminar por esos rumbos, mis guardaespaldas se ofrecieron a llevarme, logre convencerlas de que podía irme yo sola, ir en automóvil no es lo mismo, ya que no disfrutas de los caminos repletos de flores que caen de los arboles, ¡me relajan tanto!, y aparte es una buena inspiración para algunos de mis diseños.

_Ding dong!! Ding dong!!_

-H-hola Touya-

-Pasa-

-¿Sakura Está en su recamara?-

-No-

-¿en la cocina?-

-No-

-¿En el jardín?-

-No-

Realmente empezaba a exasperarme, ¿tanto le cuesta decirme en qué lugar de la casa está Sakura?, Mejor dejo de darle vueltas al asunto y le pregunto directamente -¿me puedes decir en donde está Sakura?-

-No está-

-¿eeh?-

-Salió, me dijo que te dijera que la disculparas pero que olvido hacer algo muy importante-

-¿Se puede saber qué?-

-Un trabajo escolar, si gustas puedes esperarla, no tardara mucho—

-¿eso te dijo ella?-

-No, yo lo supongo-

-¿se puede saber qué te pasa?-

-nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-ES que nunca te comportas así conmigo-

-estoy igual que siempre-

-¡no es verdad!, No es verdad- otra palabra más de Touya y empiezo a llorar, no aguanto su indiferencia, ¿acaso hice algo malo?, Si él no me lo dice nunca lo sabré.

-Tomoyo… yo… Lo siento, soy un bruto- Touya lo dijo mas para sí mismo que para mi

-No eres un bruto, enserio solo no sabes expresarte-

-¿expresarme?, ¿a qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, pues que tienes miedo de decir las cosas de frente y por eso actúas así-

-Parece que me conoces muy bien-

-Eee, yo…, lo que pasa es que es algo que se nota-

-Enserio, nadie me lo había dicho-

-Tal vez no se atrevían por…-

-Por mi carácter, lo sé-

-Sabes Touya, tu siempre te me has hecho muy interesante- El estaba demasiado cerca de mí, nunca había visto sus ojos de tan de cerca, son realmente hermosos, demostraban valentía, fuerza, protección y un sinfín de cosas más, jamás me cansaría de verlos.

-Lo mismo digo de ti-Ahora si Touya está a menos de 5 centímetros de mi cara, Sera mi imaginación o el ve demasiado mis labios, ¿se cumplirá por fin uno de mis mas grandes deseos?, solo un beso, es lo único que quiero _por ahora _

_-_Touya…-

-¡Hermano!, ¡ábreme la puerta!-

El estruendoso grito de Sakura izo que pegáramos un gran brinco, haciendo que cada uno quedáramos en una de las esquinas del sillón, separados lo más posible el uno del otro. Como Sakura seguía gritando Touya se levanto lo más rápidamente posible a abrirle. Bueno, Si Sakura hubiera llegado unos segundos después seguramente hubiera pasado, Pero se desperdicio la oportunidad, ahora tendré que ver si se presenta otra.

**Sakura**

Al llegar a casa tuve que tocar la puerta, ya que se me olvidaron las llaves, Cuando entre vi a Touya realmente molesto, cualquiera que lo viera así le tendría pavor. Tomoyo parecía ausente, sentada en el sillón observando hacia la nada, perdida en su propio mundo, iba a despertarla de su sueño, pero mi hermano se me adelanto, Me dijo en un tono de voz exageradamente alto que la cena estaba preparada y así sin más salió de la casa, Tomoyo simplemente lo siguió con la mirada y se levanto del sofá.

-¿Tenias algo que decirme?-

-Yo creo que tú eres la que tiene que contarme algunas cosas-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-como que fue lo que paso aquí en casa- Observe un largo rato a los alrededores tratando de ver algún indicio de guerra entre Haruka y Kero, Pero al parecer, Haruka no se encontraba, después de observar un rato mas pude ver a kero escondido entre unas flores que se encontraban en un mueble que conecta la cocina con la sala.

-Sakura, esto…,-

-¿Kero?, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí escondido?-

-¡¿KERO?!, ¡¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?!- Tomoyo palideció en un instante, se le veía muy alterada, Kero simplemente después de un segundo de observarla fijamente empezó a reír desenfrenadamente, se revolcaba en el piso y cada tanto se limpiaba una lagrimita.

-JAJAJ, ¡No lo puedo creer!, jajá… Tomoyo… ¡Touya!, jajajaj-

Empezó a decir un sinfín de incoherencias como "beso, hermano, Sakurita, la pequeña Tomoyo, interesante" y muchísimas cosas más que no entendía. Cuando estuvo a punto de decir una frase coherente Tomoyo le tapo la boca con un solo dedo y lo llevo a la cocina, estuvieron ahí por un par de minutos, Cuando kero salió de la cocina tenía una enorme sonrisa y Tomoyo parecía más tranquila, pero ¿De qué hablarían esos dos?

-¿Tomoyo?-

-Dime Sakura-

-¿De qué hablaron?-

-De nada importante Sakura, nada importante-

La cara que puso Tomoyo hiso que no quisiera preguntarle nada mas, cuando se pone así, llega a darme realmente miedo.

-Vamos a tu recamara-

-Está bien-

Cuando entramos a mi recamara sentí algo extraño, algo así como un presentimiento, pero no quise hacerle caso.

-Sakura, tengo algo que confesarte, necesito decirlo, desahogarme con alguien, pero… vine aquí porque tú querías que te escuchara y eso voy a hacer, lo mío no es tan importante-

-Sabes… No recuerdo lo que quería decirte, cuéntamelo tú-

-Lo que pasa es que estoy enamorada-

-¿enamo qué?

-Enamorada-

-¿¡enserio!?, ¿¡de quien!?-

-Estoy enamorada de T… ¿Qué es eso?-

Voltee rápidamente a donde señalaba Tomoyo, de mi libro de cartas emanaba una gran luz, era difícil verlo, ya que la luz me segaba casi por completo. Luego de unos segundos la luz desapareció y con eso empezó a correr un fuerte viento por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No lo sé Tomoyo, no tengo idea-i la verdad era esa, no sé qué paso para que viento se haya soltado. Kero entro volando a la habitación, parecía asustado, iba a preguntarle pero instantáneamente me grito que abriera la llave y así lo hice.

**Shaoran**

Llevo raro pensando en lo mismo, ¿para qué nos mandaron aquí si no hay señales de nada?, apenas llevamos uno semana aquí y ya me canse de esta horrible misión, Eriol parece disfrutarla, se ha llevado bastante bien con Daidouji, y yo, simplemente me la he pasado de lo más aburrido, desde el incidente con Kinomoto Haruka ya no me habla, seguramente su hermana fue de lo mas chismosa y le dijo sobre el "beso" que le di por error, todavía sigo pensando en eso, ¿Cómo fue posible que por un segundo me gustara la aniñada de Kinomoto?, es tan niña que me cuesta creer que tenga 18, yo le calcularía unos 13 o 14, y no por el físico, claro que no, sino por su forma de actuar, es tan…

_Ring!!!... Ring!!!..._

-¿Qué pasa Eriol?-

_-no me digas que no lo sentiste-_

-¿sentir qué?-

_-al parecer estabas muy distraído_- Le iba a alegar el por qué se metía en mi vida pero ni siquiera me dejo por que siguió hablando- _Ya ocurrió, se libero la primera carta_-

-¿Hace cuanto?-

_-Unos pocos segundos, te veo haya, ¡Apresúrate!-_

Genial, ahora tengo que ir a la casa de Kinomoto, lo único bueno es que ya ha empezado, aunque no sé si eso sea bueno.

Al llegar a casa de Kinomoto lo primero que hice fue ver si aún seguía la carta liberada, y claramente pude sentir que seguía ay, posiblemente seguían luchando con ella. La puerta estaba abierta así que solamente entre y subí las escaleras rápidamente, si no detenían a esa carta liberaría a las demás y eso si sería un verdadero peligro para Kinomoto.

Entre a su cuarto y realmente estaba hecho un desastre, Daidouji se encontraba atrás de Kerberos, al parecer estaban intentado atraparla ya que El peluche estaba en su forma original y Kinomoto sostenía el báculo rosado.

-¿Qué hacen?-

-¿estás ciego o qué? –Cuando les pregunte eso me refería a por que seguían luchando con ella

-¿Li?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Usa a sombra-

-¿a sombra?, ¿para qué?, no le veo el caso-

-hazle caso Sakura, tiene razón-

-Me extraña que siendo la bestia del sello no hallas podido pensar en utilizar a sombra-

-Solo utilízala Sakura-

-está bien ¡sombra!-

Cuando Kinomoto libero a sombra, esta se fue directamente a donde provenían todas esas ráfagas de viento y formo algo como una caja que encarcelo a la fugitiva carta, con esto Sakura pudo atraparla.

-Kero, ¿Por qué se libero la carta?-

-No lo sé-

-Yo se los puedo explicar-

Ya se me había hecho raro que Eriol no llegara y como siempre con su típica entrada tipo película de terror, cuando el hablo todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a él y Eriol puso la expresión de "Yo sé algo que tú no sabes", como detesto cuando se pone así.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- No me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Tomoyo, se había quedado tan callado que no la percibí.

-Alguien o algo está haciendo que las cartas se revelen-

-no puede ser, Sakurita ya es dueña de todas las cartas-

-Lo sé, pero ese alguien hace que la carta pierda conciencia de que tiene dueño, es algo así como hipnotizarlas-

-¿y cómo puede hacer eso?-

-con algún objeto mágico, ¿no han visto algo nuevo estos días?-

Todos volteamos a ver a Kinomoto, se le ve preocupada, demasiado pensativa, Kerberos era el que estaba preguntado, cuando la más preocupada debía ser Kinomoto, tal vez estaba meditando, tratando de recordar, estaba abriendo la boca cuando…

-¡Sakura!- Haruka entro repentinamente al cuarto de Kinomoto, tal parece que acababa de llegar, se veía agitada, y aparte, si hubiera estado desde hace tiempo, hubiera estado en el cuarto cuando llegue.-¿hicieron fiesta o porque están reunidos y ay tanto desorden?-

-Yo creo que mejor continuamos otro día- Eriol tiene bastante razón, con la llegada de Haruka sería mejor continuar con esta **"**reunión**"** otro día

-¿continuar qué?-

-Nada que te interese _víbora- _Esto último el peluche lo había dicho en un tono bajo, pero no tanto como para que no lo escucháramos.

-¡repite lo que dijiste!-

-Nos vamos retirando-

-Shaoran espera, necesito hablar contigo- Vaya, después de una semana de la ley del hielo por fin me estaba hablando.

-vamos-

**Sakura**

El desastre que dejo la escapada de viento lo limpiamos entre Tomoyo y yo, Eriol sea había ofrecido pero como vi que Tomoyo no estaba muy convencida mejor le dije que nosotras lo haríamos, el no lo tomo a mal, solo miro a Tomoyo y se fue. Li todavía no se iba, seguía en la sala platicando con Haruka, ella tuvo suerte de que no estuviera Touya porque si no… Mejor ni siquiera lo pienso, no vale la pena, Kero ni siquiera se preocupo por ayudar, en cuanto Tomoyo menciono el pastel salió volando a la cocina.

-Hola-

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en la cocina pequeño kero?-

-es verdad, tu no tardes ni 10 minutos en acabarte un pastel, ¿que isiste los otros20 minutos?-

-¿Sabes?, se me daría muy bien trabajar de periodista.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, es que soy perfecto para escuchar cosas importantes, soy pequeño, silencioso y tengo un muy buen oído, ¿no crees Tomoyo?- Tomoyo se puso sumamente nerviosa, en lo que va del día, ya iban dos veces que se ponía pálida y dos segundos después parecía un semáforo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tomoyo?, y ¿de qué estás hablando con eso de periodista?-

-Lo que pasa es que acabo de terminar de escuchar una conversación entre el mocoso y la gemela malvada.-

-¿ahora es gemela malvada?-

-Bueno, como quieras llamarle-

-¿Y de que se trato esa conversación?-

-Bueno Tomoyito, omitiendo detalles que no creo que quieran saber, La gemela malvada y el mocoso están saliendo, no como novios, sino como algo que se acerca a una pareja, pero que no lo es-

Cuando kero dijo eso sentí algo en mi estomago y corazón, como si los estuvieran estrujando.

-¿Y ellos saben que los escuchaste?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!, este día si que ha sido muy provechoso, me he enterado de algunas cosillas interesantes, ¿tú qué opinas Tomoyo?-

¿Qué trae kero contra Tomoyo?, han estado muy extraños. Pero… ¿a mí que me pasa?, ¿Qué pasa con las cartas?, pero más importante ¿Qué fue esa sensación que experimente?

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A:**_ _awww! Termine el 5 capitulo de mi 1 historia, perdón por el retraso, pero como recompensa esforcé mas a mi pobre mente y lo hice el doble de largo que suelo hacerlo, debo admitir que me costó trabajo, pero lo hice. La historia la iba a subir ayer, ¡pero el maldito internet nada que funcionaba!…_

_Tengo que decirles algo:_

_Es muy probable que no actualice por un tiempo, no es nada seguro pero cabe la posibilidad_

_Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias o cualquier otra cosa que quieran decir, por medio de un lindo review ¡Muchas gracias por lo que me dejaron!, al principio pensé que esta historia no iba gustar por lo nada experimentada que soy para escribir, pero si les gusto a unas personitas…_

_NOS LEEMOS LUEGO!_


	6. Confusion

**Sakura**

Por primera vez en toda mi vida me había despertado antes que empezaran a sonar los despertadores, como tenía más o menos unas 2 horas para hacer lo que necesitaba me tome un tiempo para meditar, después de lo dicho por Eriol hace unos días, todavía no cabía en mi cabeza el hecho de que las cartas fueran a liberarse ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Si se suponía que ya soy dueña de todas las cartas ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tenga más control en ellas que yo? Después de todo, todas ellas son mis amigas y no puedo creer que en algún momento vayan a atacarme a mí y posiblemente a mis seres queridos.

Tengo muy claro que yo no soy para nada fuerte y mucho menos valiente, también se que todavía no tengo un nivel de magia alto, así que se me hará extremadamente difícil volver a capturar las cartas que se liberen, tendré que luchar muy duro, pero aun así tengo la esperanza de que siempre todo estará bien… Pase lo que pase…

— ¿Sakurita? —

— ¿Qué pasa kero? —

—No, nada, es que se me hizo muy extraño verte despierta a esta hora ¿No pudiste dormir? — La verdad es que entiendo perfectamente a Kero, no es para nada común ver que me levante temprano, y seguramente está preocupado por mí, ya que desde esa platica no he sido yo misma.

—No es nada de eso, no te preocupes, solamente me desperté por que anoche me dormí temprano y ya no tenía más sueño. —

— ¿Estás segura? —

—Si… todavía falta algo de tiempo para que suenen los despertadores, duérmete otro rato. —

—Está bien… Oye se me olvidaba, ayer vi a Eriol y me dijo que tenía algo que comunicarte. —

— ¿A mí? —

—Si, ese Eriol me parece algo extraño ¿No lo crees?—

Me desconcertó un poco el hecho de que Eriol quisiera "comunicarme" algo, nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos y si algo tenía que decirme me lo hubiera dicho esa misma mañana ya que lo había visto en casa de Tomoyo, donde ella nos había citado con el motivo de que estaba aburrida al igual que nosotros, pero bueno, de seguro algo le había ocurrido en el transcurso del día.

**¿...?**

— ¿Amo? —

—Dime. —

— ¿Cuándo se va a enterar la dueña de las cartas?—

— ¿A qué te refieres con enterar? —

—Ya sabe, lo que está ocurriendo con las cartas y eso. —

— ¿Sabes? Todavía no sé si es el tiempo indicado, tal vez deba esperar. —

—Bueno, puede que si sea lo más conveniente, la dueña aun no tiene el poder suficiente.

—De eso se encargara Shaoran Li. —

— ¿En qué forma? —

—No te apresures. Pronto lo sabrás, posiblemente muy pronto...—

**Sakura**

— ¡Estoy realmente exhausta, Tomoyo!— Cualquiera diría que después de 2 horas de clase de deportes todos estaríamos completamente cansados y empapados en nuestro sudor, pero Tomoyo jamás termina cansada, no corre demasiado rápido, corre a una velocidad normal, pero aun así ni siquiera se le ve una sola gota de sudor en su pálida cara, siempre le he preguntado cómo es posible eso, y ella solamente me dice "es algo genético"

—Y con buena razón lo estas, ¡Li te dio una muy buena batalla en la pista de obstáculos!—

¡Y vaya que Li si corre!, La mayoría de la veces yo soy la que gana en ese tipo de competencia, pero como dijo Tomoyo, el también resulto ser muy buen contrincante.

—Tomoyo ¿No has visto a Eriol?—

—Si, creo que lo vi en los bebederos, ¿Pero pasa al…?—

En el mismo instante en que Tomoyo dijo bebederos, empecé a correr hacia ellos, ni siquiera le di tiempo a ella de reaccionar. Desde lejos alcanzo a ver a Eriol, tengo muchas dudas, y siempre que trato de abordar el tema, me dice que después con más tranquilidad lo hablaremos, pero ya me estoy cansando, así que en este mismo momento el tendrá que contestar mis dudas

— ¡Eriol!—

Después de mi estruendoso grito, Eriol empezó a ver confundido hacia los lados y cuando vio de donde provenía la voz, ósea de mí, simplemente sonrió y empezó a caminar tranquilamente a mi dirección.

— ¿Pasa algo Sakura? —

—Bueno, pues me gustaría que habláramos. —

— ¿Sobre qué? —

—Ya sabes sobre que, no alarguemos más las cosas, quiero respuestas y las quiero ya. —

¡Wow! Le hable a Eriol de una forma tan autoritaria, que me sorprendí a mí misma, normalmente no soy para nada así, pero el no saber nada con detalle sobre ese asunto de las cartas me tiene muy preocupada y el simplemente no quiere cooperar en nada.

—Tienes razón, yo creo que ya es hora de que sepas todo…—

¿Eriol acaba de decirme que ya me contara todo? ¡Si! Me es inevitable no esbozar una gran sonrisa, estoy que salto de la emoción, incluso podría bésalo… Bueno, lo de besarlo es una exageración, pero aun así estoy emocionadísima.

—…Pero, te lo diré en la tarde, iré a tu casa a eso de las 7 ¡Nos vemos!—

En cuanto dijo lo último, se echo a correr a las regaderas, de golpe se me bajo toda la emoción, yo creía que en ese mismo instante me iba a decir todo, pero bueno, por lo menos me va a decir, solo tengo que esperar una cuantas horas.

Sera mejor que me corra a los vestidores, no vaya a ser que se me haga tarde.

—Sakura, ven aquí. Necesito que me preses el brocho. —

— ¿Brocho? ¿De qué hablas? —

—De ese… el que te dio el peluche… el de la figura rara. —

Haruka está demasiado rara ¿Desde cuándo me pide mis cosas? y lo más extraño es que me pida algo que me dio kero.

—Lo tengo en mi bolso ¿Pero para que lo quieres? —

—Es que me entere de que el color preferido de Shaorancito es el ámbar, y yo no tengo absolutamente nada de ese color. — Dijo poniendo una carda de angustiada, que hasta tristeza da.

—Está bien, tómalo de mi mochila, está en la bolsa pequeña. —

— ¡Luego te lo doy! —Me grito mientras se iba, seguramente a encontrarse con Li.

Tal parece que Haruka está muy enamorada de él, nunca, en toda mi vida, la había visto así.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

— ¡Por fin! — Dijo Chiharu tirándose en el césped, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, siempre lleva dos Trenzas, es muy amable, a veces un poco ruda, desde el kínder está enamorada de un chico llamado Yamazaki, también compañero nuestro. Ella junto con Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo y yo somos muy buenas amigas y siempre que podemos, estamos juntas.

— ¿Qué tal si salimos a alguna parte? Con eso de que tenemos las 3 clases siguientes libres, podemos hacer algo. — Rika tenía razón, por alguna extraña razón, los maestros decidieron dejarnos ir a todo el grupo.

—Sakura ¿Y si vamos a tu casa? Esta sola ¿No? — Es verdad, mi casa está absolutamente sola, con excepción de kero claro. Mis padres se fueron a una segunda luna de miel y Touya salió a no sé donde con quien sabe quién.

—Sí, es buena idea, hace tiempo que no platicamos como debe ser. —

—Bueno, pues ¡Vámonos! — Dijo Tomoyo muy entusiasmada.

Todas emprendimos camino a mi casa, el camino no es largo así que tardamos menos de 8 minutos en llegar, cuando llegamos a casa hice un ruido con las llaves para alertar a kero, por lo que Tomoyo me sonrió de forma cómplice.

—Pasen, están en su casa, ¿Quieren algo?—

Todas negaron, así que mejor nos dirigimos a mi habitación, ahí podemos platicar más cómodamente, no vaya a ser que llegue Touya y escuche de lo que hablamos.

—Chicas, tengo algo que decirles. —

Rika fue la primera en hablar, al parecer está muy entusiasmada.

— ¿De qué se trata? —

—De un chico. —

— ¿Conocido? —

—Si. —

— ¿Apuesto? —

—Por supuesto. —

Siempre que de chicos hablamos, es como una regla hacerle un interrogatorio sobre el a la persona involucrada, lo hacemos para saber acerca del chico y ver que tal esta.

—Entonces, suelta el nombre. —

—Li… Shaoran Li. —

¿Dijo Li? Yo creo que si, por que todas nos quedamos completamente silenciosas, ante la sola mención de él, sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo, de hecho, la misma sensación de hace unos días.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —

—De hecho, desde que entro me pareció muy lindo, y pues… No sé, me gusta demasiado. —

De nuevo volvió a reinar el silencio en mi habitación, y el silencio no era porque desaprobáramos a Li, si no porque ya todas sabíamos lo que pasaba entre Haruka y el. Al parecer nos habíamos olvidado de comentarle a Rika, por que el día que se los dije a mis amigas, ella no había asistido a clases, y por lo tanto, no tenía idea de nada.

— ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo malo con Li? —

—Bueno, tenemos algo que decirte…—

**Shaoran**

Me siento exhausto, me duele todo el cuerpo, la clase de deportes fue muy dura, hace mucho tiempo que no hacia actividades físicas, por lo tanto, tengo que admitir que perdí un poco de mi gran condición, tuve que esforzarme mucho en la carreras, no iba a perder contra Kinomoto, a mi una niñita no es capaz de vencerme.

— ¡Shaorancito! — Indudablemente es Haruka la que me llama, nadie, nadie a demás de ella me llama de esa forma.

—Dime. —

—Vamos a salir mañana, ¿Sí o no? —

—Claro. —

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos en el parque, ese del pingüinote, a eso de las cinco. No vayas a ir de negro ni de blanco, mucho menos de verde, quiero colores alegres ¿Entendiste? —

— ¿Sí?—

Me sorprende la forma de ser de Haruka, es todo lo contrario a mí, no nos encuentro parecido alguno. En los días que hemos estado saliendo (casi todos los días) ella es la que me lleva, ella escoge los lugares, lo que vamos a comer, como vamos a bailar, en fin, casi todo, lo único que le faltaba era decirme que ropa debo ponerme, pero ya está empezando a hacerlo. No puedo creer que me haya prohibido el verde, ¡El verde! ¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¡Ese es mi color favorito!

—Nos vemos osito. Ven acá y dame un beso. —

—Adiós. —

¿Osito? ¿Ahora va a llamarme osito? Definitivamente me va a costar acostumbrarme a eso.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

Mi departamento es el mejor lugar que pueda existir sobre la tierra, aquí puedo hacer lo que se me plazca, esta todo lo que necesito, tv de pantalla plana, un súper estéreo, una cama realmente cómoda, cuarto de juegos, una cocina que tiene de todo, incluso tengo una cocinera que viene y me prepara unos deliciosos platillos. Es extremadamente espacioso para una sola persona, aunque bueno, no me afecta en lo más mínimo estar más solo que una flor en el desierto, tal vez si en algunas ocasiones, pero la mayoría de las veces no me importa.

El silencio me relaja tanto…

Esto sí es el paraíso…

— ¿Pero qué rayos? —

Mi momento de tranquilidad se esfumo… Si no quiero que esa cosa infernal llamado teléfono siga sonando, será mejor que lo conteste de una buena vez.

—_Necesito que estés alerta. —_

— ¿Eriol? ¿A qué te refieres con alerta? —

—_A que estés muy atento a tu alrededor. —_

—No entiendo de que fregados estás hablando, explícamelo p…—

—_Nos vemos, Adiós. —_

— ¿Adiós? Nada de eso… Eriol... ¿Eriol?… ¡Eriol! —

**Sakura**

—Por fin se fueron, ¿Qué tanto hacían Sakurita? —

—Solamente estábamos charlando Kero. —

—Para solamente estar charlando sí que duraron mucho. —

—Es que ya teníamos tiempo sin hablar. —

Como dice Kero, si que tardamos mucho. Después de haberle explicado a Rika el hecho de que Haruka y Li están saliendo, le fue imposible a ella ocultar su desilusión, entre todas estábamos tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, diciéndole cosas como que hay muchos más peces en el agua y cosas así, como vimos que no estaba dando resultados, optamos por cambiar de tema y eso si dio resultado, ya que hablamos de cosas que a ella le gustan.

Me sentí mucho mejor cuando empezó a hablar alegremente sobre sus experiencias y gustos, pero también sentí culpable por que cuando ella cambio su expresión lo único que pensé fue que Li tenía una pretendiente menos. Es algo extraño en mí, nunca me había pensado de esa manera en un chico.

—Quizá me este apresurando un poco. —

— ¿Apresurándote en que Sakurita? —

No puedo creer que lo haya dicho en voz alta.

¿Cómo pude perderme en mis pensamientos?

—No, en nada. — Le conteste lo más rápidamente posible

—No tienes porque…—

¡Y me salvo la campana!

— ¡Voy a abrir! —

— ¡Sakura!—

Al ir bajando las escaleras, pude oír el estruendoso grito de kero, de verdad que le voy a dar una gran abraso a la persona que me haya salvado de semejante…

— ¿Li? Si vienes a buscar a Haruka no está, salió de compras y no sé a qué horas regresara. —

—No vine a buscarla a ella, sino a ti. —

¿Shaoran Li viene a buscarme a mí?, ¿Sera que Eriol no podrá venir y lo manda a él? No creo, todavía falta una rato para las 7.

—Bueno pues, dime que necesitas y… —

Antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar mi frase, Li ya se encamina a las escaleras, ¿A qué hora fue que entro a la casa?, ni me di cuenta.

— ¿Vienes o no? — Me dijo mientras se paraba en medio de las escaleras, dirigiéndome la mirada más fría que en toda mi vida me habían dado.

—Esto... Si —

Al parecer Li tiene prisa, ya que va corriendo en las escaleras.

—Fuera. — Le dijo a kero, sin expresar sentimiento alguno.

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? —

—Dije fuera. —

No tuvo que decir otra palabra para que Kero saliera inmediatamente de la habitación, no muy contento por cierto.

¡Eso sí que es ser una persona fría!

Tan fría, que… hasta da miedo.

—Bueno, ¿Qué me querías decir? —

—Siéntate. —

—No, así estoy bien…—

— ¡Que te sientes! —

El tono de voz que uso, esta por demás decir que era aterrador y autoritario, así que para no hacerla de malas, mejor le hago caso y no le discuto.

—Bueno, si insistes. —

—Quiero que sepas algunas cosas. — Dijo bajando un poco el tono de voz.

— ¿Qué cosas? —Pregunte tímidamente, más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿no?

—Sobre mis sentimientos. —

—La verdad, a mi no me tienes que explicar nada, por mi está bien que salgas con Haruka, no tengo ningún problema, con el que si tendrías que hablar seria con Touya, ya que…—

—No hablo de Haruka. —

Cuando dijo que no eran sentimientos hacia Haruka, no pude pensar en otra cosa.

—Entonces… ¡Sientes cosas por otra persona! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que la engañes y tengas el descaro de venírmelo a decir? Podrías por lo menos decírselo de frente y no mandarme a mí, Yo no te voy a…—

— ¿Puedes dejarme hablar? —

Me siento diminuta frente a él, nunca en mi vida me habían hablado de esa manera, tal vez lo desespere o algo así ¿Pero cómo quiere que reaccione ante esa declaración?

— ¡No estoy engañando a Haruka! Es solo que amo a otra persona y, quiero que sepas que esa persona… Eres tú. —

Decir que me he quedado en shock es poco, ¿Me dijo lo que creo?

— ¿Qué sientes que por quien? — Es obvio que estoy totalmente confundida.

—Ya te lo dije, ¡Te amo!—

—…—

— ¿No dices nada? —

No aguante mas, y solté una gran carcajada.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —

—Ay Li, Pero que buena broma, en serio, te juro que por un momento me la creí. —

Y esa es la única explicación que le encuentro a lo que dijo ¡Una broma!, pero hay algo extraño, el me mira raro, y eso indica que no está entendiendo.

—No es una broma. No entiendo como llegue a esto, lo único que sé es que tú eres la persona indicada para mí. —

—No, ya, hablemos enserio. —

—Es enserio, no es una broma. Me es muy difícil decírtelo, pero siento que ya no lo puedo ocultar mas ¡Te amo!—

Instantáneamente me levante de la cama. Lo único que puedo hacer, es mantener mi distancia. No puedo creer que esté hablando enserio, si no mal recuerdo, una vez lo escuche diciéndole a Eriol que yo no era más que una niña en cuerpo de mujer y que jamás se fijaría en mi.

¡Para eso tiene a Haruka!

— ¿Por qué te alejas? no te voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras. —

¿Dónde quedo el Li frio de hace un rato? Parece que ya se deshizo de él, ojala que volviera, porque este Li se está acercando con una sonrisa, y eso a mí no me gusta.

—Enserio te amo. —

Li está enfrente de mí, de hecho, más cerca de lo que quisiera, y cada vez se acercas mas y mas, ahora está a un centímetro mío ¿Por qué no me he echado a correr? Al parecer mi cuerpo no quiere alejarse de su cercanía, tiene algo extraño, como diferente…

— ¿¡Pero qué…! —

¿Qué fue lo que paso? En pocas palabras ¡Parece que Li quiere matarme! me tiro un puñetazo, que si no fuera porque mis reflejos despertaron a tiempo, me hubiera dado de lleno en mi rostro. ¡Se está volviendo loco!

—No huyas, solo quiero hablar. —

Esta no es mi forma preferida de hablar. Definitivamente ¡Me quiere matar! Apenas y me da tiempo de levantarme cuando ya está dispuesto a tratar de golpearme de nuevo.

— ¡Auxilio! —

No Puedo creer que tenga tan mala suerte, nadie está en casa, solo Kero, y quien sabe donde se habrá metido.

**Shaoran**

Desde que hable con Haruka esta mañana he estado todo el día metido en mi gran closet, buscando el atuendo "perfecto" para mi cita de mañana. Pero, tampoco he podido olvidar la llamadita de Eriol ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que estuviera atento? la verdad es que a veces no lo entiendo nada, siempre quiere hacerse el misterioso y no…

¿Qué fue eso? Creo que sentí la presencia de cartas, y no es solo una, sino que son varias, será mejor que vaya a ayudarles a Kinomoto y al peluche, tal vez les vuelva a pasar lo mismo de la otra vez, pero también sería bueno que llame a Eriol.

—Haber ¿donde deje ese número?... ¡Aquí esta! — comencé a llamar a Eriol desde mi celular, tenía que avisarle, puede ser que el aun no las haya sentido, como me paso a mí la primera vez.

—_Ya voy en camino Shaoran. —_

Eriol Hiragizawa me colgó, ni siquiera le pude decir una palabra, pero bueno, mejor me voy yendo.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

El camino a casa de Kinomoto, gracias a Dios que es corto, en unos pocos minutos pude llegar.

— ¡Kero! ¡Ayúdame!_ —_

¿Es Kinomoto la que grita? Tal parece que necesitan ayuda, todavía no vea a Eriol por ningún lado, de seguro no tarda en llegar.

— ¿Por qué no has entrado?—

—Te esperaba. —

—No tenias que haberlo hecho, pueden estar en peligro. — Dijo Eriol molesto.

No es cierto eso de que esperaba a Eriol, yo solo me basto, solo que me quede divagando y no me acorde de entrar.

—Vamos. —

Al entrar a la casa Kinomoto, todo se ve muy ordenado, no hay ningún indicio de batalla ni nada por el estilo.

—Deben de estar arriba. — Sugerí.

— ¡No me hagas daño Li! ¡Te lo suplico! —

— ¿Li? —

Al subir el primer escalón, se escucho un ruido en la cocina. Iba a ir a ver pero Eriol me detuvo.

—Yo voy. —

—Está bien. —

Eriol empezó a caminar muy lentamente dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, de donde provenían los ruidos, empujo la puerta, en el instante que abrió la carta dormir salió de la cocina e inmediatamente dejo a Eriol sumido en un profundo sueño, y tal parece que a Kerberos también, porque desde mi lugar se podía observar una de las orejas del guardián.

Para evitar que su magia me afectara a mí, tome lo primero que tenía enfrente, que fue un jarrón, y encerré a la carta ahí cuando se me acercaba, deje el jarrón en el suelo y corrí hacia el segundo piso, donde está el cuarto de Kinomoto, corro rápido, así que mejor me apure por que en cualquier momento esa carta se puede liberar.

— ¡No me mates! —

Entre al cuarto de Kinomoto, ella está detrás de un mueble, y de la carta que sentí no se ve nada. Kinomoto asomo la cabeza y me miro por unos segundos.

— ¿Ya estas más tranquilo? ¿No me vas a matar?—Pregunto miedosa, ¿Pero de que está hablando? Creo que se ha vuelto loca.

—Oye, yo…—

—Enserio, te juro que hago lo que quieras, te prometo que no le diré nada a Haruka ¡Pero no me mates! —

Estoy empezando a creer que realmente está loca ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar siquiera que la quiero matar? , tal vez se comporte así debido a una carta… no lo creo, no conozco a ninguna que tenga esos efectos en una persona.

—Déjame decirte una cosa…—

Me he quedado sin palabras, parece que mi mente paro de trabajar, no puedo creer lo que está pasando. Sakura Kinomoto me está besando, y de una forma no muy inocente por cierto, se abalanzo contra mí y de la nada me beso, ni siquiera pude tratar de evitarlo, de un segundo a otro ella estaba contra a mí, estoy pensando que no es tan mala idea después de todo eso de la carta, ya que no encuentro otra manera de explicar lo que está pasando.

— ¿Eso es lo que querías no? ¿Ya no piensas destruirme, fusilarme, aplastarme, golpearme o cualquier otra cosa? —

De no ser porque todavía me encuentro en shock, ya le habría dicho algunas cositas no muy agradables para sus oídos a esa pequeña ¿Acaso cree que soy un monstruo o un asesino a sueldo? Seré lo que quiera, pero eso no.

La cara de Kinomoto se puso pálida de un segundo a otro, y empezó a balbucear algunas cosas.

— ¡Hay dos Li! —

— ¡Definitivamente estás loca! ¿Pero que te tomaste? —

Estuve por agregar unas cositas más a mi "dialogo" con Kinomoto, cuando de repente, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Mierda! —

— ¿Estás bien? —

—Sí, ¿Pero qué…? ¡Wow! —

Entonces Kinomoto no esta tan loca, de verdad hay otro yo.

—Te dije que había otro Li, ¡Pero me dijiste loca! —

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera después de todo lo que me dijiste? —

—Basta de tanta platica— Dijo mi otro yo, eso de mi otro yo suena raro, pero bueno…

Después de reflexionar unos pocos segundos sobre esa cosa que tenía mi atractiva apariencia (por qué no me van a decir que estoy feo), Pude sentir lo que realmente es.

— ¡No me digas que no te diste cuenta que es una carta! —

—Una carta… ¿Estás seguro? —Me pregunto desconcertada.

—Claro que sí. —

De repente, la carta se fue a los golpes contra mí, si es la carta espejo significa que es igual a mí y tiene los mismos poderes, así que yo me podre encargar de él.

— ¿Qué hago? —

—Aléjate, yo me encargo. — Ella me hiso caso, y se alejo algunos pasos hacia la puerta.

Ambos empezamos a luchar, cuerpo con cuerpo, estamos yendo al mismo nivel, así que esto podrá tardar un rato mas, no me va a ser difícil vencerlo, ya que como soy yo, o bueno, algo así, se cuales son los puntos débiles de mi cuerpo. Estuve a punto de rematar un golpe justo en su cara, cuando de la nada, el _yo _me tomo desprevenido y me lanzo al otro lado de la habitación. Yo no sabía que fuera tan fuerte, y ahora que lo sé Eriol sufrirá un par de cositas, con eso de que estábamos al mismo nivel, nunca me puede vengar de las cosas que él me hace, pero ya llego su hora…

— ¿Li? — Me llamó Kinomoto, viéndome algo raro.

A sí, me perdí tanto en mis proyectos a futuro contra Eriol que ya ni me acordaba de mi otro _yo_, tal parece que me está analizando, no me ha dejado de ver ni un solo segundo, creo que tampoco ha parpadeado. Eso está de miedo, pero bueno, ya me estoy cansando, así que voy a terminar de una buena vez con esa carta.

— ¿Listo para que te den una paliza? — le dije con arrogancia.

—El listo deberías de ser tú. — Me dijo con exactamente mi mismo tono.

Me acerque lentamente hacia el _yo_, sin bajar mi guardia claro, esa carta no mueve ni un solo musculo, de seguro espera que yo empiece y le voy a dar ese gusto.

Empezamos nuevamente a pelear cuerpo contra cuerpo, hay algo extraño en esa carta, hace movimiento que yo en mi vida he visto, todavía no nos hemos golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarnos, se le ve demasiado tranquila a la carta, y eso me da un mal presentimiento.

Volteo un segundo a ver a Kinomoto, que desde hace ya unos minutos no ha pronunciado palabra, ni siquiera se escucha su respiración ¿No se habrá desmayado o algo así? la miro en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, esta como en otro universo, tiene la mirada perdida en algún sitio de la habitación.

— ¡Cuidado Li! —

—De que ha…— No pude contenerme y solté una gran quejido, esa maldita carta me agarro desprevenido y me ha dado en la espalda, volteo hacia donde esa maldita se encuentra, y puedo ver claramente la posición que tiene, entonces, caigo en cuenta de algo.

— ¡Es pelea! — Digo gritando mas para mí que para Kinomoto.

— ¿Que no es espejo? — Me pregunta, realmente confundida.

—Si…— Me quedo en silencio un momento — ¡Son las dos! —

— ¿Es posible eso? —

— ¿Nunca lo has hecho? —

Se sonroja un poco sabrá Dios porque, y me mira. —No…— Dice bajito.

—Sera porque…— De nuevo me tomo por sorpresa la carta, y esta vez me ha dado aun más fuerte que el golpe anterior. — ¿Cómo atrapaste a pelea la primera vez? — Digo parándome, esta situación ya me está cansando, y no me voy a dejar moler por esas mugres cartas.

—Con poder. — Me dice, mientras yo vuelvo a pelear contra las cartas.

— ¿¡Y por qué no la has atrapado! —

— ¡Por qué no sabía que se trataba de pelea, ni siquiera sabía que se trataba de una carta antes de que llegaras! — Ahora que dice lo último, me recuerda que tengo una plática pendiente con esa niña.

— ¡Pero ahora ya lo sabes! ¿Qué esperas? — Le digo realmente cansado, no aguantare mucho mas peleando con esta carta.

Kinomoto corre hacia donde guarda las cartas, y hace todas esas cosas para que la llave se abra y pueda usar a Poder, pero cuando ella libera a poder, las cartas me toman de los hombros y empezamos a girar por toda la habitación, logro que por fin nos detengamos, las cartas y yo nos quedamos sentados en el piso, respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Atrápalas! —Gritan las cartas, un segundo…en qué momento fue que las cartas se creyeron yo, les ha de a ver afectado la rodada por el piso, obviamente Kinomoto sabrá que esos son a los que tiene que atrapar, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que pueda creerles.

— ¿Li? —

— ¿Si? — Contestamos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cómo se quien es el verdadero Li? —

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?, obviamente soy yo. — Le dijeron las cartas.

— Ni en tus más remotos sueños podrás ser Li Shaoran… ¡Porque soy yo, y nadie más! —

—No la trates de engañar ¡Que no te va a funcionar! No hay duda de que **yo** soy Li Shaoran, eso en menos de un instante se nota. —

— ¿A si? ¿ Y por qué tendría que creerte que eres Li?— Le preguntó, tratando de probarlo.

— ¡Porque soy un arrogante, huraño, antisocial, amargado, que no sabe que es el amor, que tiene una novia que lo controla y que le dice osito! —

— ¡Yo soy todo eso!, ¡Tu no! — grito furioso, ¡Me roban mi identidad!

Esas cartas me están empezando a colmar la paciencia, esperen… ¿dije que soy un huraño antisocial?

— ¿Shaoran? — Kinomoto por fin ha hablado, de seguro estaba pensando alguna forma para comprobar que YO soy Shaoran Li.

—Dime. — Contestan las cartas.

No entiendo que está tratando de hacer, pero creo que ya descubrió quienes son las cartas.

Kinomoto empezó a levantar su báculo, tal parece que me va a golpear a mí, o por lo menos es lo que me dice la dirección en la que puso su báculo rosado, ya resignado a que ella me vaya a golpear, me cubro lo mas que puedo con ambas manos, ya que por más fuerte que sea, no puedo contra poder.

Pasa un segundo…

Dos…

Diez…

Un minuto… y no siento nada. Me quito un poco los brazos de los ojos para ver lo que sucede. A un lado de mí se encuentran las cartas, ya en su forma original, y Kinomoto se acerca hacia ellas.

—Por fin. —Dijo tomando las cartas en su mano y llevándolas al libro.

— ¿Cómo fue que supiste que no eran yo realmente? —

—Fácil, las llame por tu nombre y contestaron, si de verdad hubieran sido el verdadero Li, No me hubieran respondido, como lo hiciste tu. —

—Parece que eres inteligente— Le dije en tono sarcástico.

—No parece, Lo soy. — Dice verdaderamente orgullosa de sí misma.

—No lo creo, si de verdad fueras inteligente te hubieras dado cuenta que eran unas cartas y no yo queriéndote matar, y sobre eso ¿Porque me besaste?— Dije con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, no me voy a poner nervioso por un beso de esa chiquilla, ni que nunca me hubieran robado uno.

—h_uy, pero que beso, ¿no?—_De nuevo hace acto de aparición esa vocecita en mi cabeza, obviamente es una parte del cerebro que tiene algo raro, ya que yo nunca voy a decir que un beso de Sakura Kinomoto me guste. Es algo completa y sencillamente ilógico.

**Sakura**

—No hay mucho que decir sobre eso. —Le dije completamente sonrojada, como quiere que le diga que fue eso si ni yo misma lo sé, fue un simple acto de supervivencia, nada más.

—Yo creo que sí. — me dijo tratando de que abordáramos el tema.

—Fue una confusión. — Estoy todavía más sonrojada, en este momento de seguro me parezco a la bandera de china.

—No entiendo que quieres decir con confusión. —

—Bueno pues…— Empecé a decir, tengo que explicarle, no quiero que piense que soy una loca que anda besando a chicos por todo lados, y mucho menos que crea que le quiero quitar el novio a mi hermana, ¡Pero por supuesto que no! — Como te habrás dado cuenta cuando llegaste, yo pensaba que tú me querías matar, pero en realidad eran las cartas, fue por algo que paso antes con ellas, cosa que no quiero mencionar, que te di el beso, pensé que era la única forma de tranquilizarte, así que no tuve opción, y lo hice. —Dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, omití un pedazo de lo ocurrido, ya que por ningún motivo pienso decirle a Li, que me creí _Ciertas_ _cosas _que dijeron las cartas.

—Creo que entendí, pero si me explicaras mejor, no omitiendo nada, tal vez lo entendería mejor. — Sí que Li puede ser realmente necio, ya le dije la mayor parte de las cosas, ¿Y ahora quiere todos los detalles?, claro que no.

— ¿Sabes qué?— Mire mi reloj de pulsera. —Ya es tarde y Touya está por llegar, no quiero que llegue y vea este desorden, así que ya conoces la salida, muchas gracias por todo, adiós. — Lo saque de mi recamara prácticamente a empujones, Touya no está por llegar, de hecho, me aviso que se quedaría en casa de un amigo, así que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para limpiar. Pero tienen que admitir que fue un buen pretexto ¿cierto?

Escuche unos ruidos en la planta baja, me asome un poco por mi puerta, y pude ver como Li cargaba a Eriol y salían por la puerta, ¿A qué horas habrá llegado Eriol?

Pero a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Kero que no me ayudo contra las cartas?

Ahora más que nunca, tengo dudas sobre esto que pasa con las cartas ¿Cuándo será el día en que Eriol me hable de frente y me explique todo?

_**Continuara…**_

_**N/A:**__ Antes que nada, ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews!, no saben cómo me alegra que les agrade esta historia._

_Por fin termine este capítulo, perdón por haberme tardado tanto, pero es que simplemente la inspiración no llegaba a mí. Es el capitulo maaaaaaaaas largo de mi historia, los próximos tratare de hacerlos aun más largos. Bueno, pues la verdad no me siento con ánimos de decir más… llevo una semana sumamente deprimida. ¿Por qué el amor es a veces tan cruel? _

_Bueno, sin más que agregar._

_Nos leemos luego : )_

_¡Bye!_


	7. Sucesos Inesperados

_**Sucesos inesperados**_

**Shaoran**

—Por última vez, ¡así no es! —

—Es que no explicas bien—

Definitivamente esta niña nunca aprenderá, con esta, ya es la octava vez que le explico cómo debe de posicionarse, para poder empezar por fin con su entrenamiento, ¡Pero no entiende!

—Mira, ay dos opciones: una, yo no explico bien, o dos, yo si explico bien, pero lo que pasa es que tu… ¡NO PUEDES ENTENDER, PORQUE TIENES MIER…—

— ¡Cuida tu vocabulario Li! —

¡Ya no la soporto!, si este es el primer día, no me quiero imaginar los que siguen, genial idea la que tuvo Eriol, pero para que me quejo si no es solo culpa suya, sino que en parte también es mi culpa, ¿En que estaba pensando cuando acepte entrenar a Kinomoto?, si tanto quiere Eriol que ella eleve su nivel de magia, ¡pues que el venga a entrenarla, porque no creo que aguante mucho tiempo con esta niña!

— ¿No me vas a seguir enseñando o qué? —Valla, hasta mandona resulto la niña.

—Está bien, haber, ponte en posición— dije tratando de tranquilizarme un poco, ya que de nada me sirve estar así.

— ¿La que me acabas de enseñar? —

— ¿Cómo que la que te acabo de enseñar?, ¿cual otra va a ser?, ¡si esa es la única que te he enseñado! — ¿Qué tendrá en su cabeza la pobre?… Mmm… por lo visto, ¡no tiene nada!

—Está bien, está bien, pero no me grites. —

—Si no quieres que te grite, haz de una buena vez la posición—

¡Es un milagro!, ¡Por fin Kinomoto entendió!, ya supo cómo colocarse correctamente, ahora, ay que ver cómo le va con las siguientes.

—Por tu cara, supongo que ya la hice bien, ¿no? — Maldita mocosa, ni que una simple posición fuera la gran cosa, quien se cree ella para hablarme tan sarcásticamente.

—Que hagas bien una de las primeras posiciones, no significa que seas la mejor, significa, que por lo menos, tienes unas cuantas neuronas trabajando en tu pequeñísimo cerebrito—

Cuando vi por primera vez a las hermanas Kinomoto, he de admitir, que muy dentro de mí, me sentí atraído hacia ambas, pero con el paso de estas semanas, estoy cada vez más convencido que tome la mejor decisión saliendo con Haruka, aunque bueno, ella tampoco es perfecta, pero de que es mejor que su hermana, eso es un hecho, simplemente no me imagino al lado de Kinomoto. Como ya lo dije antes, es una niña en cuerpo de mujer.

No puedo evitar sonreír ante la cara que Kinomoto puso, está totalmente roja de la ira, y ante cualquier cosita que le diga, puede que su linda cabecita estalle y vuelen miles de pedazos por toda la sala, olvide mencionar que estamos en mi casa, tuve que quitar todos los muebles para poder practicar con mayor libertad, esto solo será por un tiempo, por que cuando empecemos a entrenar con la magia, definitivamente no lo vamos a hacer aquí, ni que estuviera loco como para permitir que esa torpe haga algo de magia dentro de mi sagrado recinto .

—Oye Li—Dijo como dudando.

— ¿Qué quieres?—

— ¿Se puede sabes porque me vas a enseñar artes marciales y cosas así?, ¿No sería mejor empezar directo con la magia? —

—Mira— le dije con la mayor tranquilidad posible—Para que tu magia se vuelva más poderosa, tú debes hacerte más fuerte, es algo lógico, la magia crece contigo—

Pareció pensarlo un poco, se mantuvo unos pocos segundo mirando hacia la nada con un dedo en su mentón, eso me dice que está pensando, ¿no?

—Ya entendí, Pero…Si es algo de magia, ¿Por qué Kero no ha venido ?—

—Simple… es un inútil y ¡No lo soporto! — Le dije como si se tratara de algo de lo más insignificante

— ¡Pero no es justo que le hagas esto! — Esta niña sí que tiene buen pulmón, ¡casi me deja sordo con ese grito que ha dado!

— ¿a si?, ¿Por qué no? —

— ¡Por que el tiene tanto derecho como yo de estar aquí! — Pero que exagerada es, solo le dije que no lo soporto, ¡No es el fin del mundo!, Pero bueno… que se puede esperar de una simple chiquilla.

—Mira, no está aquí, no tienes por qué disimular, ambos sabemos que odias a Kerberos —

— ¡Oye, yo…—

—Seamos realistas, por mas guardián que sea, no por eso deja de ser un peluche, extremadamente molesto y chillón, ¿No te da miedo verle la cara?, ¡es un monstruo!, no sirve para nada, es un glotón, tiene una obsesión con las novelas, Haruka me platico que no se despega de la televisión cuando dan esa novela, la de del amor imposible— al parecer Kinomoto no sabe de cual estoy hablando — la de los dos enamorados que no pueden hacer su amor realidad porque él está saliendo con otra persona, que resulta ser la hermana de la chica enamorada. Es algo trágico, pero muy romántico. —Digo dando por terminada mi descripción de la novela, de la que por cierto el peluche está obsesionado.

La habitación a quedado en un sepulcral silencio, no sé porque, pero como que Kinomoto me está viendo medio raro, ¿Por qué será?

— Li —

— Dime —

— No lo puedo creer. ¡Estas Criticando a Kero por su "obsesión", y en realidad, pareciera que tu eres el obsesionado!—

Buen punto, pero lo que pasa es que yo no veo esa novela por gusto, si no porque… porque… Bueno, la veo simplemente porque no tengo nada más que hacer en esos momentos, no es que me guste ni nada por el estilo.

— ¡Tal vez la vea, pero yo no soy una marica como cierto peluche amarillo que vuela!, ya me imagino que hace cuando está solo, de seguro ve de esas películas que son para…—

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

Ay dios, Que dolor, me duele todo mi escultural cuerpo, también me siento un poco mareado, un momento, esta no es mi casa, a menos que la hayan re decorado, cosa que no creo, ¿Quién tendría tan mal gusto para decorar? Nadie, pero, definitivamente no estoy en mi casa así que ¿Dónde estoy?, y aun mas importante ¿Qué me paso?, lo último que recuerdo es haber estado hablando con Kinomoto sobre el peluche, después de eso, nada, no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

— ¿Li?, ¿te sientes bien? —

Esa vos, me suena sumamente familiar. Volteó a ver de dónde proviene esa vos, y veo a Kinomoto sentada en un pequeño silloncito un lado de esta camita.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Le pregunto confundido.

—En el hospital— Ni siquiera la escuche, lo dijo en un tono muy bajo y con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

— ¿En dónde? —

—En el Hospital—Dijo ya con un volumen aceptable.

— ¡¿Pero que me hiciste?! —Le pregunto realmente enojado, y confundido.

Ahora entiendo, de seguro la loca de Kinomoto me golpeo por que se enojo cuando dije las verdades de su adorado guardián, ¡Es una psicópata!, Lo más seguro es que haya querido matarme, pero no me dio con la suficiente fuerza, y cuanto quiso volver a darme, los del piso de abajo oyeron a la loca y vinieron a mi salvación, con algo tendré que recompensarlos.

—Yo no te hice nada, fue Kero— Dijo con cara de angustiada ¡Jaa! con eso no me podrá convencer.

—No me salgas con ese cuento, estábamos tú y yo solos—

—Es que Kero estaba escondido en mi bolsa, si no me crees, mira tú brazo, por más largas que traiga las uñas, yo no te pude haber Hecho eso —

Mi brazo tiene un GRAN rasguño, hecho como por una garra, entonces si fue el maldito peluche.

—Oye Li— Me dice algo nerviosa, tal parece que no se atreve a decir algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Le digo como ayudándola a que se atreva, no me va a dejar con la duda.

—El otro día no te pude explicar bien las cosas— Kinomoto se ve nerviosa, tiene un ligero sonrojo, y eso me dice de que quiere hablarme.

—Te refieres a eso de que me robaste un beso— Le digo con cierta incomodidad, es obvio que Ella siente algo por mí, de seguro le gusto tanto ese beso que le di por accidente que quiso volver a hacerlo, No es que sea arrogante ni nada, pero las chicas siempre mueren por mí.

—aja, te juro que eso tiene una explicación… yo… bueno—

—No te esfuerces, yo se que lo hiciste porque te gusto. —

— ¿Perdón? —Me pregunto un tanto ¿molesta?

—Que ya sé que lo hiciste porque te sientes atraída hacia mí—

—Creo que no estas ent…—

— ¡Osito! —

No hay duda de que la persona que acaba de entrar a mi habitación es Haruka, lo supe por dos cosas, una: nadie más me llama osito, y dos: En cuanto abrió la puerta se lanzo contra mis labios.

**Sakura**

Me siento realmente incomoda viendo como mi hermana y Li se devoran mutuamente, parece no importarles el que yo esté aquí, justo en frente de ellos. Tal vez debería irme, ya llego Haruka, así que, creo que estoy de sobra.

—Etto… yo…—

¡No puedo creerlo!, según mis cuentas ya llevan más de 2 minutos besándose, de seguro son muy buenos nadadores, no se han despegado ni un solo segundo, me pregunto quién será el primero en necesitar de oxigeno, de lo que si estoy segura es que no me voy a quedar a averiguarlo.

Salí del cuarto dejando atrás a la pareja de enamorados, ¿Sera que algún día yo también estaré así con el chico que realmente quiera?, Ya he tenido novios, no muchos, pero con ninguno de ellos realmente me he sentido amada, ni siquiera yo los he amado de verdad, he salido con ellos realmente porque Tomoyo siempre es la que me convence.

— ¿Sakura? —

Escucho que alguien me llama, pero no puedo reconocer la voz, me resulta familiar, pero no se…

— ¡Yukito! —

¡No lo puedo creer, es Yukito!, ya tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo, no ha cambiado mucho. Me retracto de lo que dije antes, ¡Claro que he estado enamorada!, el fue mi amor de infancia, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?, Dure exactamente 5 años soñando con él, hasta que un día me anime a decirle mis sentimientos, terminamos como amigos, ya que él me explico que no sentía lo mismo por mí, tengo que admitir que si me dolió un poco, pero ya después entendí que no se puede obligar a una persona a quererte.

—Ya no eres mi pequeña Sakura, ahora eres toda una mujer—

Después de que dijo lo último, se acerco a mí a darme un abrazo, en el momento en que sus brazos rodearon mi espalda sentí una muy agradable sensación de calidez recorrerme por todo el cuerpo, ya extrañaba sentirme así.

—Tu también estas diferente Yukito, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí en el hospital?—

—Bueno, vine a buscar trabajo—

— ¿Trabajo? —

—Sí, lo que pasa es que me estoy mudando de nuevo a Tomoeda—

— ¿enserio?, ¡Porque no nos lo habías dicho! —

—Quería darles una sorpresa y… ¿Esa no es Haruka? —dijo señalando la puerta del cuarto de Li.

— ¿Yukito? ¿Eres tú?, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —

—Lo mismo digo, pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí? —

—Lo que pasa es que…—Iba a contestar la pregunta hecha por Yukito, pero Haruka ni siquiera me dejo terminar la oración.

—…Mi novio esta aquí, internado—

— ¿y qué le paso? —

—Aun no ha querido decir nada. —

Así que Li no ha querido decir lo que le hizo Kero, valla sorpresa, Yo pensé que en cuanto tuviera oportunidad iba a contar lo bestia que fue Kero a todo el que conociera de su existencia. Tal vez el no sea lo que aparenta.

— ¿Y cuando lo dan de alta? —Pregunte tratando de que se me notara lo menos posible que estaba preocupada.

—De hecho, en este momento debe de estar terminándose de arreglar—

—Ósea que no fue nada grave—le pregunto Yukito.

—Solamente le cerraron la herida y le dijeron que tuviera cuidado—

Pobre Li, me siento un poquitito mal por haber llevado a kero, aunque en mayor parte él tuvo la culpa, por andar diciendo estupideces de él, pero bueno, eso no quita que Kerberos se le haya echado encima, de no sé por mí, el ya no Tendría brazo.

—Osita, ya estoy listo, ¿nos vamos? —

—Si gustan yo los puedo llevar a su casa—Les ofreció Yukito—oh, que modales los míos, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tsukishiro Yukito—

—Li Shaoran, muchas gracias pero…—

—Aceptamos tu propuesta Yuki—

**Shaoran**

El camino hacia mi dulce hogar no fue para nada placentero, no sé, pero ese tipo no me da buena espina, es como demasiado… Buenito, desde que salimos del Hospital no se le despego ni un segundo a Kinomoto, parecía una sanguijuela o algo así, y bueno, Kinomoto no parecía muy molesta que digamos, sino todo lo contrario.

—Es aquí Yukito, muchas gracias por traernos—

Parece que al fin término este paseo, no hubiera soportado ni un segundo más encerrado en ese auto junto con ese tal Yukito, insisto, hay algo en el que me disgusta, de haber sido por mí, no acepto que me trajera, pero como tengo el brazo lastimado, ando todo adolorido y el hospital no esta nada cerca de mi casa, no tuve otra opción más que aceptar, o bueno, mejor dicho, ni siquiera tuve opción.

—Amorcito, ¿me pasas las llaves por favor? —

A este paso, con todos los sobrenombres que se le ocurre a mí algo así como novia, podríamos hacer un diccionario.

—Aquí están Haruka—

—Te he dicho mas me mil veces que no me llames por mi nombre, llámame osito, amorcito, dulcecito o cualquier cosa linda en diminutivo, ¿ok? —

—Pero es que…—

—Nada de pero—

—Es que…—

—Osito, no me retes, ya sabes que siempre sales perdiendo—

—Está bien, está bien, ya no hablemos más del tema—

Quien lo hubiera dicho, el próximo jefe del clan Li, siendo mangoneado como un minúsculo trapo. No sé qué diría mi familia si me vieran así, lo más seguro es que mis cuatro "Hermanitas" estarían sobre mi haciendo cualquier tipo de bromas sarcásticas y mi madre, bueno, mejor ni me lo imagino.

— ¿quieres algo de comer?, no sé hacer muchas cosas, pero lo que sí sé, me sale delicioso. —

—No te preocupes, no tengo hambre—

—Shaoran Li, acabas de sufrir un accidente y no…—

_¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

Salvado por la campana, ese vendito teléfono no pudo haber sonado en mejor momento, ciertamente, no estoy de humor para estar aguantando los regaños de Haruka.

— ¿si?... si ella habla… si… ¿¡Habla enserio!?...¿¡Mañana!?... ¿no se puede otro día?, es muy poco tiempo… ¡Pero claro que lo quiero!.. No se preocupe, yo veré como le hago, pero tenga por seguro que yo asisto… está bien… ¿Me podría repetir la dirección?… hay algo más que tenga que hacer… está bien…no se preocupe muchísimas gracias—

— ¿Paso algo Haruka? —

En cuanto colgó el teléfono, Haruka se quedo completamente inmóvil, como tratando de asimilar algo, parece que ni siquiera parpadea ¿Que habrá sido lo que le dijeron?

—Gane—Dijo en un susurro

— ¿Que ganaste? —

—gane… ¡gane!... ¡GANE! ¡GANE! ¡GANE! ¡GANE! —

Del estado de inmovilidad en que se encontraba, de un segundo a otro pasó a gritar como loca y brincar por toda la habitación besando el celular.

—Shaoran, gane mi amor ¡Gane! , pellízcame, por favor ¡Pellízcame!—

—Haruka, toma asiento y TRANQUILAMENTE explícame que rayos fue lo que ganaste—

—Mi viaje mi amor, mi viaje, ¡me voy a parís!, ¿puedes creerlo? —

—No entiendo, ¿Cómo que te vas a parís? —

— ¡Si!, mira, lo que pasa es que hace como un mes vi un anuncio, hay decía que a la que ganara un sorteo le regalarían un viaje a parís, para un curso completo de moda, ¡Por todo un mes! —

Un mes, un mes sin Haruka, un mes entero sin apodos como osito, un mes sin que me digan cómo vestir y que hacer, todo un mes, No estoy diciendo que me ponga **muy **feliz que Haruka se valla, es solo que, serian como unas vacaciones, aunque no se cómo hare para desahogarme, ya saben a lo que me refiero, para mí un mes sin _eso,_ es toda una eternidad.

—Tengo tantas cosas que hacer caramelito, ¡la escuela!, ¿Qué voy a hacer con la escuela?, ¡Mis padres, mi equipaje, todo!, tengo tan poco tiempo, mañana a las 8 de la mañana tengo que estar en el aeropuerto. Me tengo que ir cosita, en la noche te hablo, adiós—

—Haruka—

— ¿si? —

—Dile a tu hermana que mañana la espero a las 7 am, ni un minuto más—

—Lo que tú digas chiquito, ¡te amo!—

**Sakura**

— ¿es una broma? —

— ¡Claro que no! —

— pero, ¿Estás loca, como te vas a ir? —

—pues que quieres, ¿qué desperdicie esta oportunidad? —

— ¿Pero y la escuela? —

—Tú no te preocupes por eso, ya hable con mis papas y mama está de acuerdo en que esto no se da más que una sola vez en la vida, ellos van a hablar con la directora y yo luego recuperare las clases perdidas, la verdad, lo que menos me importa en este momento es la escuela—

—pero, es que es demasiado apresurado—

—Mira, en lugar de estar ahí haciéndome perder tiempo, agarra una maleta y ayúdame empacar, tú misma estás diciendo que todo esto es muy apresurado, pero no te tientas el corazón para ayudarme —

—está bien, está bien… pero insisto en que es **demasiado** apresurado, apenas y te va a alcanzar el tiempo para empacar—

— ¡Sakura! —

—está bien, ya me voy a callar—

Simple y sencillamente no lo puedo creer, Haruka siempre ha sido tan suertuda, y si a eso le sumamos que, de alguno u otra manera, siempre obtiene lo que quiere, bueno, ya se imaginaran lo que resulta.

—Ya termine esta maleta, oye, ¿no sabes donde esta kero? Desde que regrese del hospital no lo he visto—

—No, y no me interesa—

—Qué extraño, ¿estás segura que no lo viste? —

—Ya te dije que no—

—Bueno, iré a buscarlo—

—Sakura—

— ¿sí? —

—Por poco y se me olvida, Shaoran me dijo que te esperaba en su casa mañana, a las 7 de la mañana, ni un minuto más—

— ¿Me puedes repetirla hora? —

—7 AM, ni un minuto más—

Estúpido, eso es Shaoran Li, un completo estúpido, ¿quien en su sano juicio entrenaría inmediatamente después de ser hospitalizado por una enorme herida? Solamente una persona, el mismísimo Shaoran Li, aunque en estos momentos no estoy muy segura de que se encuentre bien de la cabeza.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

—_Odio a Shaoran Li, odio a Shaoran Li, odio con toda mi alma a Shaoran Li, es un desgraciado ese Shaoran Li, Shaoran Li está completamente desquiciado_ —Jamás en mi vida había odiado a alguien de esta manera, mi única forma de desahogarme en estos momentos es repetir una y otra vez cuanto lo odio mientras camino rumbo a la casa de ese animal, 6:45, es increíble para mi estar fuera de la cama a estas horas y peor aún, en fin de semana.

15 minutos, 15 malditos minutos que podría estar calientita en mi cama es lo que tardo en llagar a su "Santuario" como dice el.

— ¡Sakura! —

— ¿Eriol? —

— ¿Que estás haciendo en estos rumbos a estas horas? —Me pregunta un poco agitado por la carrera que ha dado por alcanzarme— ¿No es como muy temprano para ti? —

—Voy en camino a la caza del mald… digo, de Li—No me sorprende que a Eriol le perezca extraño verme a estas horas, después de todo el ya sabe lo perezosa que soy si se trata de levantarse temprano, tengo que admitir que me da un poco de pena, el siempre es tan puntual y yo soy completamente todo lo contrario de puntual.

— ¿Vas a entrenar?—

—Si—

—No me sorprende de Shaoran, el siempre dice que el deber está por encima de cualquier cosa—

—oie, se puede saber por qué Li es tan… tan… estricto, serio, arrogante, presumido, terco, amargado, desespera…—

—Sakura, ya te entendí. —

¿Por qué a veces suelo ser tan torpe? Está bien que no soporte a Li, pero tampoco era para desahogarme con él.

—Sakurita, sabes que eres mi amiga, pero Shaoran también lo es y hay cosas que solamente él podría decirte—

— ¡Ja!, como si ese fuera a contarme algo—

—Tal vez algún día se hagan amigos—

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Li Shaoran? —

—Sakura—

—Está bien, tal vez si podamos algún día muy pero muy lejano ser casi amigos—

Eriol ha estado medio rarito conmigo últimamente, en cuanto termine de decir lo de casi amigos, me abrazó por los hombros, y no es que me moleste, ya que los amigos suelen hacerlo ¿no?

—Platicando se va muy rápido el tiempo, ya llegamos—

De no ser porque Eriol se dio cuenta que estábamos enfrente del apartamento de Li, yo hubiera seguido derecho y posiblemente me hubiera perdido, con eso de que no conozco este vecindario de "ricos".

—Pasen—

Haberme levantado tan temprano me está afectando, ni siquiera me di cuenta cundo subí el ascensor ni tampoco en que momento llegamos a la puerta de Li.

— ¿Cómo te has sentido de tu brazo, Li? —

— ¿Ya se fue tu hermana? —

Tal parece que Li se levanto con el pie izquierdo, trae una cara de esas que espantan a cualquiera, y yo que no traía ganas de pelear.

—Cuando Salí de casa ella todavía estaba empacando—

—A qué hora dijo que se iba—

—8 en punto, ¿No vasa ir a despedirla? —

—Tenemos que entrenar—

¿Por qué Haruka tuvo que conseguirse a un novio tan frio?, teniendo tantos pretendientes que se mueren por ella, algo mejor se pudo haber conseguido.

—Shaoran, estas herido—

—Eriol por favor, no es para tanto, no es más que un simple rasguño—

—de 15 cm—

En cuanto Eriol le recalco a Li la magnitud de su herida los dos se quedaron completamente en silencio, creo que ni siquiera el ruido de una mosca se oye y, bueno, yo mejor me quedo callada, no vaya a ser que meta la pata.

—Etto, yo quisiera saber cuántas cartas se han liberado. — si ellos no hablan, mejor lo hago yo.

—bueno—Contesta Eriol—Según tengo entendido son 12 las que ya se han revelado.

Y esas doce no fueron nada fáciles, la última que atrapamos fue flor y por más indefensa que se ve, nos dio una gran lucha.

—Viento, lluvia, salto, flor, luces, pelea, dormir, laberinto, burbuja, nube y sombra—Vaya, ya son muchas las cartas que sean revelado.

—Y Espejo —me completo Li

—por cierto, Ustedes dos nunca me contaron como atraparon a espejo y pelea, me gustaría saberlo—

—Sin comentarios—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no quieren decirme? —

—bueno es que Etto…—el tono de vos me está delatando, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa al recordarlo que hice.

—Eriol, simplemente no te vamos a decir por qué no queremos, así que no insistas —

— ¿Por qué tanto misterio?, o será acaso que usted…—

—Ni siquiera lo pienses—

De que estarán pensando esos dos, hablan como en clave, la mirada que le da Li mataría a cualquiera de miedo y Eriol simplemente se ríe.

—Eriol, ya cállate, y tu—Señalándome a mi—levántate que ya vamos a empezar a entrenar, ya hemos perdido 45 minutos, no te muevas, voy a ir por las cosas.—

¿45 minutos perdidos? Que rápido se va el tiempo, como ya lo dije antes, estoy más distraída que de costumbre.

—Sakura—

— ¿Qué pasa Eriol? —

—Realmente nada, solo quería preguntarte una cosa—

—Dime —

— ¿Tienes novio o alguien que te interese o le intereses? —

— ¿Por qué es la pregunta? —

¿Qué fue eso? No entiendo el interés de Eriol por mi vida sentimental, está bien que seamos amigos pero todavía no le tengo tanta confianza como para hablarle de esas cosas, solamente a Tomoyo y a mama.

—Me gustas—

¿Acabo de escuchar lo que creo?

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

—Que me gustas, y mucho—

—Eriol yo…—

**Shaoran**

Si no lo estuviera viendo simplemente no lo creo, quien lo diría Eriol Y Kinomoto besándose en mi sala, deberían de tener vergüenza.

— ¿No quieren irse a un hotel? — No pude evitar ser sarcástico, y es que no todos los días se ve a Eriol Hiragizawa besando a una chica, y mucho menos como Kinomoto.

—Hola Shaoran—

—Perdón por interrumpir, pero como vi que estaban así pues les venía a preguntar si no quieren unas velitas, una cena o unos cojines mas cómodos, claro, para hacer todo más romántico, por mi no hay problema—

Si una oportunidad como esta se presenta hay que aprovecharla, así me vengo un poco por todas las cosas que me ha hecho Eriol y de paso pues avergüenzo un poco a Kinomoto, aunque no sé porque pero como que tengo una sensación extraña en la boca del estomago.

— ¡Li! —

Dios mío, no puedo aguantar la risa mas, Kinomoto parece un jitomate.

_¡Ding dong! ¡Ding dong!_

¿Quién será? Apenas son las 8 de la mañana.

— ¡Princesito! —

— ¿Haruka? —

— ¿Qué crees? mi vuelo se retraso y decidí venirme para despedirme bien de ti —

— ¿a qué horas va a salir tu vuelo? —

—A las 11—

—Buenas días—

— ¿Qué haces aquí Yukito? —

Maldita sea, que hace este tipo en mi casa, no vaya a ser que se robe algo.

—Yo fui a dejar a Haruka al aeropuerto y pues como se pospuso el vuelo me ofrecí a traerla, pero ya me voy. Nos vemos luego. —

—Yukito espérame, si no es mucha molestia ¿me podrías llevar a casa? —

—Claro que sí. No hay problema. —

—Kinomoto ¿y el entrenamiento? —

—ay cachorrito, vas a tener muchos días para entrenar, déjala ir. —

—Bueno pues, adiós—

No voy a dejar que se vaya sin molestarla, ¡tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad! —No te despides de Eriol —

**Sakura**

Maldito Li, no perdió oportunidad para molestarme. Aun no puedo creer que Eriol me haya besado, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, yo estaba convencida que él sentía algo por Tomoyo, hubiera podido jurarlo.

—Ya llegamos Sakurita—

— ¿ya? ¿Tan pronto?

—Estuviste distraída todo el camino ¿te pasa algo? —

—No, nada—

—Sakurita—

—Dime—

— ¿Quisieras salir mañana conmigo a tomar un helado o algo así? —

No lo puedo creer, de la impresión me he quedado completamente inmóvil a medio camino de llegar a la puerta de mi casa.

—Etto…yo… si, claro. —

¿Pero que ha estado pasando estos días?, han ocurrido tantas cosas, primero, el ataque a Li, después, el viaje de Haruka, luego la declaración de Eriol y por último, mi cita con Yukito, ¿No será por una de las cartas?... No lo creo.

En lo único que pienso en estos momentos es en llegar y recostarme en mi cama y dormir hasta que ya no pueda mas, ojala y no haya nad…

— ¡Dios mío! —

— ¡Sakura, esto no es lo que parece! —

_**Continuara…**_

**N/A: **_Holaaa!lo primero que quiero decir es: Perdón, perdón haber tardado tanto en subir capitulo, esta vez no tengo pretexto, solamente que simplemente no seme ocurría nada, de hecho también deje de leer las historias que sigo para ver si así me podía concentrar, pero hasta ahorita 31 de diciembre lo pude terminar. Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo y sin más que decirme me despido._

_**Les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo y que disfruten en compañía de su familia.**_

_Se despide de ustedes __Itza''!_

_Nos leemos luego._

…!...


	8. La Noticia

**Sakura**

—Touya, en serio, no es necesario que me lo repitas tantas veces—

— ¡Es que no quiero que pienses que soy un pedófilo! —

— ¿Pedófilo? —

—Es que pues, ya sabes, Tomoyo… ¡tiene tu edad! —

—Touya, ¡no seas ridículo!, ¡Tampoco nos llevas tantos años! —

— ¡Ese no es el punto!, aquí el punto es que entre Tomoyo y no hay ¡nada! —

—Bueno, tal vez no haya nada pero sería muy lindo si lo hubiera, ¿te imaginas?, mi hermano con mi mejor amiga, ¡sería maravilloso! —

Claro que sería maravilloso, sería como un sueño hecho realidad, simplemente perfecto. Ya me los imagino, los dos abrazados, diciéndose cosas lindas y demostrándose lo mucho que se quieren. Ya después se casaran, de seguro será la boda que toda mujer desea…

—Sakura, quiero que entiendas que el hecho de que yo estuviera encima de Tomoyo no fue más que un accidente, ¿Sakura? —

…el vestido será, obviamente, hecho por ella. Sera así como de una princesa, que digo princesa, ¡De reina!, tendrá mucho brillo, mucho vuelo y miles de detalles, obviamente será blanco, Tomoyo siempre lo ha dicho, también tendrá un peinado divino, digno de ella…

— ¿Monstruo?, ¿Me estas poniendo atención? —

…La decoración será maravillosa, muy moderna y divertida, lo más seguro es que ella haga que Touya tome clases de baile, ya que él tiene 2 pies izquierdos. Su luna de miel probablemente será en parís, Inglaterra, New York o en los 3, yo digo que pasaran como 1 o 2 meses por allá. Mis sobrinos serán hermosos, Conociendo a Tomoyo yo diría que tendrán…

— ¡MONSTRUO! —

— ¡3 hijos! —

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

—No, nada. —vaya, si que tengo una imaginación muy activa.

—Entonces, ¿entendiste lo que te dije? —

—Perfectamente—

— ¿Segura? —

—Completamente—

— ¿Qué fue lo último que te dije? —

— ¿Lo ultimo?, lo último que tu dijiste fue… fue que…—

_¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

— ¡YO CONTESTO! — En este momento, adoro a ese teléfono — ¿sí? —

—_Hola Sakura—_

— ¿Yukito? —

—_Sí, te llamaba para ver si puedo ir por tu mañana a eso de las 3—_

— ¿Pasar..?, ooh, sí, claro—

—_Entonces nos veremos a las 3, hasta mañana—_

—Hasta mañana—

Ya lo había olvidado, Yukito me invito a salir, no puedo creer que esto esté pasando, pase 5 años enamorada de él y cuando por fin lo olvide, de la nada, el me invita a salir, es simplemente increíble.

— ¿Quién viene mañana? —

—Yukito—

—Entonces ya te invito a salir—

¿Touya lo sabe?, ¡Touya lo sabe!, no es posible, Yukito recién me invito, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que él le contara a Touya, ni siquiera se han visto y mucho menos hablado.

— ¿Cómo…?—

— ¿Cómo lo sé?, Yuki hablo conmigo antes de invitarte, mas bien, me pidió permiso—

¡INCREIBLE!, Touya no se puso como loco por qué voy a salir con un espécimen masculino, y aun más increíble, ¡me dio permiso!, esto es algo que solo se verá una vez en la vida.

—Bueno, habiendo aclarado todo, iré a recostarme en mi alcoba—

Increíble.

**Shaoran**

Son las 4:30pm y no podría estar más aburrido. Haruka tiene más de 5 horas de haberse ido y me parece extraño que no me haya llamado, aunque me cueste admitirlo, creo que la extraño, solo un poco, pero la extraño.

De no haber sido por el desgraciado de Kerberos, en estos momentos podría estar haciendo mis ejercicios o preparándome para la próxima clase de Kinomoto, pero no, me encuentro tirado en mi adorable sillón, esperando que haya algo emocionante que ver en la television, moriría por ver una película de acción o terror decente, comer unas papas y estar con una linda…

_¡Ring! ¡Ring!_

¿Quién será?

— _¡Hermanito! _—

—No es verdad—

— _¿Cómo que "no es verdad"? No te alegra oír mi voz, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo_—

—No es eso Fanren, es solo que no me esperaba que llamaras. —

—_Está bien, te lo pasare por esta vez. Hermanito, es tiempo de que regreses._ —

— ¿Qué dijiste? — ¿Regresar? Yo no puedo regresar, no entiendo cómo me piden eso, todos saben perfectamente que yo nunca dejo nada sin terminar, eso es algo que me caracteriza.

—_Ya oíste, tienes que regresar lo más pronto posible, mamá te quiere aquí_. —

— ¡No puedo!, aun no acabo con la misión. —

—_Nadie hablo de abandonar la misión, solo queremos que vengas por unos días, una semana a lo mucho_. —

—Está bien, tratare de ir lo más pronto que pueda, pero, ¿se puede saber cuál es la urgencia de que vaya? —

—_Se supone que no debía decirte esto, pero creo que es justo que lo sepas._ —

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —

Esto es extraño, ellos nunca llaman, y que llamen para que vaya a la mansión es algo que nunca había ocurrido en misiones anteriores, ¿habré hecho algo mal?

— _Nuestra madre está muy enferma, tanto, que el doctor ha dicho que puede morir_. —

—No es posible, mamá siempre ha sido una mujer muy saludable, nunca se ha quejado de nada. —

—_Es que… nadie se lo esperaba, ella tiene cáncer y desgraciadamente está en una etapa muy avanzada_. —

—No bromees conmigo. —

—_Sabes perfectamente que no jugaría con eso_. —

¡¿Cáncer? Debe de ser una broma, mamá no puede tener eso, ¡es imposible! , ella no puede estar enferma, ella no, simplemente ella no.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda? —

—_Menos de 1 mes, el cáncer, como ya te dije, está muy avanzado, podría morir en cualquier momento_. —

No, no, no, no, no, no es posible, mi madre no puede morir, no debe morir.

—_Shaoran, aunque no lo diga, yo se que ella nos necesita. Tienes que venir_. —

—Claro que iré, no te preocupes. —

—_Y Shaoran_. —

— ¿Sí? —

—_Trae a tu novia_. —

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es que saben? —

—_Mamá te tiene vigilado, la hemos visto, pero ella quiere conocerla en persona_. —

—Fanren, mi novia no puede ir, ella…—

—_Shaoran por favor, no seas así, sé muy bien que no te gusta que conozcamos a tus novias, pero mamá lo pide, tienes que hacerlo._ —

—No es que no quiera es solo que…—

—_Te lo ruego, ella la quiere conocer, aunque me duela decirlo, podría ser uno de sus últimos deseos._ —

¿Qué hago? Es imposible llevar a Haruka, pero me sentiré terrible si no llevo a mi novia, tengo que hallar la manera de que mi madre la conozca, no podre estar tranquilo si mi madre muere y un haya cumplido con sus deseos, debe de haber alguna solución.

—Lo hare, llevare a mi novia, solo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas e iré inmediatamente a Hong Kong. —

—_Te lo agradezco, entonces nos vemos en unos días. Shaoran, por favor, tráela. _—

—No te preocupes, nos vemos. —

—_Te quiero hermanito_. —

—Yo igual. —

Tengo que encontrar alguna solución. Necesito caminar, así lograre pensar con más claridad.

**Sakura**

Estoy muy nerviosa, que digo nerviosa, ¡lo que le sigue! Tomoyo ya debería estar aquí, mi cita con Yukito es en poco más de una hora y si mi prima me arregla como creo que lo hará, no me alcanzará el tiempo.

—Hola. —

— ¡Kero!, ¿Dónde estabas?, me tenias muy preocupada, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía. —

—Sakurita, algo anda mal, no recuerdo nada de estos últimos días. —

— ¿Bromeas?, ¿Cómo no vas a recordar? —

—Después de la pelea con Li ya no tengo más recuerdos. —

— ¿Qué traes ahí? —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—Es mi brocho, el de ámbar, ¿Por qué lo traes en tu cuello? —

Qué extraño, yo ya daba ese brocho por perdido, desde que se lo preste a Haruka ya no lo había vuelto a ver.

—Kero, no me explico cómo…—

— ¡Sakura!, lo siento mucho, se me hizo muy tarde.

¡Qué susto!, Tomoyo entro tan rápido a mi habitación que sentí como que se me salía el corazón.

—No te preocupes, solo que a la próxima trata de no casi causarme un infarto. Hay que empezar ya, luego no nos alcanza el tiempo. —

—Tienes razón, déjame sacar el maquillaje, la ropa y todo esto, créeme, vas a quedar divina. —

—Tomoyo, te agradezco mucho todo esto, pero por favor, no exageres demasiado. —

— ¿Cómo crees que voy a exagerar? —

Estoy un poco asustada, hay ocasiones en que mi prima se emociona demás, por ejemplo, hace poco me arreglo como toda una reina, con vestido de coctel y todo eso, lo único malo es que yo solamente iba de día de campo con un amigo.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

— ¡Termine! Y aun faltan 10 min. Para que llegue. —

—Tomoyo, ¡me encanta! —

Es increíble, mi prima podría poner su propio negocio, ¡es tan buena es esto! Siempre sabe que ropa me queda bien, esta vez me trajo un lindo vestido morado, justo arriba de las rodillas y muy suelto, perfecto para el verano, unas sandalias blancas muy lindas, aliso por completo mi cabello y lo dejo suelto, solo lo adorno con un broche blanco en forma de flor, y el maquillaje, simplemente perfecto, muy suave y delicado. ¡Lo adoro!

_¡Ding dong! ¡Ding dong!_

— ¡Llego antes!, bueno Sakura, mi trabajo está hecho, mucha suerte. —

—Muchas gracias Tomoyo, no tengo como pagártelo. —

No lo puedo creer, si hace años alguien me hubiera dicho que yo saldría con Yukito, habría creído que era una broma. Cuando era pequeña, lo único que hacía, era soñar con él.

—Hola Yukito—

—Sakura, te ves muy linda. —

—Gracias—

— ¿Nos vamos? —

—Solo déjame avisarle a Touya. —

—No es necesario, estoy aquí, en la cocina. —

¡Dios!, Entre Touya y Tomoyo con tanto susto que me dan, me va a venir dando un infarto.

—Bueno, pues, ya me voy, les avisas a mis papas, por cierto, ¿Dónde están? —

—No lo sé, hace rato salieron los dos juntos, según a visitar a un amigo, llévate tu llave, tal vez no este. La cuidas bien Yuki. —

—No te preocupes, eso hare. Nos vemos. —

—Nos vemos—

— ¿No se ve linda? —

—Tomoyo, no sabía que estabas aquí. Se ve bien, hiciste un gran trabajo. —

—Gracias. Esto… ya me tengo que ir. —

—Sobre lo que paso el otro día…—

—Entiendo que fue solo un accidente, no te preocupes. Hasta luego.

—Yo espero que no estés incomoda, ya le explique a Sakura y…—

—Adiós. —

—Adiós…—

**Shaoran**

—Eriol, ¿Ya podemos salir?, tu casa me da miedo. —

— ¿El gran Li Shaoran tiene miedo? —

—No es eso, necesito aire. —

—Está bien, vamos a caminar. —

— ¿A dónde? —

—Al parque. —

Por fin, ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado en la casa de Eriol, vine con él para no estar aburrido y termine mucho peor, necesito aire fresco, y también desahogarme con mi amigo, aun no le he contado nada sobre mi madre.

— ¿Ya nos podemos ir? —

—Claro que sí. —

Caminar siempre me ha ayudado, y más aun si es por las calles de Tomoeda, el paisaje siempre es como mágico.

— ¿Esa no es Sakura?, ¿con quién está? —

Pero claro que es Kinomoto, y esta con ese tal Yukito, insisto, ese tipo no me da buena espina.

—Vamos con ellos. —

—Eriol, no creo que sea buena idea. —

—Solo los iremos a saludar. —

No es verdad, Eriol ya se está disgustando, aunque por fuera conserve la calma, yo se que está a punto de estallar, y cuando Eriol se enoja, es cosa seria. Nadie quisiera verlo así.

—No lo creo, no quiero que vayas a armar una escena de celos. —

— ¿Yo?, ¿Cómo crees? —

—Eriol, tranquilízate. —

¡Mierda! Al parecer Kinomoto no es lo que aparenta. Con razón dicen que las serias son las peores, desearía que no estuviéramos viendo esto, en cuanto Eriol empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos, ella y ese Yukito empezaron a comportarse de una manera extremadamente melosa, ojala y no empiecen a besarse porque entonces Eriol si estalla. Jamás hubiera pensado que Kinomoto es de esas que no se satisfacen con un solo hombre.

—Eriol, no te voy a dejar que vayas con ellos. —

—Shaoran, suéltame, no lo voy a golpear, solo quiero hablar con Sakura. —

— ¿Crees que soy idiota?, te conozco. —

— ¡Es que Sakura pudo haberme dicho que estaba saliendo con ese! —

—Te entiendo, pero si vas ahora vas a hacer una estupidez, vamos a otra parte. —

—Tienes razón. —

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

— ¿Ya estas más tranquilo? —

—Sí, gracias amigo. —

—Eriol, ¿se puede saber desde cuando estas enamorado de Kinomoto? —

—Desde la primera vez que la vi me gusto. —

¿Desde el primer momento le gusto?, vaya, yo creía que le gustaba Tomoyo, siempre hablo bien de ella y pasaban tiempo juntos, pero bueno, las cosas no son siempre lo que aparentan.

—Eriol, ¿Estas enamorado?

—No sé si enamorado, pero, de verdad, me gusta mucho, ella es simplemente perfecta para mí. —

— ¿Perfecta para ti?, creí que te gustaban de otro tipo. —

—Y así es, pero con Sakura puedo hacer una excepción. —

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero, ella no se parece mucho a ti. —

—Los opuestos se atraen ¿no? —

Pues si de opuestos se trata… nadie mejor que Kinomoto y yo.

—Eso no siempre es verdad Eriol. —

—Ya me voy, ya estuve el tiempo suficiente aquí, en tu casa. —

—Está bien. —

—Gracias por escucharme. —

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. —

Ya se fue, Eriol se fue y yo me quede con lo de mi madre clavado en mi pecho. Yo no soy así, no me gusta hablar de mis problemas, pero, esta vez, de verdad necesito desahogarme, lo único que quiero es que alguien me de ánimos, alguien en quien confiar.

Lo había olvidado, tengo que llamarle a Haruka, debo hacer que ella me acompañe a Hong Kong.

—Hola, soy yo, Shaoran. —

— _¡Gordo!_ —

— ¿Gordo? —

—Gordo, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. —

—Yo… también. Necesito platicar, ¿tienes tiempo? —

—Ay mi gordis, lo siento, en unos pocos minutos tengo una clase. —

—Entonces seré breve, solo déjame decirte una cosa. —

—Dime—

—Necesito que vayas conmigo a Hong Kong. Mi madre está muy enferma—

— ¿Es enserio?, ¿Cómo me pides eso?, ¡acabo de llegar!—

—Haruka, no es un capricho mío ni nada, mi madre podría morir. —

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?—

— ¡Quiere conocerte!—

— ¡Para eso existe las fotos!—

—Haruka, ¡no te comportes así!—

— ¡Si me voy, perderé el curso!, lo siento, pero no iré, haber que excusa te inventas. —

— ¿Es tu última palabra?—Le pregunto, tratando de hacerla recapacitar un poco.

— ¡Si!—

Le colgué, no podía seguir escuchándola. No lo puedo creer, ni siquiera lo pensó, ¿No se supone que me quiere?, pudo haber pedido permiso para ir solo unos días, pero no. Ella no piensa en otra cosa que no sea más que en sí misma, Esto es lo que me pasa por salir con mujeres bonitas, pero huecas.

**Sakura**

— ¿Hay alguien en casa?, ¿kero?, ¿Touya?, ¿alguien?—

Bueno, al parecer estoy solo, y son las… 6:30pm. Que rápido paso el tiempo, me la pase tan bien con Yukito que ni sentí esas 3 horas, debo decir que la cita fue muy divertida, me sentí muy cómoda con él, y platicamos como si nunca nos hubiéramos dejado de ver. ¿Que fue ese ruido?

—Kero, ¿Dónde estás?—

— ¡En tu habitación Sakurita!—

— ¡Voy para allá, no te vayas a mover de ahí!—

—No voy a ir a ningún lado—

Tengo que llegar rápido a mi habitación, no quiero que Kerberos vuelva a desaparecer si haber hablado conmigo, tiene muchas cosas que explicar.

—Kero, no te escondas, tenemos que hablar—

—No me escondo, aquí estoy—Dice saliendo de un cajón que es su habitación.

—Quiero que me digas donde has estado—

—Sakurita, ye te dije que no recuerdo nada. —

—Entonces, ¿A dónde fuiste después del ataque a Li?—

—Bueno, cuando vino la ambulancia yo iba atrás de ustedes, pero de repente sentí que algo o alguien me atrapaba. —

—Pero tú no…—

_¡Ding dong! ¡Ding dong!_

— ¡YA VOY!, No te muevas de aquí—

—Hola —

—Rika, pasa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—

—Nada en especial, solo vine a verte, porque pues, estaba algo aburrida en mi casa—

—Qué bueno que viniste. Acabo de regresar de una cita—

— ¿Con quién?—

—Con Yukito—

— ¡¿Enserio?—Lo sabía, por su expresión, ella no puede creer que **yo** haya salido con Yukito.

—Sí, sube a mi habitación y te cuento, voy a prepara palomitas—

—Está bien, pero quiero que me cuentes hasta el más mínimo detalle. —

—Ok, enseguida subo. —

Me alegra mucho que Rika haya venido, es una muy buena amiga, siempre le cuento mis cosas, pero hace mucho que no lo hago, tal vez por…

— ¡AAAAAAH!—

— ¡¿Rika?—

— ¡HAY UN MONSTRUO EN TU HABITACIÓN! —

— ¿Un monstruo?... ¡KERO!—

— ¡Sakurita, dile que no me mate!—

Pero que tonta soy, ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de kero?, ¿Cómo arreglo esto?, por lo pronto, lo más importante es evitar que Rika mate a kero, es mejor que corra.

— ¡No le hagas nada!—

— ¿Qué dices?, ¡Puede matarnos!, ¡¿No le ves la cara de Malvado?—

— ¡Perdóname pero yo podre tener cara de todo, menos de malvado!—

— ¿No te has visto en un espejo?—

—Rika, ¡Es inofensivo!—

— ¡No es verdad!— ¿Cómo se atreve kero a contradecirme cuando le estoy salvando la vida?

— ¡kero, Por favor!—

— ¿Tu como sabes?, ¿Y por qué lo llamas Kero?—Me pregunta, bajando la tabla (no tengo idea de donde la saco) con la que amenazo a Kerberos, tal perece que no me queda otra más que contarle le verdad.

—No es un monstruo, es mi guardián—

— ¿De qué hablas?—

—Bueno, yo…—

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

—Así que ¿ustedes 3 son magos?—

—No estoy segura de que magos sea la expresión correcta—

— ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Por cierto, ¿has tenido michos problemas con esto de las cartas?—

—La verdad, si—

— ¿Por qué no nos contaste esto a nosotras?—

—Bueno, que Tomoyo se enterara fue un accidente, y pues, yo no quería decir nada porque temía que después de contarles, se alejaran de mi—

— ¿Bromeas?, Jamás lo hubiéramos hecho. Oye, ¿Puedo ver la llave?—

—Por supuesto, Kero, ¿Dónde está?—

—En el armario de las escaleras, no preguntes porque. —

—Está bien…Ven, para que me digas en que parte. —

—Sabes, Sakura, esto es sorprendente. —

—Lo sé, yo al principio no lo creía. Bueno, dime donde esta, Kero. —

—En el bolsillo de una chaqueta—

—Necesito que vengas aquí, dime en cual de todas. ¿Pero qué…? —

¿Qué ocurrió? La puerta se cerró violentamente, Rika no pudo haber siso, está en la sala, y kero mucho menos, está aquí conmigo.

—Rika, ¿Puedes abrirnos?—

—Seguro…Sakura, no puedo tocar la cerradura—

— ¿Qué?—

—Niña, ¿Cómo no vas a poder tocarla?—

—No puedo, ¡Tiene como una barrera!, y no solo la cerradura, toda la puerta. —

No, lo más seguro es que sea una de las cartas, ¿Qué me van a hacer ahora?, No puede ser, no encuentro la llave, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

—Sakura—

— ¿Qué pasa Kero?—

—Está nevando—

— ¿Nevando?, ¡Estamos en una armario!—

—Mira para arriba. —

¿Está nevando?, ¡está nevando en un lugar del que no podemos salir!, ¡vamos a morir de hipotermia!

— ¿Li?—

—Sasaki, ¿Dónde está Kinomoto?—

—En el armario—

— ¡Kinomoto!, ¿Qué haces en el ahí cuando hay cartas libres?—

—No es por gusto, es la carta escudo, aquí adentro esta nieve. —

— ¡Usa tus cartas!—

—No tengo la llave, ¡date prisa!, hay mucha nieve aquí adentro, se está llenando. —

— ¡Traten de protegerse del frio!—

—Está bien, aquí hay muchos abrigos. —

—Sasaki, sal de aquí. —

—Pero Sakura y el monstruito…—

— ¡Vete!—

—Pero…—

— ¡VETE!—

— ¡Li, tengo miedo!— Miedo es poco, ¡Estoy aterrorizada!, si no se da prisa aquí se va a llenar de nieve y no quiero ni pensar lo que nos pasara.

**Shaoran**

—No se preocupen, los sacare. — ¿Dónde está Eriol cuando se le necesita?, según se, escudo es una carta resistente.

—Li, no quiero apresurarte, pero esto se llena rápido. —

— ¡APRESURATE MOCOSO! —

— ¡¿Por qué no te conviertes en bestia y derribas la puerta?

—

— ¡NO!, este espacio es muy pequeño. —

Odio admitirlo, pero tiene razón, si Kerberos adopta su forma original, Kinomoto se asfixiaría.

—Tratare de abrir con rayos. —

— ¡No servirá de nada!—

— ¡No me digas que hacer!—

—Veamos si funciona. —

¡Demonios, no funciono! Los rayos no le hicieron ningún daño a escudo, solo revotaron hacia mí, y ya se imaginaran que ocurrió.

— ¡Mocoso, te dije que no funcionaria!—

— ¡Yo no sé cómo es esta carta!—

—Li, queda muy poco espacio. ¡Encontré la llave!—

— ¡Usa tu espada!—

Tal vez mi espada si sirva, me preocupa que si no funciona no tendré mucho tiempo para pensaren otra cosa, tengo que sacarlos en este instante.

—¡VAMOS A MORIR!—

—Kerberos, ¡me desconcentras!—

—Está bien, ¡Encontré la llave! Sakura, ¡Sakura!, ¡SAKURA! —

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

— ¡No veo a Sakura!, ¡Esta bajo la nieve! —

—Trata de sacarla—

Tengo que sacarlos ya, no sé cuanto aguantara Kinomoto. ¡No puede ser! Mi espada solamente reboto.

— ¡Sigue intentándolo!—

Lo intentaré las veces que sea necesaria, no sé cómo, pero ellos saldrán de ahí. Tengo que hacerlo con toda la mi fuerza, esta espada es la única forma de romper la fuerza de escudo. Estoy listo. Parece funcionar, mientras más encajo mi espada, una luz muy brillante crece.

— ¡Lo hice, salgan de ahí!—

— ¡Ayúdame con Sakura!—

— ¡Kinomoto, reacciona!, tienes que capturar a las cartas. —

— ¿Eh? Dame la llave, libérate, Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta Sakura. —

— ¿Kinomoto?, ¡Reacciona!—

En el segundo en que ella tuvo a las cartas en la mano, se desmayo, está muy fría y su respiración es muy lento, me preocupa el hecho de que estuvo cerca de 15 min atrapada completamente bajo la nieve.

— ¡Kerberos, ve por unas sabanas!—

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

— ¿Ya estas mejor?—

—Sí, muchas gracias—

Qué alivio, Kinomoto tardo 30 min. En reaccionar, lo bueno es que no le paso nada, solamente tendrá un resfriado. Me siento un poco extraño por la forma en que estamos Kinomoto y yo. Ambos en el sofá, ella recostada y yo tapándola y tomándole la temperatura.

—Gracias por todo, Li. —

—No hay problema. —

—Hoe, ¿has hablado con Haruka?—

No solamente hable con ella, me enfurecí con ella. Eso me recuerda que aun no sé cómo solucionar lo de mi madre…

—Kinomoto, ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?—

—El que quieras. —

—Necesito que me acompañes a Hong Kong. —

_**Continuara…...**_

**N/A: **_Holaaa! Si aun hay alguien que lea esto…Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto tiempo, no tengo excusas, el capitulo lo termine de escribir hace unos días, pero por diversas circunstancias no lo pude subir. No es muy largo, pero espero que les guste…_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, por cierto… ¡ME DECLARO CULPABLE DE TODO LO QUE SE ME ACUSA!, sí, tengo mala ortografía, lo sé, si, no soy buena escritora, lo sé… no estoy orgullosa de ello, pero No me molesta que me lo digan, de hecho, lo agradezco, por que así sabré en que fallo y tratare de mejorar…_

_Así que ya saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decir (cualquier comentario, duda, correcciones, amenazas de muerte, etc.…) ya saben qué hacer._

_Dejen un review!_

_Con respecto al próximo capítulo, ya está como a un 20%, pero no sé cuando lo subiré porque…  
¡me iré de vacaciones hoy en la noche^^!, así que no tengo fecha exacta._

_Bueno, sin más que agregar…_

_Nos leemos luego!_

_**Pásensela muy bien estas vacaciones, disfrútenlas, por que luego regresa la escuela y no tendremos nada de tiempo libre...!**_

…_!..._


	9. Conociendo

_**Sakura**_

—Necesito que me acompañes a Hong Kong. —

— ¿Qué... que acabas de decir?—

—Mira, se que te parece extraño que yo te pida esto, sobre todo por la mala relación que llevamos, pero de verdad necesito que me acompañes, créeme que si no fuera algo realmente necesario yo no te lo estaría pidiendo—

Es un sueño. La única explicación lógica que encuentro es que esto no es más que un sueño. ¡Nada de esto tiene sentido!

—Pero... ¿Por qué?—

—Es un problema... familiar. Yo debo llevar a Haruka, pero por su viaje es imposible que ella vaya, y por su extraordinario parecido, eres la opción perfecta. —

Un momento. ¿El me hará pasar por Haruka? Lo que significa... ¿¡seré su novia! Insisto, esto no puede ser, ¿Qué está pasando por la cabeza de Li?, ¿acaso cree que yo me prestare a este tipo de engaño?, o tal vez me está mintiendo, que tal si él tiene otras intenciones, sacarme engañada de aquí y después aprovecharse de mí, asesinarme, o algo peor. Aunque bueno, no creo que haya algo peor que ser asesinada.

— ¿Kinomoto? No me estas poniendo atención. Esto es importante—

— ¡Si te estoy poniendo atención!, Lo que pasa es yo no puedo irme, No puedo abandonar la escuela y con esto que está pasando con las cartas, es prácticamente imposible. ¿Qué tal si alguna carta llegara a escapar allá? Me siento mas cómoda aquí, conozco el lugar. —

—Te juro que no iremos por mucho tiempo, por la escuela no hay problema, falta muy poco para las vacaciones y ya sabes que las ultimas semanas nunca hacemos nada importante. Las cartas no son problemas, estaré ahí. —

—Es que...—

—Solo piénsalo. Para mí y mi familia esto es verdaderamente importante. Cuando ya hayas tomado una decisión, comunícamelo en ese mismo momento, el tiempo es muy importante. Me iré, Nos vemos luego en la escuela. —

—Está bien, Lo pensare. Hasta luego. —

Desde hace mucho tiempo no me sentía tan confundida como en este momento ¿Por qué no me explico para que tengo que ir?, tal vez sea algo relacionado con las cartas, ahora que lo pienso mejor, esa es la única explicación. Bueno, pues como no hay motivos para no ir, debería ir pensando como decirles a mis padres, no creo que les guste mucho la idea de que su hija vaya con el novio de su otra hija a casa de sus padres, sola, y peor aún, bastante lejos.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

_**Shaoran**_

Hoy es el día, en unas horas estaremos Kinomoto y yo en Hong Kong, precisamente en la gran mansión Li, enfrentándonos a todos, actuando como una pareja de lo más feliz, enamorados. Aun no sé si llamarla Sakura o Haruka, aunque con lo torpe que es, lo más conveniente sería llamarla por su nombre, si la llamo por otro nombre posiblemente ni siquiera me contestaría, o dejaría en evidencia que ella no es esa persona. Más vale prevenir, que lamentar.

— ¿Estas lista?—

—Eso creo, solo falta kero. —

—Insisto, no es necesario que eso venga, solo ocasionara problemas. —

—Por favor, no empieces, ya tuvimos esta plática.—

—está bien, solamente dile que se apure, o si no, lo dejaremos. —

Aun no entiendo como pude acceder a que ese peluche del infierno nos acompañe, es absolutamente innecesario, el estúpido mono piensa que le hare algo a su amada dueña, ¡por favor!

—Ya estoy listo Sakurita, ya nos podemos ir—

—Li, ¿Eriol no va a ir?—

—No. ¿Para que quieres que vaya? Te recuerdo que se supone que eres mi novia, no puedes andar dando demostraciones de afecto con Eriol. —

— ¡Entre él y yo no hay nada! No entiendo por qué piensas eso. —

—Bueno, si entre ustedes no hay nada, ¿que fue eso que paso hace una semana?—

¿Esta niña cree que soy estúpido? Recuerdo perfectamente como casi se tragaban en mi sala, que no me venga ahora con que sufre de amnesia.

—Todo eso fue un malentendido, Eriol no me dio tiempo de nada yo...—

—La verdad es que tus explicaciones no me interesan. Hay que irnos ya, el piloto nos debe de estar esperando, se supone que estaríamos en el jet hace media hora. —

—Sakurita, todavía tienes oportunidad de arrepentirte, no me da confianza este mocoso. —

—No Kero, ya di mi palabra. Es importante. —

No sé si hice bien en contarle a Kinomoto el porqué tiene que ir. A mi madre no le gusta que las personas se preocupen por ella y mucho menos si no la conocen, pero no tenía otra opción, si no le explicaba ella no hubiera aceptado.

—Está bien, ya no insistiré, pero quiero que me cuentes que vas a hacer. —

—Peluche, es mejor que en otro momento lo haga, tenemos que darnos prisa. ¿Tus padres no se despedirán?—

—No. Lo hicieron ayer, hoy salieron muy temprano y no me quisieron decir a donde, estos días han estado muy raros. —

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

_**Hong Kong...**_

— ¿Ya llegamos?—

—Si—

El camino fue relativamente corto... y silencioso. Kinomoto no había hablado hasta ahora, en el camino solo contestaba a las preguntas que hacia Kerberos de forma distraída. Por mi parte no había mucho que hacer, solo escuchar música y tratar de pensar en mi familia. Hace bastante tiempo que no los veo, esto de la misión me ha tenido muy ocupado, aun no entiendo cómo funcionan las cartas, se que están siendo controladas por un especie de portal, pero no hay nada que indique que es o quien lo maneja, debe de ser alguien que se encuentre cerca, de otra forma no sabría cuando activarlas, también está el hecho de que la mascota desaparece constantemente y regresa sin saber donde estuvo o que hizo, estoy tardando demasiado tiempo, creí que con la ayuda de Eriol todo sería mucho más fácil y rápido, pero ...

—Li—

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

— ¿Estás bien? Estas muy distraído, no has contestado a ninguna de mis preguntas. —

—Lo siento. Kinomoto, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo, no falta mucho para llegar a la mansión y no quiero que hagas algo que ponga en evidencia que esto es una farsa. —

— ¿De qué hablas mocoso?—

— ¿Qué cosas son las que tengo que decir?—

—Bien, para empezar me tienes que llamar por mi nombre, yo hare lo mismo. Si te preguntan cuánto tiempo llevamos saliendo diles que un mes y medio, es lo que llevo con Haruka...—

— ¿SALIENDO? ¿Qué es todo esto? , Sakura ¡¿TIENES UNA RELACION CON ESTE TIPO?—

—...mis hermanas seguro que te preguntaran como nos conocimos, diles que en la escuela, cuéntales que nos toco ser compañeros de equipo y así empezó todo, ellas han estado investigando, saben que mi novia se llama Haruka, tu diles la verdad, cuéntales que es tu hermana y que son muy parecidas...—

— ¡¿Por qué no me hacen caso?, ¡Necesito una explicación en este momento!—

—... también te preguntaran cosas como mi color favorito o algo así, es el verde, el chocolate es mi debilidad, prefiero el calor...—

— ¿Y si te preguntan acerca de mi?—

—No lo harán, saben que no me gusta hablar mucho de mis novias. Trata de ser lo más convincente posible, no quiero que mi familia dude, si lo hacen, serán insoportables. Por cierto, no te preocupes no habrá demostraciones de afecto. —

— ¡¿Demostraciones de afecto?, ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?, Si no me explican, en este mismo momento regresaremos a Tomoeda. —

—Está bien, creo que ya memorice todo, pero, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?—

—Solo debes presentarte con mi madre, es lo único que ella pidió. —

—Les doy un minuto para que me expliquen todo, si no lo hacen, no sé de que seré capaz. —

— ¿Estabas hablando Kero?—

— ¡ES SUFICIENTE!—

— ¿Qué ocurre bestia?—

— ¡Les he tenido demasiada paciencia!—

¿Qué le pasa al peluche? Probablemente se ha vuelto loco. De un momento a otro empezó a hablar solo.

—Ya llegamos, recuerda todo lo que te dije. —

—Está bien. Kero, tranquilízate, te prometo que luego hablamos. —

Solo espero que todo salga bien.

_**Sakura**_

Es imposible que me encuentre más nerviosa, siento que me voy a desmayar, no me gustan las mentiras y aunque esto sea por una buena causa aun no estoy del todo convencida. Son tantas cosas, ¿Qué tal si arruino todo? No soy tan mala actuando, pero tampoco soy muy creíble, tengo miedo. No me llevo nada bien con Li, no sé si podre actuar de forma amable con él, no puedo olvidar que es el novio de mi hermana y que yo estoy ocupando su lugar, ella debería estar aquí, yo no.

—Buenas tardes, la señora y sus hermanas los están esperando—

—Gracias, ayuda a mi novia con las maletas, yo voy a ir a hablar con mis hermanas—

"Mi novia" Suenan tan raras esas palabras proviniendo de Li.

—Por aquí señorita...—

—Sakura, llámeme Sakura. —

— ¿Su guardián se quedara en la misma habitación que usted?—

—No, yo prefiero otra habitación, Sakura ronca mucho en las noches. —

— ¡Eso no es verdad Kero! —

—No lo puedes saber. —

—Acompáñenme— Dijo el Mayordomo

Esto es increíble, la casa es tan grande, demasiado grande. Debo decir que está muy bien decorada, tienen muy buen gusto, y los jardines, ¡son hermosos! Están completamente llenos de flores y árboles frondosos.

—Señorita, en cuanto termine de arreglar sus cosas le agradecería que bajara a la sala, la señora la está esperando—

—Está bien, no tardare mucho. Gracias—

Tengo que relajarme, no pueden verme nerviosa.

— ¿Sakura?—

Por dios, que lindo se escucha mi nombre cuando él lo dice, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Concéntrate Sakura, concéntrate.

—Adelante—

— ¿Te falta mucho? Mi familia te está esperando—

—No, ya estoy lista. Li... digo, Shaoran ¿Qué tal si tu familia quiere "pruebas" para asegurar que somos "pareja"?—

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que no lo harán. —

—Está bien, vamos. —

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Kerberos? —

—Pidió una habitación aparte—

— ¿Por qué?—

—No lo sé. Supongo que quería espacio—

— ¡HOLA!—

¿De verdad serán las hermanas de Li? Me cuesta un poquito creerlo ya que ellas son bastante expresivas y cariñosas. Todo lo contrario de él. Me parecen buenas personas, muy amables por cierto, en cuanto me vieron se abalanzaron contra mí y me llenaron de abrazos y halagos, son muy lindas.

— ¡Hola! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto—

— ¿Sakura?—

— ¿No se supone que se llama Haruka? Fuutie dijo que se llamaba de esa forma. —

—Lo sé, eso fue lo que me dijo el detective. —

—Hermanas, yo lo puedo explicar, esto es solo una confusión. —

—Más te vale que no sea uno de tus engaños Shaoran. —

—Tranquilízate Shiefa, el detective se equivoco, Haruka es la hermana de mi novia. —

— ¿Gemelas?—

—Sí, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes Feimei?—

—También vimos fotos, el detective los estuvo siguiendo. —

— ¿Enserio?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?—

—Desde que te fuiste de aquí, mamá quiso que estuviéramos al pendiente—

— ¡¿Pero por qué? Saben perfectamente que no me gusta observen cada cosa que hago. —

—Claro que lo sabemos, pero nuestra madre insistió, no podíamos negarnos—

—Por cierto, mamá te está esperando, Sakura—

— ¿En donde esta?—

—Estaba en la sala pero se canso, la subimos a su habitación. —

—Yo voy contigo Sakura—

—Shaoran, quiere hablar primero a solas con ella, cuando terminen podrás ir tu. —

—Pero... ¿Yo sola?—

—Sí, no te preocupes no te hará daño, o bueno, eso creo.—

—Fanren, no la asustes, creo que ya esta bastante nerviosa. —

Solo espero que estén bromeando, Eriol me conto que toda su familia es experta en artes marciales, aunque creo que exagero un poco, ¡sus hermanas son tan adorables!, son muy femeninas y con gran porte, no me las imagino peleando con alguien, mucho menos en esos hermosos vestidos que llevan.

—No te preocupes _**amor**_, no pasara nada. —

Aun no me acostumbro a ver a Li siendo cariñoso, mucho menos conmigo, me va a costar un poco serlo con él, después de odiarlo tantas veces por lo bajo, las palabras de amor batallaran en salir. Aunque estos días el se ha estado portando realmente muy bien conmigo, es amable, e incluso podría decir que cariñoso, bueno, tal vez "cariñoso" no es la palabra correcta, es posible que solo sean imaginaciones mías. Tengo que admitir que el Li de estos días realmente podría ser mi amigo.

—Está bien Shaoran, no te preocupes. —

—Bien, entonces acompáñame—

El camino duro cerca de 2 minutos, aunque para mi parecieron horas, ¿Qué tal si la mamá de Li descubre que todo es una farsa?, no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

—Bien, Sakura, antes que nada, trata de no alterarla, queremos que este lo más tranquila posible, es lo único que podemos hacer por ella. — Dijo Shiefa con tristeza.

—No te preocupes, tratare de no hacer nada que la moleste. —

Me parece un poco extraña la familiaridad con la que las hermanas de Li me tratan, aunque es agradable.

—Muchísimas gracias hermanita, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi madre, Shaoran nunca quiere traer a sus novias a casa, mama incluso ha pensado que le damos vergüenza, yo no lo creo, pero es solo que es muy raro la actitud que él tiene hacia las relaciones, tal vez la razón sea que nunca dura demasiado con ellas y como sabe que nosotras nos encariñamos muy fácilmente no nos quiera hacer sufrir, pero bueno, esa es mi opinión, la verdad nadie la sabe. —

—Y... ¿Por qué crees que a mi si me quiso traer?—

—Bien, aunque él no lo demuestre se que ama a mamá...—

—oh, cierto, por eso me trajo. —

—Y bueno, probablemente también porque a ti también te ama. —

El no me ama, nunca lo hará, lo ha dicho varias veces,"jamás saldría con una niña como tú", siempre me lo recuerda, por eso mismo yo tengo que permanecer lo más alejada posible de él, aunque me cueste admitirlo, al principio creí sentir algo por él, pero mientras avanzaba el tiempo me di cuenta que nunca pasaría nada, y por ese motivo no me puedo permitir ilusionarme.

—Seguro que si—

—Bien, luego hablamos, mamá te espera desde hace tiempo. —

—Está bien... ¿puedo pasar?—

—Adelante. Supongo que tu eres la novia de mi hijo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

—Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto— Dije extendiéndole la mano

—El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Ieran Li, siéntate, hablaremos por un rato. —

—Está bien—

—No estés nerviosa, no te hare nada, solo quiero saber acerca de mi hijo y tu. Lo más importante para mi es saber si lo amas, es lo único que me interesa. —

—Yo... Si—

— ¿Si qué?—

—Si lo amo—

— ¿Y porque lo haces?—

— ¿Hacer qué?—

—Amarlo, ¿Por qué lo amas?—

—Bueno, yo...— ¿Yo lo amo?, ¡No!, claro que no, se perfectamente lo que eso implicaría; Sufrir, y yo no quiero sufrir, pero...—No hay una razón, simplemente es algo que no puedo evitar, conozco muy bien sus defectos, pero eso no hace que lo quiera menos, incluso, me hace quererlo más, el es encantador, puede que por fuera se vea serio, enojón, amargado, arrogante, insoportable, burlesco, extremadamente antisocial, posesivo, demasiado estricto, gru... —Un momento, se supone que soy su novia, no debería estar diciendo estas cosas—... Pero bueno, yo se que por dentro él es una persona cálida, honesta y de muy buenos sentimientos—

—Sakura, lo más importante para mi es que mis hijos estén alejados de las personas que solo buscan aprovecharse de ellos, como sabrás, esta familia es una de las más importantes de aquí, no me gustaría para nada que tú fueras una de esas arribistas, se ve que eres una buena mujer, tus palabras me indican que de verdad tu amas a m hijo, pero nunca se sabe, las personas muchas veces no son lo que aparentan. —

—No tiene de que preocuparse, yo nunca haría nada para dañar a su hijo—

—Muy bien, era lo único que necesitaba saber, ahora si me haces el favor de llamar a Shaoran—

—No hay Problema. Señora, ¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?—

—Claro que si. —

— ¿Es verdad que no sale de esta casa?—

—Sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?—

— ¿Y porque no sale?—

— Siento mucho dolor. No quiero salir por que se que sufriré y hare sufrir a los demás cuando vean en qué estado me encuentro. —

— El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional. La verdad creo que le haría bien un poco de aire fresco, ¿De verdad quiere pasar todo el tiempo en esta casa tan obscura? Sus hijas serian felices al verla a usted feliz, no creo que sufran por ver a su madre con ánimos, con ganas de luchar, se que también tiene nietos, ¿Por qué no va con ellos y les dice cuanto los quiere? A sus hijos también les haría bien. —

—Puede que tengas razón, lo pensare. —

—Solo prometa que lo hará, sé que es una enfermedad muy dolorosa, mi abuelo padeció lo mismo. Fueron tiempos muy difíciles, pero yo solo tengo buenos recuerdos de él, Nunca olvidare que aunque llegara muy débil de su tratamiento, hacia hasta lo imposible por jugar conmigo y mi hermano, el siempre lograba hacerme reír, le encantaba estar afuera, para él, su jardín era el lugar perfecto, amaba los arcoíris. Disfrutaba todo al máximo, hasta la cosa más insignificante para mí, El la apreciaba, estaba muy agradecido de tener una familia, siempre quería estar feliz, en ocasiones le era imposible, pero nunca se rendía. —

—Te lo prometo. —

—Está bien, Espero poder hablar con usted en otra ocasión. —

—Me encantaría, muchas gracias. Shaoran es muy afortunado por tener a una mujer como tu. —

—Hasta luego, Me encantaría verla en el jardín uno de estos días, de verdad es hermoso... Shaoran, puedes pasar. —

—Creo que así será—

— ¿Decías algo madre?—

—Nada. Hijo, Necesito Hablar contigo. —

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

_**Shaoran**_

—Shaoran, ¿Puedo pasar?—

—Sí, pasa Sakura. —

—Hola, yo... quería saber cómo te fue con tu mamá. —

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?—

— ¿Por qué?, ¿Paso algo malo?—

—No, Es solo que...nada, olvídalo. —

— ¿Crees que se dio cuenta?—

—No sospecha nada. —

—Sabes, me sentí muy mal, tu mamá no merece que le mintamos. —

—Era la única opción. —

—Todavía podemos decir la verdad. —

—No, no lo haremos, ya empezamos con esto, no puedes echarte para atrás. —

—Es que...—

—Kinomoto, como dije, no tenemos otra opción. —

—De todas formas se hace lo que tú quieres ¿no?—

— ¿Qué insinúas?—

—No, nada. Nos vemos luego, tus hermanas me pidieron que fuera al centro comercial con ellas. —

—Está bien, Solo recuerda que eres mi novia, no vayas a decir nada que nos pueda delatar. —

—No te preocupes, no soy tan tonta como tú crees—

—En ningún momento lo he dicho. —

—Claro que lo dices, constantemente por cierto. Con permiso—

—Sakura, yo...—

Kinomoto está un poco rara. Últimamente me siento mal cuando me porto mal con ella, tal vez sea porque me está haciendo un favor muy grande y yo no sé como agradecérselo.

Kinomoto...Sakura, es un lindo nombre, le queda bien.

—Hijo—

— ¿Madre? ¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación? Creí que ibas a tomar una siesta—

—Me gustaría que me ayudes a bajar al jardín. —

— ¿Al jardín?—

—Sí, ¿Hay están los niños, cierto?—

—Sí, Pero mis hermanas no están, se llevaron a mi novia de compras. —

—Lose, quiero ir con mis nietos, ¿Me ayudaras?—

—Sí, Claro. Madre, ¿Por qué ese cambio de ánimo?—

—Agradéceselo a Sakura—

¿Qué fue lo que hablaron Sakura y mi madre? Primero esa extraña platica que tuvimos y ahora esto; Daria lo que fuera por saberlo.

...

**N/A: ¡**_Hola!, Antes que nada quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no tengo excusas, y también por el capitulo tan corto que les dejo, me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero no quería terminar el año sin subirlo. Para el próximo será mucho más largo, y tratare de terminarlo lo más pronto posible: D._

_Por cierto, Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews, estos son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo. Ya saben, cualquier duda, comentario o regaño no duden en decírmelo,!_

_Les deseo un feliz año nuevo...!_


	10. La muerte de un ser querido

_**Sakura**_

— Sakura, ¿Qué opinas de este?—

—Es demasiado... pequeño—

—No es verdad, ¡te queda perfecto!, ya me imagino la cara que pondrá mi hermanito al verte con esto puesto. ¡Le va a encantar!—

—Fuutie tiene razón, ¡Es el bikini más lindo que haya visto! —

—Yo sé que es muy lindo, es solo que me siento un poco incomoda, siempre uso trajes de baños completos. —

—No entiendo porque. Eres muy bonita, Shaoran tiene suerte. Por cierto... ¿Cómo se conocieron?—

—Bueno, nos conocimos en la escuela, Fanren. —

—Pero, ella se refiere a como se fue dando su relación, es decir, conocemos muy bien a mi hermano, y sabemos que puede llegar a ser un tanto antisocial. —

"_Un tanto antisocial" _¿Enserio? Tal parece que no lo conocen tan bien como dicen.

— El nos ayudo a mi hermana y a mí, Eriol y el nos salvaron de un tipo que se estaba... sobrepasando con nosotras. —

— ¡Fue su héroe!—

Realmente lo fue. Si ellos no hubieran llegado, no sé qué habría pasado con nosotras.

— ¿Fue amor a primera vista?—

—Si... algo así—

— ¿De verdad? No es que no te crea Sakurita, es solo que mi hermano no es de eso hombres que se fijan en el físico, el más bien es de los que se enamoran de la personalidad. —

—Y exactamente por eso está enamorado de Sakura, Shiefa—

—Yo no dije lo contrario, lo que pasa es que...—

—Shiefa luego tendremos tiempo de hablar de ese tema, lo importante ahora son las compras. —

—Está bien. ¿Ya vieron?, ¡Ese vestido esta divino!—

Qué extraño, no sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que Shiefa sospecha algo. Li me comento que de sus hermanas ella es la que más lo conoce, pero no hay motivos para que se dé cuenta de la mentira, hasta ahora hemos hecho todo bien ¿no?

_**Shaoran**_

—Madre, ¿No está cansada? Ha estado con los niños toda la tarde, tal vez sea mejor que se vaya a descansar. —

—No te preocupes, estar con los niños me hace bien—

—Pero, esta muy débil madre, debe cuidarse. —

—Hijo, nunca he convivido con mis nietos y mis hijos como debería haberlo hecho recién ahora me doy cuenta. Quiero aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que me queda, aunque sea poco. —

—No diga eso. Todavía podemos buscar a otros médicos, podemos probar otros tratamientos y tal vez...—

—Shaoran, ya hemos hecho todo lo posible, he convivido con esta enfermedad bastante tiempo. Ya me resigne. —

—No hables así madre—

—Hijo, lo único que te pido es que seas feliz, no cometas mis errores. Me di cuenta que es lo que pasa contigo y Sakura, ya no es necesario que mientan. —

— ¿A qué se refiere?—

—Que no existe ninguna relación entre Sakura y tú. —

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Probablemente Kinomoto no pudo mentir y mi madre la descubrió, no lo dudo, esa mujer no puede hacer nada bien. Debí haberme quedado con ella para presionarla, de hecho, ¡No debí haberla traído!, solo fue una pérdida de tiempo, aunque bueno, tal parece que la plática que tuvo con mi madre hizo que se alegrara, nunca la había visto jugar con mis sobrinos, ahora que lo pienso ella nunca había durado más de media hora con ellos sin llamar a mis hermanas o a la gente de servicio, además, la noto más relajada y con ánimos renovados.

— ¿En que estas pensando Shaoran?—

—No es nada. Madre, lamento mucho haberle mentido, es que mis hermanas me dijeron que quería conocer por lo menos a una novia, y bueno, no quería desilusionarla. —

—No te preocupes, entiendo porque lo has hecho pero, Hijo ¿No sientes nada por ella?—

¿Sentir algo por Sakura? Por supuesto que no, ya deje bastante claro que ella no es mi tipo, y aunque lo fuera, ya tengo novia y aunque probablemente suene poco creíble, soy de los que están en contra de la infidelidad.

—Tengo novia madre, es la hermana de Sakura, son gemelas de hecho. —

— ¿Y por qué vino Sakura en lugar de su hermana?—

—Es... complicado. Le fue imposible venir. —

— ¿Y se puede saber el motivo?—

—Ella está de viaje y no... le pude conseguir un boleto de avión—

Bien, esto de mentir ya se me está saliendo de las manos, no es que me guste mentirle a mi madre, es solo que no le puedo decir que mi verdadera novia es tan egoísta que no pudo pedir un simple permiso para ausentarse un par de días y que ni siquiera le importo que fuera una petición de mi madre a la cual le queda muy poco tiempo de vida, si le digo eso no creo que Haruka se convierta en su nuera preferida ¿cierto?

—Dices que es hermana de Sakura, entonces supongo que son muy parecidas ¿O no?—

—Son extremadamente parecidas, de no ser por su cabello no podrías decir quién es quién. —

Lo digo por experiencia, aun no se me olvida ese pequeño incidente en el que la bese pensando que era Haruka, desde ese entonces trato de fijarme más, aunque bueno, ahora que las conozco mejor me resulta mucho más fácil diferenciarlas, ya me quedo bastante claro que son demasiado distintas si de personalidad hablamos.

—No hablo del físico, me refiero a su forma de ser, cuéntame cómo es tu novia, ¿Cuál es su nombre?—

—Se llama Haruka y es una persona realmente agradable y...generosa, también es muy amable, siempre está tratando de ayudar a las demás personas sin importarle no recibir nada a cambio, ama a los niños, es comprensiva, realmente responsable, cariñosa, dulce, tierna...—

—En pocas palabras es perfecta—

Tal vez exagere un poco, Haruka realmente no es eso, para ser sincero ni siquiera es la mitad de todo lo que dije, pero embellecerla un poco no dañara a nadie, solo quiero que mi madre deje de preocuparse por las personas con las que salgo, sé que mi novia no es perfecta, pero no es una mala persona... eso creo.

—Me alegra mucho que encontraras a alguien así hijo, yo lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz. —

—No te preocupes madre, ella me hace muy feliz. —

—Que bueno, espero no te molestes con mi comentario, pero es que Sakura me pareció perfecta para ti, sentí que es muy agradable y dulce. Se preocupo por mí sin conocerme, tus hermanas la adoraron e incluso por un momento me pareció que ella realmente sentía algo por ti. —

¿Sakura y yo? No lo creo.

—Debió ser su imaginación madre, entre ella y yo no hay absolutamente nada. —

—Que lastima. De verdad espero que seas feliz con... ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?—

—Haruka—

—Con ella. Me hubiera encantado conocerla, por como tú la describes debe ser una jovencita maravillosa, lástima que no pudo venir. Por cierto ¿No le molesta que su hermana venga en su lugar?—

—No, para nada. —

—Está bien. Shaoran, deberías decirles a tus hermanas que Sakura no es tu novia, esta mañana estaban planeando citas románticas para ustedes dos, de hecho por esa razón la llevaron al centro comercial. Se van a decepcionar mucho cuando se enteren de la verdad. —

—En cuanto lleguen hablare con ellas. —

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

— ¡Hermanito! Ven acá, te tenemos una sorpresa. —

—Qué bueno que llegaron, necesito hablar con ustedes. —

—En un momento hablamos contigo, pero primero tienes que decirnos tu opinión—

— ¿Mi opinión? ¿Acerca de qué?—

— ¡De tu novia!—

_Hermosa..._

_**Sakura**_

— ¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?—

—Se... ve muy... bien—

— ¿Bien? ¿Es todo lo que dirás?—

—Shaoran, ella se esforzó mucho para verse hermosa para ti. Merece algo más que un "bien"—

—No se preocupen chicas, no hay problema. —

— ¡Claro que hay problema Sakura!—

—No, de verdad no es necesario que diga nada yo...—

—Sakura y yo no somos novios. —

¿Qué?, ¿Enserio dijo eso? Pero... ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por... por qué dices eso?—

Sus hermanas están en un completo estado de shock, al parecer ellas tampoco pueden creer lo que acaban de oír.

—Porque es la verdad, les mentí. No salgo con Sakura, salgo con su hermana; ella solo me hizo el favor de hacerse pasar por mi novia porque Haruka no pudo asistir. —

—Sakura ¿Es verdad lo que está diciendo?—

—Yo... lo siento mucho, de verdad. No quería mentirles. —

Ya no podía estar ahí, por eso salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. No puedo evitar sentirme mal, no me gustan las mentiras, nunca me han gustado. Ellas se portaron muy lindas conmigo, me hicieron pasar una gran tarde, incluso me contaron historias de cuando Shaoran era un niño. Si Shaoran decidió terminar con la mentira lo mejor será que me vaya, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Si me quedo lo único que lograre será sentirme incomoda, yo no quiero eso. El ya no me necesita, mañana mismo me iré a mi casa.

—Sakurita, ¿Qué pasa?—

—Guarda todo Kero, mañana regresamos a casa. —

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—

—Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, por favor has las maletas. —

—Está bien, pero me vas a contar que es lo que pasa. —

—Si, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien. Oye, te traje algo. —

— ¿Qué cosa?—

—Espera un momento, es una sorpresa. Te va a encantar, sé que es tu favorito. —

— ¿De verdad es lo que estoy pensando?—

—Creo que sí, solo déjame buscarlo...—

—Sakura, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?—

—Hablaras con ella en otro momento mocoso, estamos ocupados. —

—No estoy hablando contigo animal. —

—Kero... ¿Qué pasa Li?—

—Me gustaría que fuera en privado. —

—No es necesario, Sakurita me tiene confianza así que tú... —

—Está bien—

— ¿¡Que!—

—En un momento regreso, no te vayas a ir Kero. —

— ¡Pero Sakura!—

—Qué bueno que cerraste la puerta, no hubiera aguantado los chillidos de ese peluche ni un segundo más. —

—Li, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Pensé que querías que tu familia creyera que soy tu novia. —

—Y así era, es solo que mi madre se dio cuenta y pues ya no fue necesario seguir con la mentira. —

—Entiendo. ¿Tu familia se enojo? Me siento muy apenada con ellas. —

—No te preocupes, lo tomaron muy bien. —

—Que bueno, en un momento iré a regresarles lo que me compraron, después de todo no soy nada de ellas, no está bien que me quede con esas cosas. —

—De hecho, quieren hablar contigo, por eso vine a buscarte. Te esperan en la sala—

—Pero ¿Por qué?—

—No lo sé, mi madre fue la que me pidió que viniera por ti. Quiere hablar primero contigo a solas, después te esperaran mis hermanas. —

—Li, yo... no sé qué decirles. —

—No te preocupes, como ya te dije, no están molestas. —

Decir que estoy nerviosa es poco, no me imagino que será lo que me dirán, solo espero que no sean muy duras conmigo, después de todo no fue mi idea hacerme pasar por mi hermana. De seguro piensan que soy una aprovechada.

—Sakura, siéntate por favor. Supongo que ya estas enterada de que Shaoran me conto todo. —

—Si, me lo dijo hace poco—

—Bien, entonces entenderás que no estoy muy feliz con la noticia. —

—Si, la entiendo. —

—También entenderás que estoy un poco decepcionada. —

—Lamento mucho todo esto, de verdad. —

—Se que lo lamentas, lo puedo notar en tu cara. Desde que llegaste no me has mirado a los ojos. Sabes, también me di cuenta de otra cosa. —

— ¿Qué cosa?—

—Sientes algo por mi hijo—

¿...?

— ¿A... a que se refiere?—

—Soy una mujer muy intuitiva. Me pude dar cuenta de que tienes sentimientos hacia mi hijo. —

—Señora, el es novio de mi hermana. —

—Lose, y por esa razón tu tratas de ocultar tus sentimientos, probablemente incluso te los niegues a ti misma. —

—Yo no... Creo que está confundida. —

—No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda, esa no es mi intención. En el momento que los vi me di cuenta, Shaoran te cae mal, de eso no hay dudas, ¿O me equivoco?—

—Car mal de lo que se dice caer mal pues no, simplemente no me agrada demasiado y creo que es reciproco. —

—Entiendo porque lo dices, pero querida tus ojos hablan por ti, me doy cuenta como lo miras; No es precisamente una mirada de desagrado sino todo lo contrario, veo aprecio, cariño y también veo remordimiento. —

—Yo, puede que en un principio creí sentir algo pero esos sentimientos se han ido, entendí que no los puedo sentir, que no los debo sentir. Jamás traicionaría a mi hermana, jamás. —

—Dime algo ¿Ella lo ama?—

—Eso creo. —

— ¿Y el la ama a ella?—

—Supongo que sí, el no es muy expresivo. —

—Ustedes dos son muy diferentes, por eso te resulta difícil convivir con él. Con el tiempo aprenderás que ser tan distintos es bueno, de esa forma se podrán complementar. Si siguen conociéndose tarde o temprano sucederá algo entre ustedes, puede que no una relación amorosa, pero tal vez una buena amistad. —

—Realmente no sé si eso podrá pasar. —

—Ya verás que sí. Ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos y pasaran aun más. Tu sola no puedes con las cartas, aun no sabemos quién está detrás de todo esto ni que está tratando de lograr, necesitaras ayuda. —

Creo que la idea de ser "amiga" de Shaoran no me desagrada del todo, por lo que me contaron el no es la persona que aparenta ser y bueno, me gustaría poder comprobarlo por mí misma, aunque... Un momento.

— ¿Usted sabe de mis... cartas?—

—Sí, yo fui quien mando a mi hijo a esta misión, por lo tanto estoy enterada de todo. Creí que lo sabías, ¿Ni Shaoran ni Eriol te lo comentaron?—

—No, de hecho, nunca me contaron de lo que trata su misión, me han dicho muy pocas cosas acerca de ellos. Eriol es un poco más abierto pero aun así no se mucho sobre él. Señora, ¿Se siente bien?, la veo un poco cansada. —

— Lo que pasa es que estuve toda la tarde con mis nietos en el jardín, tienen mucha energía. —

—Me alegra mucho oír eso, ¿Cómo se sintió?—

—Realmente bien, tenias razón, el salir de la casa fue reconfortante, y el convivir con mis nietos lo fue aun mas. —

—Esa es su mejor terapia, salir de la rutina es lo que usted necesita. Tiene que disfrutar todo el tiempo que tiene. ¿Qué le parece si mañana la acompaño al parque, o tal vez a un museo? Usted elija el lugar. —

—No lo sé —

— ¡Vamos, será divertido! Haremos todo lo que usted quiera hacer, imagínese que es su cumpleaños, solo tendrá que decirme que es lo que quiere y yo tratare de hacerlo. —

—No tienes que hacerlo. —

—Pero lo quiero hacer, sería un honor si usted me acompaña, después de todo no conozco Hong Kong, mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro. —

—Para mí también sería un honor. —

—Entonces mañana nos despertaremos temprano para aprovechar bien el tiempo, y ¿A dónde iremos?—

—No te preocupes por eso, ya mañana veremos. —

—Está bien. Señora, ¿Le puedo pedir un favor? —

—Claro—

—No le comente lo que dije a su hijo, preferiría que él no se enterara. —

—Te prometo que no le diré nada. —

—Muchas gracias señora, que pase buena noche. —

—Sakura, llámame Ieran. —

Bien, fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Creí que iba a estar molesta conmigo por haberle mentido, pero no fue así. Ieran Li tampoco es lo que aparenta. Ahora lo que me preocupa son sus hermanas, Shaoran dijo que si se enteraban serian insoportable, pero ¿a qué se refería con insoportables?

—Sakura Kinomoto, ven aquí un momento. —

—Shiefa yo...—

—Gracias —

—... no quería hacerlo pero, ¿Qué dijeron?—

—Te damos las gracias por haber hecho esto. —

—Es una broma ¿verdad? No entiendo porque me dan las gracias, ¡les mentí!—

—Pero lo hiciste por una buena causa, no cualquiera hace esto. —

—Tú no tenías ninguna obligación, pero aun así lo hiciste de forma desinteresada. Ya tuvimos una plática con Shaoran, el nos conto como fueron las cosas. —

—Por esa razón te damos las gracias. —

—Ustedes no deberían estar agradeciéndome, yo debería estarles pidiendo perdón, me sentí muy mal por haberles mentido, por aunque fuera por una buena causa yo no debí acceder a mentirles. —

—No lo mires de esa manera, piensa que ustedes estaban tratando de hacer feliz a mi madre, ella los descubrió, pero aun así la intención es lo que cuenta. —

—De todas formas, si estuviéramos enojadas seria con Shaoran no contigo, tu solo lo hiciste para ayudar, él fue el de la idea. —

—Y aun así no estamos enojadas con el. —

—Pero yo...—

— ¿Qué te parece si mejor hablamos en otro momento? Ya es muy tarde y debes de estar cansada. —

—Sakura, no te preocupes por nada, nosotras no estamos molestas contigo, como ya te lo dijimos es todo lo contrario. —

—Feimei tiene razón, para nosotras aun sigues siendo una hermana, después de todo somos familia. —

—La novia de mi hermano es tu hermana, por lo tanto, como dijo Fanren eres familia. —

—Ven, te acompaño a tu recamara, al parecer te has quedado sin palabras. —

¡Claro que me quede sin palabras! Esto es por mucho muy diferente a la reacción que me esperaba. Hubiera jurado que ellas estarían furiosas conmigo, que ya no querrían saber nada de mí y que me echarían por mentirosa, ¡Pero vaya sorpresa que me lleve! Sin duda alguna, la familia Li es completamente impredecible.

—Bien, ya llegamos. —

— ¿Tan pronto?—

—Sí que venias distraída Sakura. Nos vemos mañana. —

—Gracias Fuutie. Hasta mañana —

—Espera, no cierres. Ahí viene mi hermano, supongo que querrá hablar contigo. —

—Está bien, gracias. —

—Buenas noches hermanito. —

—Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?—

— ¿Qué ocurre?—

—No fue mi intención pero escuche la conversación que tuviste con mi madre... —

Esto no puede ser cierto, el no escucho que yo tenía sentimientos hacia él, el no escucho todo lo de dije, por favor, que este bromeando.

—...quiero darte las gracias. —

¿Gracias? ¿Por qué me está agradeciendo? ¿Por decir que sentía algo por él?

_**Shaoran**_

— ¿Qué tanto fue lo que escuchaste?—

—Desde el comienzo, pero preferiría no tocar ese tema. —

Enserio no quiero hablar de los sentimientos de Sakura, fue sumamente extraño escucharla decir lo que dijo. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, realmente, ni siquiera había pasado por mi mente que ella sintiera eso. Siempre creí que me odiaba o algo así.

—No entiendo, ¿Por qué me das las gracias?—

—Por tratar de animar a mi madre, escuche que mañana saldrán a pasear. —

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, lo hago con mucho gusto. —

—Gracias. Que pases buena noche. —

—Igualmente. —

Necesito un descanso con urgencia, demasiadas cosas pasaron en este día. Tengo mucho en que pensar.

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

Creo que ya es hora de levantarme, son exactamente las 6:58 de la mañana y tengo muchas cosas por hacer. Tengo que hablar con Sakura, tal vez ella se sienta incomoda después de que toda mi familia se enterara de la verdad, así que si ella se quiere ir a su casa por ni no habría problema. Pero primero iré a ver a mi madre, espero que aun no se haya ido con Sakura, aunque bueno, conociendo a la ultima lo más seguro es que esta todavía este dormida.

—Buenos días, ¿Puedo pasar?—

Qué extraño, mi madre siempre se despierta a eso de las cinco de la mañana, me cuesta creer que este dormida aunque al parecer si lo está. No se ha movido desde que llegue y sus sabanas aun la están arropando.

—Madre ¿Se encuentra bien?—

Algo está mal, parece que no está respirando.

—Madre responda, ¡Madre!—

Por más que la muevo ella no se despierta, no abre sus ojos.

—Por favor, abra sus ojos... mamá—

Mi madre murió... ya nunca despertara mas.

—Buenos días señora ¿Ya esta lista? Li ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tu mama ya esta despierta?—

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tan pronto? Ella aun no debía morir, se supone que le quedaba más tiempo...

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué ocurre?—

... ella apenas estaba empezando a sentirse mejor, no se puede haber ido. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, no me puede haber abandonado. ¡No quiero que este muerta! Quiero que habrá sus ojos y me de esos consejos que siempre me hacen sentir mejor, quiero que me regañe por hacer tantas estupideces, quiero que se ponga nerviosa con el alboroto de mis sobrinos...

— ¡Shaoran!—

El llamado de Sakura me hizo reaccionar.

—Murió —

— ¿Qué?—

—Mi mama falleció. —

Sakura se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije lo que paso, corrió hacia la cama de mi madre y solo la contemplo sin decir ni una sola palabra, vi como una lágrima caía sobre su rosada mejilla. Yo por el contrario no he querido llorar, aun no acepto del todo lo que está pasando, no quiero aceptarlo.

— ¿Murió dormida?—

—Eso parece. —

—Lo lamento mucho, de verdad. —

El abrazo de Sakura es realmente reconfortante, me llena de mucha paz. Aunque me resisto las lágrimas comienzan a caer sobre mi rostro, ella me abraza aun más fuerte haciendo que mi cabeza quede sobre su hombro empapándolo por completo, lo único que atino a hacer es abrazarla, abrazarla como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Ya no puedo contenerme más, empiezo a llorar sin control mientras ella me acaricia mi cabeza diciéndome palabras de aliento, pero yo no entiendo ninguna. Mi cabeza está inundada por lo recuerdos de mi madre, recuerdo que me hacen feliz...

—Hermanito ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué paso?—

—Feimei, Shiefa. Nuestra madre falleció. —

—No... ¡No!—

\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*

Definitivamente este es uno de los peores días de mi vida. En la mansión Li lo único que se siente es dolor y sufrimiento, mis hermanas están completamente devastadas, mis sobrinos aun no entienden del todo lo que está sucediendo, pero aun así se encuentran tristes. Fue muy difícil para mí explicarles lo que está pasando, mis hermanas no pudieron hacerlo, así que yo fui el encargado de decírselos, ellos me preguntaron una y otra vez cuando despertaría su abuela, no supe que contestarles. Sakura se ofreció a hacerlo y les explico de la manera más sencilla y dulce lo que le ocurría a su abuela. Ella se ha portado muy bien con nosotros, ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido, incluso el peluche lo ha hecho.

—Mocoso. —

—Mande. —

— ¿No quieres nada de la cocina? Voy para allá —

—No, así estoy bien. —

—De todas maneras te voy a traer algo, no has comido en todo el día —

—Gracias. —

—De nada. Pero no te acostumbres, esto no lo hare seguido. —

La mansión está repleta de personas que apenas y conozco. Entre los arreglos del funeral y todo lo demás el día paso demasiado rápido. Todos sabíamos que iba a pasar pero nadie se esperaba que fuera tan pronto, creímos que aún le quedaba tiempo, incluso ella lo creía.

—Hey, ¿ya comiste?—

—Todavía no, pero el guardián de Sakura dijo que me iba a traer algo de comer. —

—No es bueno que te malpases de esta forma, te puede hacer daño. —

—Estoy bien Fanren, no te preocupes. —

— ¿Sabes? Hace un rato llamo Eriol, se disculpo por que no iba a poder venir, me dijo que te mandara sus condolencias. —

— ¿Por qué no vendrá?—

—Dijo que tenía unos asuntos pendientes, algo que le hacía imposible venir. No me quiso explicar de lo que se trataba. —

— ¿Como están mis hermanas?—

—Igual que todos. Tristes—

— ¿Y los niños? —

—Están en el jardín con Sakura, se ofreció a estar con ellos para animarlos, en un rato mas los mandare a dormir, ya se está haciendo tarde. Sakura es una persona extraordinaria. —

—Sí, lo es. —

— Espero que tu novia también lo sea. Me hubiera gustado conocerla. —

—Madre también dijo lo mismo. —

—La voy a extrañar mucho, todos lo haremos. Cuando murió papa todo fue muy diferente, apenas y lo recuerdo. Estábamos muy pequeñas, tú solo tenías unos cuantos años. —

—Por lo menos tú lo recuerdas. —

—Era el mejor papa del mundo. Siempre hacia de todo por complacernos, mama se enojaba porque decía que nos iba a malcriar, pero de vez en cuando ella también lo hacía. Ellos nos adoraban, cuando tu naciste papa se volvió loco y nosotras también, siempre se imaginaba como serias de grande, el tenia muchos planes para ti. Nuestra madre cambio mucho cuando murió, dejo de hacer muchas cosas, pero siempre trataba de hacer lo mejor para nosotros. Fue sin dudas una excelente madre y también una mujer ejemplar. —

—Me hubiera gustado tenerla más tiempo con nosotros, también a mi padre. —

—A todos nos hubiera encantado que ellos se quedaran más tiempo, pero lamentablemente no fue así. Pero estoy segura que estén donde estén ellos están orgullosos de nosotros. —

—Ya nada va a ser igual. —

Lo único que queda por hacer es seguir con nuestras vidas, tratar de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Debo terminar la misión, es lo más importante en este momento.

— ¿A dónde vas?—

—Con mis sobrinos. —

—Pero aun no has comido. —

—Todavía no tengo hambre—

—Shaoran—

—Te prometo que comeré, pero en un rato mas. —

Necesito salir de la casa, todo este ambiente me está abrumando. Necesito despejar mi mente.

— ¡Tío!—

— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?—

—Claro, ¿A qué juegan?—

—A las escondidas. Tía Sakura aun está buscando a los demás. —

¿Tía? ¿De donde habrán sacado esa idea?

— ¡Ahí viene! Parece que ya encontró a todos. —

— ¡Hola! ¿Vienes a ayudar? Son demasiadas niños para una sola persona, batalle mucho para encontrar a todos —

—No somos tantos tía, nada mas somos 11. —

—No sé por qué me dicen tía, ya les explique pero me siguen llamando de ese modo. Tal vez si tu les dices...—

—No creo que sea necesario, a menos que te moleste. —

—No, para nada. Son unos niños muy lindos. —

—Tía, ahora yo quiero buscarlos ¿Puedo?—

—Claro. Haber, pégate en el árbol y cuenta hasta cien, no se vale mirar. —

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro...—

—Ven, se donde escondernos...—

— ¿A dónde vamos?—

—Siempre que jugaba con mis hermanas venia a esconderme aquí, tardaban mucho en encontrarme. —

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, este era mi lugar preferido en toda la casa, mi lugar especial. Sigue igual a como lo recuerdo.

— ¿Es una casita?—

—Yo mismo la construí. —

—Pero está muy alto, no voy a poder subirme. —

—Dame tu mano, yo te ayudo. —

Subir me resulto aun más fácil que antes, este es por mucho el árbol más grande de todo el jardín y por supuesto también el más alto, por eso lo escogí, mi casita esta mas o menos a la mitad a unos 3 o 4 metros del suelo.

—Me parece que está un poco más pequeña. —

— ¿Tenias mucho sin subir?—

—Como 8 años o más. —

—Es bastante tiempo. —

Este lugar me trae muchísimos recuerdos. Cuando mi madre se entero donde la había construido se volvió loca, siempre me regañaba porque decía que iba a terminar lastimándome, y así fue, un día no me agarre bien de una rama y esta termino rompiéndose, caí sobre mi brazo así que este se quebró. Esto no fue suficiente para mí, cuando me quitaron el yeso me seguí subiendo, lo hacía casi todos los días hasta que me volví a caer y esa vez me quebré el pie y me golpee la cabeza. Mi madre me encontró en el suelo y mientras lloraba me hizo prometerle que no me volvería a subir, desde ese entonces no lo había hecho.

— ¿Qué pasa?—

—No es nada. —

—Shaoran, es bueno llorar no te quedes con eso adentro, a la larga te hará daño. —

No me gusta llorar frente a otras personas pero aun así no puedo evitar que las lagrimas empiecen a caer. Sakura me mira de una forma que no puedo descifrar, no dice ni una sola palabra pero aun así siento que me consuela, ella me toma de la mano y puedo sentir su calidez, después de unos minutos me suelta, cuando yo busco su mano en su lugar me encuentro con su abrazo, me hace sentir mejor, más tranquilo...

— ¡Ya los encontré!—

Los gritos de mis sobrinos interrumpen mis pensamientos. Andes de bajar Sakura y yo nos quedamos mirando directamente a los ojos, después de unos segundos ella me besa en la frente y empieza a bajar con cuidado del árbol. Fue el beso más dulce que me han dado en mucho tiempo...

_**Sakura**_

Estos días han sido muy difíciles para la familia Li, ya hace dos días que murió su madre y las cosas siguen igual. Entiendo que se sienta triste, es completamente natural. Incluso yo me encuentro un poco decaída.

— ¿Ya tienes todo listo Sakura?—

—Si, solo me falta arreglar unas cosas. —

—Nos hubiera gustado que se quedaran mas días, pero tal vez sea lo mejor para Shaoran el cambiar de ambiente. Creo que sería lo mejor para todos. —

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Necesitan distraerse, pensar en otras cosas. A los niños también les haría bien. —

—La extrañan demasiado, en especial los más pequeños. —

— ¿La querían mucho?—

—Si. Mama no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos porque decía que tenían demasiada energía para ella, pero siempre que estaba con ellos lo único que hacía era consentirlos. —

—Sakurita, dice el mocoso que bajes, ya tiene todo en el carro. —

—Dile que en un momento bajo Kero. —

—Bien, creo que ya es tiempo de despedirnos, fue un placer conocerte. —

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste Sakura. —

—No tienen nada que agradecerme—

—Te vamos a extrañar. —

—Esperamos que para la próxima tu hermana si pueda asistir. Por supuesto tu también vendrás ¿Cierto?—

—Me encantaría. —

—Entonces aquí los esperaremos. —

Esta visita a la familia Li fue distinto a lo que me esperaba. Me agrado mucho conocerlos, aun creo que la que debería haber venido es Haruka, pero no me arrepiento de haber accedido a ayudar a Shaoran, de no haber aceptado no hubiera conocido a su madre, ni a sus adorables hermanas y respectivos hijos, con este viaje conocí otra faceta de él, una que no sabía que existía.

—Hay que darnos prisa, se nos hizo tarde. —

—Ya estoy lista. —

—Está bien, solo iré rápido con mis hermanas y ya nos vamos. —

—Ok. Kero, ¿No se te olvida nada? ¿Empacaste las cartas?—

—No te preocupes Sakurita, están en la maletita amarilla. —

Me alegra que ninguna de las cartas se haya liberado estos días. No sé qué hubiera pasado si Lo hubieran hecho.

—Bien, ya es hora de irnos. —

La relación entre Shaoran y yo ha cambiado. Desde que salimos de la casa hemos estado platicando, sin discusiones, sin insultos siento que hay más confianza entre nosotros, incluso él y kero se llevan un poco mejor... A quien quiero engañar, ellos se siguen llevando de la misma manera, creo que hasta un poco peor.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Tomoeda?—

—Muy poco. —

— ¿Qué tanto es poco imbécil?—

—No empieces peluche, se supone que nadie te debe ver así que mejor cierra tu maldito hociquito. —

—Kero tranquilízate, ya llegamos. —

— ¿No me podías decir eso mocoso?—

—Kero, baja la voz. —

—Yo digo lo que a mí se me da en gana, tú no me vas a venir a decir cómo hablarte—

—Shaoran por favor. —

—Aprende a escuchar primero estúpido, lo que yo dije fue...—

— ¿Qué fue eso?—

— ¿También lo sintieron? Son las cartas...—

No puede ser, cuando estábamos recogiendo nuestras maletas las cartas empezaron a agitarse. Espero que no sea lo que creo.

— ¡Corran! No podemos permitir que se liberen aquí, hay demasiadas personas. —

No sabemos qué carta se vaya a liberar, por ese motivo tenemos que irnos de aquí, si es una carta peligrosa muchas personas podrían ser dañadas y es lo que menos quiero. Cerca del aeropuerto hay un bosque, lo único que tenemos que hacer es pasar la cerca, ese lugar podría ser más seguro.

—Bien, creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos. —

—No veo la carta, ni la siento. —

—Está cerca, Sakura revisa las cartas. —

—Está bien, solo debo encontrarlas. —

—Están en la bolsa más pequeña...Son varias, se están acercando. —

—Kero no las encuentro. —

— ¡Rápido Sakura!—

— ¡Kero! ¡Shaoran! No veo nada. —

—Es la carta niebla, pero también hay otras cerca. Tengan cuidado—

— ¿Cuántas son? —

—Una es niebla, creo que la otra es...—

—...Disparo. La siento alrededor mío, está demasiado cerca. —

—Ten cuidado Sakura—

No veo absolutamente nada, esa carta es fácil de reconocer pero por la niebla será imposible... La siento, siento que me va a atacar...

— ¡Cuidado!—

El dolor es insoportable, me ha disparado varias veces y en todas me ha dado... Me siento agotada... ya no puedo seguir en pie...

**Continuara...**

_**N/A:**_ _Tengo que decir que esto de tardarme en actualizar ya se me está haciendo costumbre T.T Lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto, no crean que había olvidado la historia, claro que no, es solo que la inspiración no llegaba a mí y pues me fue imposible terminar el capitulo a tiempo. No es muy largo pero tampoco es corto así que espero que les guste, esta vez si me presione demasiado para hacerlo. Cambiando de tema, ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad. Ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, aclaración, regaño o los que ustedes gusten me encantaría que lo dejaran en un review.  
Bien, no les daré fecha para el próximo capítulo porque no quiero quedarles mal (otra vez : |) pero me esforzare para que sea lo más pronto posible. De lo que si estoy segura es que terminare esta historia, por eso ni se preocupen._

_Sin más que decir, me despido._

_Nos leemos luego : ) _


End file.
